The Weakness in my Heart
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: Sakura es la heredera de una profecía que ocurrió 3 Siglos atrás, ahora tendrá que reparar sus errores pasados después de desatar la desgracia y para ello tendrá que aprender a controlar sus poderes. Shaoran tendrá que ayudar a su prometida aunque la odie
1. Chapter 1

The Weakness in my Hearth

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito y este disclaimer es equivalente para todos los siguientes capítulos y la historia en general. Gracias.**_

_Historia dedicada a Isa, Lu y Euge, mis fieles lectoras, gracias amigas._

**The Weakness in my ****Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 1**

_-No lo vas a conseguir Witch Moon-. Rió Kagura mientras batía su filosa espada contra la nombrada._

_-Deberías saber de antemano que yo nunca pierdo una batalla, y ésta se acaba esta misma noche- habló con aire de superioridad mientras contenía los ataques de su enemiga transformando su báculo en una espada con solo mover su muñeca, jadeaba constantemente. _

_-Lo veo muy difícil… su Real Alteza está sumamente herida, al parecer mi plan ha sido un éxito- habló nuevamente. -No vas a negarme que Yue es un excelente actor- le dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras miraba de reojo al susodicho_

_-Debes creerme koi, yo… yo…- trató de decir el nombrado anteriormente -es solo que… no sabía que podía pasar esto…- trataba de excusarse mientras sostenía la herida que llevaba en su estómago y trataba de controlar los escalofríos que inundaban su cuerpo. _

Era una mañana común y corriente, el sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de una linda chica, cabellos claros, ojos verde esmeralda, una figura agraciada. Sakura Kinomoto, despertaba en su habitación nuevamente con ese mismo sueño, nuevamente después de haber tenido una pelea con su novio Yukito Tsukishiro quien era mayor que la joven por 4 años. Lo curioso era que cada vez que peleaba con su novio tenía ese mismo sueño y cada vez desde hace tres años y seis meses avanzaba un poco más en el, por ejemplo, ésta era la primera vez que tenía una imagen de Yue en sus sueños.

-Hasta que al fin conozco al tal Yue… me pregunto que fue lo que hizo que traicionara a Witch Moon- dijo pensativa y de pronto se desconectó por unos segundos del mundo real y detalló un poco más su sueño, en el cual se observaba claramente el escenario en donde se llevaba acabo la pelea de Kagura y Witch Moon, el lugar tenía la apariencia de un castillo en ruinas, por ende se sobreentendía que la época en la que tenía lugar la batalla podría tener unos tres siglos de antigüedad, había fuego por todas partes, el ambiente poseía un aire de melancolía mezclado con traición y sed de venganza.

-Sakura-. Su madre Nadeshiko tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica, al no tener respuesta entra -hija, buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunta con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días mamá… no muy bien, tuve una pequeña pelea con Yukito anoche- dijo la castaña.

-¡Oh! ¿Y a qué se debió?- preguntó con una expresión preocupada y sentándose en la cama con su hija.

-Nada en especial- dice su hija suspirando -dice que olvidó que ayer iba a pasar a recogerme a la universidad porque tenía mucho trabajo-

-Comprendo, probablemente debe ser así- le dijo su madre tratando de animarla.

-Probablemente si pero, pudo haberme avisado o decirme algo y no dejarme esperando tanto tiempo- alegó la oji-verde

-Debe ser que ya está cansado de ti monstruo- dijo su hermano Touya interrumpiendo en la habitación. El hermano mayor de Sakura es un chico muy celoso con su hermana menor, tiene 28 años y le lleva 6 de diferencia a Sakura, Touya trabaja con su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto en la empresa familiar, se graduó de administración de negocios hace 4 años y desde entonces se dedica a las importaciones con su padre. Hace un par de años tuvo una novia que le rompió el corazón y desde ese día juró no volverse a enamorar.

-No digas eso Touya- dijo la castaña haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ya te dije que te complicas, Yuki solo tiene mucho trabajo, créeme, lo conozco bien- trató de defender el mayor de los Kinomoto a su mejor amigo

- Si, lo sé- exclama en un suspiro "pero en el fondo siento que hay algo que no está bien" piensa Sakura.

-Ya mi amor tranquilízate, Yukito es una muy buena persona, no es capaz de hacerte daño, hace mucho tiempo que conoce a la familia, si algo pasara estoy segura que hablaría contigo- le dice su dulce madre Nadeshiko.

-Lo sé, Yukito es el mejor novio que uno puede tener- dice la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dándose ánimos a sí misma.

-Claro, si desde que estabas en la secundaria estás enamorada de él- dice reflexionando su hermano -bueno ya me voy a trabajar, seguro ésta noche salgo con mis amigos-

- ¿Yukito va con ustedes?- pregunta un poco decepcionada la castaña.

-Si… ¿Qué, no te ha dicho nada?- le dice su hermano mayor.

-Recuerdas que ayer peleamos- se defiende

-Es raro, lo planeamos desde la semana pasada- le explica el chico

-Seguro olvidó mencionarlo- interviene nuevamente la madre.

-Últimamente olvida mencionar muchas cosas- dijo Sakura para sus adentros en un murmuro, también sintió una puñalada en su corazón.

La casa de Sakura es del tipo media alta en la sociedad, es sumamente acogedora, tiene un jardín al frente con árboles de cerezo, es de dos plantas con tres habitaciones en la parte superior y dos baños, uno en el cuarto principal el de los papás de Sakura y otro que comparten los hermanos. La planta baja consta de una sala de televisión, un cuarto de estudio, la sala principal, una terraza con vista a un patio trasero, la cocina, el comedor, un baño de visitas, un cuarto de visitas, el cuarto de pilas y los parqueos de los autos.

Sakura estudiaba decoración de interiores, y ya estaba en su último año de universidad al igual que su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji, cuya estatura era un poco mayor a la de Sakura, ojos grisáceos y cabello negro; quienes estuvieron juntas desde la infancia. A Tomoyo le encanta la moda, es estilista y también estudia diseño publicitario porque le fascina tomar fotos y grabar a su prima favorita que es su modelo. La madre de Tomoyo Sonomi es prima de la madre de Sakura, Sonomi se casó con un hombre multimillonario y manejan una compañía de juguetes la cual se ha extendido por toda Asia y ya están listos para Europa y parte de America.

-¿Y dices que solo te dijo que lo había olvidado?- Tomoyo y su prima sostenían una charla vía telefónica.

-Así es Tomoyo, yo creo que algo está pasando, hace un tiempo siento que Yukito no es el mismo conmigo- le cuenta con pesar la chica.

-Pues si es así Sakura, habla con él, dile como te sientes, tal vez solo son ideas tuyas- le aconseja la amatista.

-Puede ser… ¿y tus papas ya regresaron de Hong Kong?- le dice la chica cambiando el tema radicalmente.

- Así es, anoche fui a recogerlos al aeropuerto-

-¡Que bueno! Me saludas a los tíos, bueno te dejo, voy a ayudar a mi mamá con unas esculturas que está poniendo en el jardín y luego haré mi tarea para la clase de mañana.

-Muy bien, yo tengo que comprar unas telas y unos rollos para un proyecto nuevo, después te paso los detalles- le explica

-Muy bien Tomoyo, te cuidas, nos hablamos después-

-Bien y tranquila, solo habla con él, el joven Yukito es una persona muy comprensiva y bondadosa, a lo mejor está estresado por mucho trabajo- le dice tratando de animarla.

-Si tienes razón, ¡muchas gracias por escucharme Tomoyo!-

-Sabes que cuando quieras, nos hablamos-

-Bien- y así finalizaron la llamada, acto seguido Sakura se dispuso a ayudar a su madre para irse a estudiar tranquilamente.

Mientras en una mansión en Hong Kong

-Veo que la actividad se está incrementando- dice Ieran Li, mujer de alta sociedad, cabello negro, muy alta y con porte que aparenta seriedad y mucho respeto.

-Así es querida, creo que será necesario ir haciendo arreglos para el traslado a Japón- dice Hien Li, el esposo de la madre del sucesor Li.

-Puedo encargarme de hacer las averiguaciones señores- dice Wei, el fiel mayordomo de la familia Li, un hombre de avanzada edad que prestó sus servicios para entrenar al heredero Li.

-Muy bien Wei, siempre tan eficiente- dice la señora Li

-Creo que es pertinente viajar solo los cinco- hablo Hien

-Las chicas saben como manejarse y más con sus poderosos cónyuges- habla despreocupadamente Ieran.

-Entonces solo seremos Mei Ling, tu, Shaoran y Wei por supuesto-

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- gritó Mei Ling, chica de cabellos negros y ojos rubí, entrando en el recinto

-Querida sobrina, lo sabes desde el principio, aunque él te amará al final tendría que dejarte- le volvió a explicar su tía

-¡Solo son profecías y leyendas!- hablaba exasperada la chica de ojos rubí

-No hay nada que lo retrase cariño- hablaba Hien mirando a Mei Ling -es su destino y al parecer sucederá en éste siglo- finalizó

-Wei- llamó Ieran -en cuanto llegue Shaoran dile que lo esperamos-

-Si señora, con permiso-

-¿Y porqué yo debo acompañarlos? Si pasa algo…- volvió a hablar la joven china, sus ojos se nublaban, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir -además… no quiero… no quiero verlo con otra- su voz empezaba a entrecortarse.

-Eso es inevitable- dijo su tía.

-La profecía es muy clara y contundente- dijo su tío.

-¿Y porqué no puedo quedarme con mis primas aquí en Hong Kong?-

-Porque le prometí a tu madre en su lecho de muerte que siempre te cuidaría hasta que encontraras un buen esposo y aún después de eso- habló Ieran Li con suaves palabras casi nunca escuchadas de parte de ella.

-Eres como una hija más para nosotros y nuestras cuarto hijas ya están casadas y listas para manejar los negocios de Hong Kong- esta vez fue su tío quien intervino

-Por eso mismo pusimos una empresa en Japón hace varios años atrás, para no levantar sospechas- finalizó su tía al sentir la presencia de su hija acercarse.

-Padres ¡buenas tardes! ¿Se les ofrece algo? Wei me dijo que me esperan- dijo mientras entraba al despacho un joven chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color marrón, sumamente guapo, cuerpo visiblemente trabajado.

-Creemos que es tiempo de trasladarnos a Japón Shaoran- el susodicho se quedó frío, inmóvil, su cerebro trataba de procesar la información que su madre acababa de comunicarle.

-Pero…- el chico no pudo decir nada más.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Shaoran, al parecer el momento ha llegado- Shaoran fijó su mirada en su prima menor y por las lágrimas que ésta expresaba confirmó que sus padres no le estaban vacilando.

-¿Qué pasa si…?- dudó al hablar pero continuó -¿Qué pasa si no quiero? Yo…- pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

-El consejo de brujos confirmó la actividad y pidió una fecha de traslado hacia Japón, sabes que no tienes escapatoria a tu destino y es por eso que desde que tienes memoria entrenas para ello- le habló secamente su madre.

-Y si tratas de escapar de él sabes que la desgracia caerá sobre el mundo entero y aunque los brujos y sabios más poderosos nos reunamos para pelear contra Kagura no podremos derrotarla, conoces la historia- le dijo su padre firmemente.

-Será mejor que termines con tu noviecita de turno y hagas tus maletas, nos vamos a Japón- le dijo a manera de reproche su prima.

-Japón…- murmuró el joven castaño.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Shaoran, al parecer el momento ha llegado- Shaoran fijó su mirada en su prima menor y por las lágrimas que ésta expresaba confirmó que sus padres no le estaban vacilando.

-¿Qué pasa si…?- dudó al hablar pero continuó -¿Qué pasa si no quiero? Yo…- pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

-El consejo de brujos confirmó la actividad y pidió una fecha de traslado hacia Japón, sabes que no tienes escapatoria a tu destino y es por eso que desde que tienes memoria entrenas para ello- le habló secamente su madre.

-Y si tratas de escapar de él sabes que la desgracia caerá sobre el mundo entero y aunque los brujos y sabios más poderosos nos reunamos para pelear contra Kagura no podremos derrotarla, conoces la historia- le dijo su padre firmemente.

-Será mejor que termines con tu noviecita de turno y hagas tus maletas, nos vamos a Japón- le dijo a manera de reproche su prima.

-Japón…- murmuró el joven castaño.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Y cómo te fue en el examen?- le pregunta la amatista a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Saqué un 8- dijo con simplicidad.

-¡Vaya! Si que has estado distraída últimamente- dice un poco sorprendida.

-Lo sé, por más que trato de concentrarme no puedo, ésta situación con Yukito me tiene mal- le dice con sumo pesar la castaña.

-No puedo creer que aún no hayas hablado con él, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que te dejó plantada a la salida de clases- le vuelve a recriminar la chica de cabellos oscuros.

- Si, lo sé, al día siguiente salió con Touya y los amigos, luego me dijo que estaba en unos cursos del trabajo y no nos vimos hasta el domingo que llegó un rato a la casa en la noche, cenamos con la familia y cuando le dije que necesitábamos hablar de lo ocurrido me dijo que lo hiciéramos luego y no quiso quedarse más rato, dijo que estaba cansado- le cuenta de forma resumida a su prima.

-Y ésta semana solo se vieron el martes cuando almorzaron- le dice haciendo memoria de los recientes acontecimientos.

-Si, y solo 35 minutos porque me dijo que estaba muy ajustado de tiempo- finaliza la joven.

-Y después de eso solo te llama en las noches para ver como pasaste el día y decirte buenas noches- recalca la morena.

- Así es, y si hablamos 10 minutos es mucho- dice un poco vencida por la situación.

-Después de que hablaban hasta tres veces en un día más de media hora en cada llamada- si, Tomoyo era bastante observadora y tenía muy buena memoria para desgracia de Sakura, quien no quería recordar con tanto detalle.

-Y después de que se escapaba veinte minutos al menos una vez por semana para almorzar conmigo con suma tranquilidad- dice derrotada la oji-verde.

-Tienes razón prima, algo pasa- dándole finalmente la razón al sufrimiento de su prima.

-Al menos yo- suspira con un poco de melancolía -siento que las cosas ya no son como antes, en realidad lo siento muy distante y ya…- vuelve a suspirar -ya ni siquiera me busca para… prefiere que salgamos con sus amigos- decide no mencionar el asunto sin embargo Tomoyo sabía exactamente a qué se refería la chica.

-Ya veo…- lo piensa un poco para continuar -tienes que ser fuerte Sakura, tal vez solo sea que esta pasando por muchos problemas o tiene mucho trabajo- dice para darle el beneficio de la duda al joven Yukito.

-Puede que tengas razón Tomoyo- y forzó una sonrisa -gracias por traerme a casa-

-Nos hablamos luego y tranquilízate, no le des tantas vueltas y aprovecha en cuanto puedas para hablar con él y salir de dudas- le dice despidiéndose de la chica

-Bien, chao, saludos a los tíos- la oji-verde se quedó en la acera de su casa viendo como el auto de Tomoyo desaparecía por el horizonte -¡Ay Tomoyo! si supieras que ya he ignorado mucho tiempo ésta situación y que he presentido muchas veces que va a llegar a su final y que… no creo poder soportarlo ya que hasta el momento… Yukito creo, creo que es el amor de mi vida por eso, por eso me acosté con él… ¿Yukito, qué nos está pasando?-

Esa misma noche en la residencia Kinomoto

-Bueno me voy al aeropuerto por tu padre- le dice Nadeshiko a su hija.

-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe- le confirma la chica a su madre y en ese instante empieza a sonar el teléfono.

- Tranquila, tu termina con tu trabajo y si puedes le dices a Touya que la cena está lista en el horno o que nos espere para cuando regrese con su padre-

- Bien mamá, te cuidas- su madre salió por la puerta que conecta la cocina con la cochera y se escuchó abrirse el portón -Residencia Kinomoto, buenas…-

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-Hola Tomoyo!-

-¿Qué has hecho, alguna novedad?-

-Novedad… pues no, solo que mi padre regresa hoy de su viaje pero eso ya lo sabías- le repite la chica.

-Me refiero al joven Yukito- le aclara la amatista.

-Pues no, no hemos hablado- le afirma la castaña.

-Ya veo, debo decirte algo de lo que me enteré mientras estaba comprando unos artículos- le dice cambiando el tema súbitamente.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- pregunta ingenuamente la castaña.

-Preferiría decírtelo personalmente, voy para allá, ¿está bien?- le pregunta a su amiga.

-Bien, pero me asustas- le confiesa Sakura a Tomoyo, esa conversación le estaba dejando un mal sabor.

-Tranquila, no es nada que no tenga solución- le dice Tomoyo para tranquilizarla.

-Bien, te espero-

Residencia Li, Japón

-Ya terminé de desempacar todo lo necesario señora- dice el mayordomo mientras entraba al despacho del señor Li.

-Bien Wei, ¿cuándo llegan las sirvientas?- le pregunta la señora de la casa.

-Deberían de estar llegando en dos días-

-¿Quiénes son?- está vez pregunta el señor Li.

-Doña Lima y su hija Hitomi, la señora siempre ha servido al clan Li-

-Bien, ¿Mei Ling y Shaoran ya se matricularon en la universidad?- vuelve a hablar la cabeza de la casa.

-Esta tarde lo hicieron, empiezan sus clases la otra semana mientras validan las materias tomadas éste semestre en Hong Kong- explica el señor de avanzada edad.

-Bien-

-A la casa le faltan unos pocos detalles, me encargaré en lo que queda de la semana de terminarlos- dice de forma preocupada Ieran Li quien se destacaba por buscar la perfección en todo lo que hacía y su casa, su casa no era la excepción.

-Como tu lo prefieras querida, ésta semana no iré por la oficina así que dispones de mi tiempo a tu antojo- Hien Li sabía que era mejor perder una semana de trabajo antes de que Ieran Li se molestara.

-Bien porque tenemos una reunión con el consejo de sabios dentro de dos días-

-Te dije que no quiero Shaoran- se escucha a Mei Ling discutir con su primo mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban los señores de la casa.

-Mei Ling entiende que es necesario, no puedes andar conmigo todo el día-

-¿Por qué están discutiendo?- interrumpe Ieran Li.

-Lo siento tía- susurra la chica.

-Lo que sucede madre- el chico hace una pausa, observa a su prima y continúa hablando -es que Mei Ling no quiere ir por su carro nuevo y pretende andar conmigo siempre-

-Mei Ling, debes tener tu carro ustedes no comparten los mismo horarios de la universidad- le expresa su tío

-Además, Shaoran no tendrá tiempo para estar pendiente de ti, recuerda que tendrá una prometida a la cual debe cuidar y entrenar- le dice fuertemente su tía.

-Aun no es mi prometida, deja de nombrarla, ni siquiera se como es- responde el ambarino mostrando la molestia que ese comentario le causó.

-Eso es lo de menos- le habla su padre restándole importancia a la palabras recién expuestas por el chico.

-Disculpan que interrumpa- habla de pronto Wei irrumpiendo en la oficina de Hien Li, la cual contaba de un enorme escritorio de madera con dos columnas de mármol a la entrada de la puerta y un gran ventanal detrás de la silla que ocupaba, un cómodo sillón al lado derecho del escritorio y dos sillas muy acogedoras frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede Wei?- hablo el señor Li.

-Ha llegado un aviso urgente del consejo- el anciano sostenía una carta que brillaba en sus manos.

-Permíteme- Ieran la toma en sus manos, la abre con solo pasar el dedo sobre el sello y de pronto la habitación se oscurece y aparece una luz azul brillante delante de ellos -¡Señor!- exclama con sumo respeto.

-Hien, Ieran y Shaoran preséntense ahora mismo ante mi- la luz desaparece bruscamente, el Gran Sabio, ser responsable por mantener el equilibrio entre las fiuerzas del bien y el mal, solicitaba la presencia de estos tres seres poderosos.

-Shaoran…- murmura Mei Ling.

-Vamos- y sin más, los tres se tele transportan a los dominios sagrados de los sabios, los cuales tienen varios siglos de dirigir el mundo de la magia y otros campos, la única comunicación con los magos en la tierra es por medio del consejo de brujos, en el cual los Li son unos de los más poderosos.

El dominio de los sabios era un lugar mágico situado entre el cielo y la tierra en el cual habitaban desde los sabios más influyentes de la época hasta los más grandiosos magos que en ese momento existían. Era una especie de edificio en forma circular el cuál consistía de varios niveles, se decía que el nivel más bajo contenía prisioneros a los magos de magia negra, en los niveles superiores había campos de entrenamiento seguido de las habitaciones de los magos residente, cada nivel parecía ser independiente del otro tanto inferior o superior y la única conexión que existía entre uno y otro era la única puerta que poseía la cual se dirigía a una escalera en forma de caracol que recorría toda la estructura y por supuesto en la parte más alta, en el último nivel, se encontraba el salón de los sabios en donde se discutían y llevaban a cabo las decisiones para proteger al mundo de la magia oscura. Ningún mago que habitaba la tierra podía entrar sin ser antes llamado por el consejo de magos.

-Supongo que ya saben por que los he llamado- habló el ser poderoso más influyente.

- Si señor- los tres se encontraban hincados en el centro de la habitación rodeados por todos los magos.

-Espero estés listo Li Shaoran, porque está sucediendo- Shaoran solo se limitó a observarlo.

-Es tarde, no se pudo evitar en éste siglo, solo nos resta observar- dijo Akari, mago que se encargaba de las investigaciones, mientras que en el centro de la habitación se creaba una especie de bola de cristal gigante en donde se observaba a Sakura junto a Tomoyo.

-Pues te quejabas de que no la conocías Shaoran…- dice Hien -tienes suerte a parte de ser quien es, es muy hermosa-

-Digna de quien fue, es y será- complementa Ieran.

-¿Será? eso quien sabe…- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente la escena.

-Pues joven Shaoran, eso también va a depender mucho de usted- le dijo el Gran Sabio a Shaoran quien solo se limitó a observarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sakura

-Lo siento Sakura, se que no debo entrometerme ni nada por el estilo pero eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga, no podía ocultarlo- dijo a manera de disculpa una abatida Tomoyo.

-No puedo… no puedo creerlo- mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y su vista seguía mirando el televisor, en eso sonó el timbre de su casa, lo cual la sacó de su hipnosis.

-Si quieres yo atiendo- dijo la amatista mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Yo lo haré…- dijo firmemente mientras camina hacia la puerta y la abría -tú…- mientras solo se escuchaba una bofetada que se perdía en la noche.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

-Es tarde, no se pudo evitar en éste siglo, solo nos resta observar- dijo Akari, mago que se encargaba de las investigaciones, mientras que en el centro de la habitación se creaba una especie de bola de cristal gigante en donde se observaba a Sakura junto a Tomoyo.

-Pues te quejabas de que no la conocías Shaoran…- dice Hien -tienes suerte a parte de ser quien es, es muy hermosa-

-Digna de quien fue, es y será- complementa Ieran.

-¿Será? eso quien sabe…- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente la escena.

-Pues joven Shaoran, eso también va a depender mucho de usted- le dijo el Gran Sabio a Shaoran quien solo se limitó a observarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sakura

-Lo siento Sakura, se que no debo entrometerme ni nada por el estilo pero eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga, no podía ocultarlo- dijo a manera de disculpa una abatida Tomoyo.

-No puedo… no puedo creerlo- mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y su vista seguía mirando el televisor, en eso sonó el timbre de su casa, lo cual la sacó de su hipnosis.

-Si quieres yo atiendo- dijo la amatista mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Yo lo haré…- dijo firmemente mientras camina hacia la puerta y la abría -tú…- mientras solo se escuchaba una bofetada que se perdía en la noche.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 3**

-Ni se te ocurra seguirla- sentenció Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente con rencor.

-Pero ¿qué…? ¿qué pasa, qué le pasó a Saku…?- Yukito, se quedó mirando el televisor de la sala, un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta –pero, ¿Y ese video?-

-Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes- le dice fríamente la amatista.

-Pero… pero- no tenía palabras, había sido descubierto.

-¿Desde cuándo engañas a Sakura?- le dijo fría y directamente, esa fue la forma en que Tomoyo le preguntó.

-¿Tú nos grabaste?- no sabía porqué preguntaba esa estupidez, era lógico pero el chico estaba frío, no quería que Sakura se enterara de esa manera, no después de tantos años de conocerse, no después de una relación tan seria como la que ellos habían sostenido, había tanto en juego.

-Pues claro, Sakura es mi prima pero ante todo, es mi mejor amiga como mi hermana, y aunque no estuviera bien que me metiera en su relación no podía permitir que la engañaras- fue la explicación que le dio la chica.

-¿Cómo pudiste Tomoyo?- estaba aparentemente alterado

-¿Cómo pudiste tú, engañar a Sakura, engañar a su familia?- Esa era la verdadera pregunta que cabía en esa escena, esa era la realidad.

-Yo… lo que pasa es que… yo nunca he amado a Sakura- confesó sin más rodeos el joven albino.

-¿Qué dices?- esa revelación la dejó en shock, una cosa era haber engañado a la castaña con otra mujer pero otra muy diferente el haberla engañado siempre.

-No me mal entiendas…- cayó de rodillas al suelo -yo quiero mucho a la pequeña Sakura, como a una hermana pero nunca pude enamorarme de ella, traté pero…- trató de explicar mientras su cara denotaba tristeza, confusión, culpabilidad.

-Y si no la amabas… ¿por qué te acostaste con ella?- esa pregunta lo dejó en blanco, no se la esperaba.

-Yo pensé que… pensé que podría llegar a enamorarme de ella, desde que supe que estaba enamorada de mí y pues…-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- esta vez fue Tomoyo quien abofeteó a Yukito, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¡eres un infeliz!-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Touya mientras aparecía por la puerta principal.

-Sakura y Tomoyo lo saben…- dijo con dificultad Yukito.

-¿Qué es lo que saben?- pregunta un poco nervioso el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Lo de Nakuru…-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Se lo dijiste…- pregunta con aparente nerviosismo.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¡Touya! ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste ocultarle a tu propia hermano que su novio la engañaba?- dijo Tomoyo encarándolo, hizo un pequeña pausa mientras veía a los dos chicos ahí presentes -Aunque es tu mejor amigo… es más… Yukito ni siquiera es tu amigo ¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo si engañaba a tu hermana?- le hecho en cara la morena.

-No puede creerlo…- decía Sakura quien escuchaba desde fuera de la casa, Tomoyo quien estaba fuera de control, por lo que se escuchaba claramente toda la discusión. Después de abofetear a Yukito, Sakura salió corriendo sin embargo al llegar a la esquina de la calle paró en seco y se dijo "necesito una explicación" por lo que se devolvió y empezó a escuchar los reclamos de Tomoyo, trató de acercarse más para escuchar mejor, por eso se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que había cerca de la puerta principal, estaban decoradas con enredaderas, así lo quiso Nadeshiko y esa fue la razón por la que Touya no la vio cuando entró a la casa.

-Sí- dijo de forma afirmativa y a manera de análisis -es masoquista, ¿por qué se devolvió?- dijo mostrando un poco de molestia -nada tiene que estar haciendo ahí- decía el futuro novio de Sakura mientras la veía por medio de la esfera que el Gran Sabio y Akira, el mensajero entre otras cosas habían hecho aparecer para vivir el momento histórico.

-Me engañaron- decía entre sollozos la castaña -hasta mi hermano, no puedo…- y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, salió lentamente de la casa y comenzó a correr de forma desesperada sin rumbo alguno, ya no quería escuchar más.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al Parque Pingüino, estaba en medio de éste, ya no tenía fuerzas de nada, le costaba respirar y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con todas las fuerzas con sus puños, también comenzó a gritar "¡¿Por qué?! Porqué a mi" no lograba entenderlo, no lograba entender cómo la persona en la que más confiaba en éste mundo, su primer amor, la persona que más quería, pudo haberla engañado de esa manera y lo peor de todo, su propio hermano era cómplice de lo mismo, no, no podía seguir así, no podía volver y encarar la verdad, cómo iba a seguir adelante después de haberse entregado al hombre con el cual se había imaginado pasar el resto de su vida.

-No puedo ¡No quiero!- gritaba desconsolada la chica engañada -no quiero seguir así- pero calló ante el pensamiento de no querer seguir viviendo, cómo podían pasar esos pensamientos por su mente… pero sin él, la verdad es que no quería seguir viviendo, no podía después de ese tipo de humillación -¡no!- volvió a gritar desconsolada.

Y así, esa desesperación que sintió Sakura fue lo que provocó lo inevitable. Las nubes comenzaron a acumularse en un diámetro alrededor del parque, truenos y rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de la castaña, la tierra comenzó a temblar y a abrirse, una pequeña montaña en forma de pico empezó a surgir bajo los pies de la chica, la cual estaba petrificada al ver la escena, sus neuronas no se conectaban al cerebro y quedó estática ante la escena, de pronto, debajo del pico que la elevó, comenzaron a salir espectros, sombras con un brillo negro y morado o rojo las cuales causaron escalofríos en el cuerpo de Sakura y una extraña visión se dio ante sus ojos.

_Flash Back_

_-L__os enterraré en los infiernos y nunca más podrán volver a éste mundo- decía Witch Moon mientras sostenía con una mano una herida en su estómago. _

_-N__o te atrevas- le reclama Kagura, quien estaba tirada en el suelo y un charco de sangre se lograba distinguir a su alrededor. _

_-A__unque se me vaya la vida en ello, no quedarán libres…- dicho esto una luz verde se hizo aparecer bajo sus pies y una extraña insignia se creó bajo ella -seres de la magia negra que me han acompañado en éste siglo gracias a sus crímenes y deseos de poder, los libero de su castigo eterno a la perdición y los exilió al vació del cual no podrán volver sin mi…- jadea un poco -¡libérense!- _

_-¡No! Zorra…__ Pues te maldigo Witch Moon, el día que otro hombre vuelva a engañarte, ese día- comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba con dificultad y caminaba hacia la Witch Moon quien se encontraba muy mal herida y después del conjuro perdió casi todo el poder que restaba en ella -ese día- dijo con aparente odio. _

_-N__o me toques- le gritó el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Witch Moon. _

_-E__se día tú volverás- y mordió el cuello de su rival sellando así su maldición -y yo también…- apenas pudo escucharse un susurro de sus últimas palabras pues el aire abandonaba su cuerpo. _

_-¡Ah!- (gritó de dolor __ -¿Qué has hecho?- mientras le clavaba su espada a Kagura. La tiró al suelo y cayó de rodillas. -¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hice?- y todo empezó a desvanecerse._

_-¡Ko__i!- gritó Yue, un grito desgarrador._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Witch Moon…- susurró Sakura, estaba completamente ida en sus pensamientos que olvido todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Li Shaoran, es el momento de actuar, parece que no ha despertado…- fueron las palabras de quien rige el mundo mágico, el Gran Sabio.

-Sí- dijo obedientemente y se tele transportó al Parque Pingüino -¿pero qué rayos estás haciendo?- protesta mientras apartaba unos cuantos demonios con su espada de la chica castaña.

-¿Eh?- reacciona Sakura y logra detallar la situación -¿pero qué… qué está pasando?- gritó petrificada.

-¿Qué está diciendo Witch Moon?- le dice Li deteniendo su batalla y mirándola fijamente.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Back

-Los enterraré en los infiernos y nunca más podrán volver a éste mundo- decía Witch Moon mientras sostenía con una mano una herida en su estómago.

-No te atrevas- le reclama Kagura, quien estaba tirada en el suelo y un charco de sangre se lograba distinguir a su alrededor.

-Aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, no quedarán libres…- dicho esto una luz verde se hizo aparecer bajo sus pies y una extraña insignia se creó bajo ella -seres de la magia negra que me han acompañado en éste siglo gracias a sus crímenes y deseos de poder, los libero de su castigo eterno a la perdición y los exilió al vació del cual no podrán volver sin mi…- jadea un poco -¡libérense!-

-¡No! Zorra… Pues te maldigo Witch Moon, el día que otro hombre vuelva a engañarte, ese día- comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba con dificultad y caminaba hacia la Witch Moon quien se encontraba muy mal herida y después del conjuro perdió casi todo el poder que restaba en ella -ese día- dijo con aparente odio.

-No me toques- le gritó el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Witch Moon.

-Ese día tú volverás- y mordió el cuello de su rival sellando así su maldición -y yo también…- apenas pudo escucharse un susurro de sus últimas palabras pues el aire abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!- (gritó de dolor -¿Qué has hecho?- mientras le clavaba su espada a Kagura. La tiró al suelo y cayó de rodillas. -¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hice?- y todo empezó a desvanecerse.

-¡Koi!- gritó Yue, un grito desgarrador.

Fin del Flash Back

-Witch Moon…- susurró Sakura, estaba completamente ida en sus pensamientos que olvido todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Li Shaoran, es el momento de actuar, parece que no ha despertado…- fueron las palabras de quien rige el mundo mágico, el Gran Sabio.

-Sí- dijo obedientemente y se tele transportó al Parque Pingüino -¿pero qué rayos estás haciendo?- protesta mientras apartaba unos cuantos demonios con su espada de la chica castaña.

-¿Eh?- reacciona Sakura y logra detallar la situación -¿pero qué… qué está pasando?- gritó petrificada.

-¿Qué está diciendo Witch Moon?- le dice Li deteniendo su batalla y mirándola fijamente.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Por qué me llamas Witch Moon?- le pregunta con cierto desconcierto.

-Porque lo eres- le dice con duda mientras se aproximaba a la chica que estaba de rodillas contra el suelo y se protegía la cabeza con sus brazos, ya había dejado de llorar, ahora se encontraba petrificada con los sucesos que ocurrían frente a sus ojos - tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-Pero… pero… ¿quién es usted?-

-No reconoces a tu prometido…- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Prome… ¿cómo que mi prometido? Pero…-

-No hay tiempo- le cortó la sesión de preguntas.

-¿De dónde sacas que tú y yo estamos comprometidos?- le dijo la chica levantándose bruscamente del suelo y pegando gritos como loca mostrando su enojo.

-Sí- afirmando igualmente con la cabeza -me dijeron que eras terca y con mala educación.

-¡Oye!- le reclama pero Shaoran había acortado la distancia rápidamente y la estaba tomando en brazos -¡no me toques!- le pide tratando de separarse, sin embargo los espíritus y monstros se acercaban cada vez más a la pareja.

-Quieres ser devorada…- le indica cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio y enojado mientras creaba un campo de fuerza alrededor de los dos después de incrustar su espada en una bestia para continuar -por éstos seres ¿O permitirás que tu príncipe azul te rescate?- diciendo esto último de forma sarcástica sin soltar la cintura de la chica; "éste chico, nunca en mi vida lo había visto pero siento que lo conozco de toda la vida ¿porqué?" pensó.

-No eres mi príncipe lo entendiste- sujetándose fuertemente del cuello del chico de ojos marrones y cabello alborotado que le daba un toque sexy al porte del muchacho.

-¿Eh?- dijeron al unísono los dos castaños, al terminar Sakura de sujetar al chico y éste estar consciente de ello al mismo tiempo sintieron un escalofrío por todo sus cuerpos que los dejó sin respirar por un par de segundos e inmediatamente cruzaron sus miradas.

-¿De dónde te conozco?- pero el campo de fuerza que Shaoran había creado estaba siendo brutalmente atacado y empezaba a ceder.

-De seguro no fue en ésta vida- fue lo único que el ambarino le dijo en ese instante a la muchacha que se aferraba a él, sabiendo que su vida dependía de ello.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le dice sorprendida.

- Es hora de irnos- expone sin darle importancia a la pregunta formulada.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta un poco dudosa sin embargo entierra su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su salvador.

-Con los grandes sabios y magos de este mundo- y desaparecieron del parque antes de que Sakura pudiese protestar.

Casa Kinomoto

-Van a explicarme en donde se encuentra Sakura- exige Nadeshiko.

-Tía lo que sucedió… la amatista fue interrumpida por su primo.

-No lo hagas Tomoyo-

-No me pidas eso primo, es increíble que tú…- pero la volvió a interrumpir.

-Yo puedo explicarlo, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-En realidad soy yo, quien debe hacerlo- aclara el albino.

-El que sea pero hablen ya ¿En dónde se encuentra Sakura?- exige el padre de la chica.

-Papá, mamá, Sakura y Yuki terminaron-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta un poco sobresaltada la madre de Witch Moon, siempre pensó que su hija menor se casaría con Tsukishiro.

-Tomoyo se enteró de que Yukito se veía con alguien más y se lo dijo a Sakura- dijo Touya mirando a la amatista.

-En realidad se lo mostré- interrumpió un poco temerosa.

-¿Tsukishiro, engañabas a nuestra hija?- le pregunta Fujitaka mirándolo seriamente.

-Si señor- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Te queremos como a un hijo, lo menos que pudiste hacer era terminar con ella antes de engañarla y explicarle la situación- lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los grisáceos ojos de Nadeshiko al pensar por lo que podría estar pasando su hija en éste preciso momento.

-¡Oigan! esperen, lo que pasa es que Yuki conoció a otra chica y no lo estoy justificando pero, hace ocho meses conoció a Nakuru, trabaja en la compañía que trabaja Yuki y aunque él le dejó claro que tenía novia se fueron enamorando poco a poco, sin embargo Yuki no fue capaz de terminar con Sakura por otra- defendió el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Después de tratar y tratar de alejarme de Nakuru, me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Sakura, era increíble que me la pasara pensando en ella desde que me levantaba y era la última imagen que tenían antes de dormir- interrumpió Yukito con la mirada fija en el suelo. -Luego llegué a comprender que a Sakura la quería, hasta la amo, como a una hermana-.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Debiste terminar con ella desde hace tanto ¿cómo pudiste engañarla ocho meses?- la jovencita volvió a sofocarse y empezó nuevamente el reclamo.

-No la engañé por ocho meses- se defendió el chico -hasta la semana pasada pasó algo con Nakuru-.

-Es lo mismo Yukito- dijo la madre de la víctima -la engañaste todo éste tiempo con la mente y con el corazón-.

-Yuki trató de terminar con Sakura pero nunca era el momento preciso, siempre pasaba algo, alguna pelea familiar en la que Sakura terminaba llamándolo y diciéndole que solo confiaba en él y que Yuki era la persona más importante en su mundo-.

-O cuando le fue mal en el examen de decoración en paredes III, recuerdo que me comentó que después de que salimos de la universidad se vio con Tsukishiro y que éste se veía extraño pero al escucharla cambió de repente- contó Tomoyo un poco asombrada ante los recientes acontecimientos.

-Y situaciones así- finalizó Touya.

-Traté de dejar de ver a Nakuru por un tiempo pero ya estaba muy enamorado de ella como para dejarla-

-Aún así, es imperdonable lo que le hicieron a Sakura- defendió nuevamente a su prima.

-¿Hijo, por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Fujitaka quien se había mantenido atento a la conversación y hasta ahora interrumpía para pedir explicaciones. .

-Porque Yukito antes que nada es mi mejor amigo-

-¡Sakura antes que nada es tu hermana!- se levantó Nadeshiko y habló un poco alterada al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

-¡Exacto!- afirmó las palabras de su madre -yo no podía causarle un sufrimiento de esa magnitud a mi monstro, por eso le dije a Yuki que debí hablarle a Sakura pero cada vez que trataba, algo se interponía, era como una fuerza externa que no dejaba que éste evento sucediera- explicó mirando de forma extraña a Yukito, él sabía que fuerza extraña estaba evitando ese rompimiento.

-Eso no importa ya, debemos encontrar a Sakura- dijo el padre.

Mansión de los sabios

-¡Vaya! Así que ésta vez fue así la historia- dijo el Gran Sabio ante los seres poderosos presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible que veamos lo que sucede en mi casa?- Sakura se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Shaoran, habían llegado hace unos minutos y escuchaban toda la conversación que se había sostenido en la casa Kinomoto.

-Veo que su relación ya mejoró- comentó el Gran Sabio haciendo omisión a como Sakura y Shaoran llegaron.

-¡Eh, no! ¡No! Esto no es lo que parece- decía Sakura mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Parece que ya revivieron el amor- comenta Akari.

-Bueno eso es un gran avance- vuelve a hablar El Gran Sabio.

-Lamento arruinarles la fiesta señores pero ésta chica no recuerda absolutamente nada- les dice Li Shaoran a los presentes.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta asustado el Gran Sabios, todos a su alrededor se miraban sin entender lo que el joven mago acababa de decir.

-Anda Kinomoto Sakura, diles si recuerdas tu vida pasada y cómo utilizar magia- le exige el chico.

-¿Cuál vida pasada, de qué hablas?-

-Lo ven-

-Eso quiere decir que… que no despertó completamente- interpreta Akari por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Eso si será un inconveniente- murmura el Gran Sabio mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Por lo menos ¿sabes quién es Witch Moon?- le consulta Akari a Sakura.

-He tenido sueños y visiones, son algo confusas, parece una batalla decisiva, creo que Witch Moon muere junto con Kagura- señala nerviosa la castaña.

-Al menos recuerda como murió- dice despreocupadamente y de manera irónica El Gran Sabio.

-¿Cómo murió quién?- un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica sin embargo hizo la pregunta.

-Tú querida- le contesta Li Ieran, interrumpiendo por primera vez -tú fuiste Witch Moon hace tres siglos atrás, el ser mágico más poderoso del mundo, capaz de dominar la magia blanca y la magia negra sin que la maldad se apodere de tu alma- le explica la gran señora de porte imponente.

-¿Qué yo qué?- pegó un grito que asustó a todos los presentes.

-Bueno, le faltan un poco de modales pero tiene buena presentación- dice Li Hien

-Te agradecería querida Witch Moon, que en el futuro tenga más respeto por sus superiores, eso incluye a tus suegros- le solicita El Gran Sabio señalando a los Li.

-¿De qué demonios hablan? Yo no voy a casarme con éste joven aunque me haya salvado la vida- se defiende la chica.

-No es por tu voluntad Witch Moon, digo Kinomoto Sakura, es para evitar que la desgracia caiga sobre ésta tierra, no quieres que se libere nuevamente ¿o sí?- le pregunta Akari.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablan, creo que ustedes están locos-

-Shaoran encárgate de que entienda- le pide El Gran Sabio sin darle importancia a los argumentos de la castaña de ojos verdes -deberás entrenarla arduamente día a día y prepararla para la gran batalla-.

-Si señor-

-Oigan, ¿qué? mi opinión no cuenta- vuelve a hablar la oji-verde.

-¿Qué vas a decir? No puedes negarte o crees que soy tu prometido porque quiero, la situación es seria, dado el sufrimiento que te causó Tsukishiro acabas de desatar la desagracia en éste mundo, los monstros que viste empezarán a alimentarse de almas para fortalecerse y empezarán a hacer estragos por todo el mundo para lograr despertar a Kagura- le dijo cruelmente el muchacho.

-Pero... pero…- la chica había quedado sin palabras.

-Todo lo que viste en tus sueños realmente sucedió hace tres siglos y tú querida, eres la protagonista de ello- le volvió a indicar el joven.

-Todo se hubiera evitado si en lugar de a Yue hubieses escogido a Li en aquel entonces, pero al parecer eras demasiado materialista e interesada y Li era un pobre mago sin mucho potencial- le dijo seriamente Li Ieran.

-Yue te engañó, te enamoró y al final Kagura logró su cometido, logró que Yue te traicionara y te tendiera una trampa- continuó Li Hien.

-Pero… eso quiere decir que…-

-Aunque la historia es a la inversa, Yukito es la reencarnación de Yue, te engañó y te causó el dolor que desató la maldición- le explica Akari.

-Es tiempo de que empiecen a entrenar- dijo sin más El Gran Sabio.

-Pero yo…- trataba de decir la chica.

-Sin peros- habla un poco alterado el Gran señor.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa, deben estar preocupados por mi "¿no sé qué hacer? en el fondo si creo toda ésta historia pero, es tan irreal, magia…"- habló finalmente Sakura.

-No es momento…- trata de decir Shaoran.

-¡Oye! Si esto me va a tomar gran parte de mi tiempo debo acomodar mis horarios de entrenamiento con los de la universidad y mis papas deben estar al tanto de ello- habló enérgicamente la muchacha.

-¿Tus padres? Si los involucramos deberemos protegerlos todo el tiempo ya que estarían propensos a ataques- le hace ver El Gran Sabio.

-Mi prima y mejor amiga también debe estar al tanto- prosigue sin darle importancia a las palabras del Gran Señor.

-Estas poniendo muchas condiciones señorita- vuelve a hablar El Gran Sabio.

-Soy la Witch Moon recuerda, si quiere que vuelva a tener la capacidad que tuve hace tres siglos debo estar tranquila con la situación de mi casa-.

-Bien… "no hay duda, tiene el carácter de la Witch Moon"- le concede el Gran Señor.

-Otra cosa… ¿quién va a hablar con mis padres sobre esto? necesito algo creíble para ausentarme de mi casa sin motivo alguno-

-Bien, irán Akira y tus suegros junto con tu prometido-

-¡Qué no es mi…!-

-Es tu prometido y si los dos logran sobrevivir a los duros tiempos que se aproximan se casarán en dos años a partir de hoy, ese fue el legado que dejaste como Witch Moon antes de empezar la batalla en el mundo mágico más grande de la historia, debes cumplirla o no tendrás acceso a tu magia, quedó claro y Li Shaoran morirá irremediablemente junto con todos los seres mágicos y seres humanos corrientes- le regaña El Gran Sabio.

-¡Yo soy fuerte!- expone Li Shaoran, Sakura lo veía de reojo.

-Kagura lo es más ¿quedó claro Witch Moon?-

-Claro como el agua- le dice la castaña a la imponente presencia -seremos "novios"- le vuelve a hablar haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos.

-Eso incluye que debes serme fiel- le indica el ambarino a la castaña.

-Al igual que tú- Shaoran frunció el rostro ante el comentario de su prometida, ya oficialmente su prometida después de tantos años.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer a una novia tan fea y terca?-.

-¡Baboso!-

-Por hoy retírenlos de mi presencia ¡Uy! estos jóvenes de hoy en día- finalizó El Gran Sabio.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

-Estas poniendo muchas condiciones señorita- vuelve a hablar El Gran Sabio.

-Soy la Witch Moon recuerda, si quiere que vuelva a tener la capacidad que tuve hace tres siglos debo estar tranquila con la situación de mi casa-.

-Bien… "no hay duda, tiene el carácter de la Witch Moon"- le concede el Gran Señor.

-Otra cosa… ¿quién va a hablar con mis padres sobre esto? necesito algo creíble para ausentarme de mi casa sin motivo alguno-

-Bien, irán Akira y tus suegros junto con tu prometido-

-¡Qué no es mi…!-

-Es tu prometido y si los dos logran sobrevivir a los duros tiempos que se aproximan se casarán en dos años a partir de hoy, ese fue el legado que dejaste como Witch Moon antes de empezar la batalla en el mundo mágico más grande de la historia, debes cumplirla o no tendrás acceso a tu magia, quedó claro y Li Shaoran morirá irremediablemente junto con todos los seres mágicos y seres humanos corrientes- le regaña El Gran Sabio.

-¡Yo soy fuerte!- expone Li Shaoran, Sakura lo veía de reojo.

-Kagura lo es más ¿quedó claro Witch Moon?-

-Claro como el agua- le dice la castaña a la imponente presencia -seremos "novios"- le vuelve a hablar haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos.

-Eso incluye que debes serme fiel- le indica el ambarino a la castaña.

-Al igual que tú- Shaoran frunció el rostro ante el comentario de su prometida, ya oficialmente su prometida después de tantos años.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer a una novia tan fea y terca?-.

-¡Baboso!-

-Por hoy retírenlos de mi presencia ¡Uy! estos jóvenes de hoy en día- finalizó El Gran Sabio.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 5**

-Solo una cosa más…- suspiró fuera de la casa Kinomoto la menor de los hijos pertenecientes a esa familia.

-¿Ahora que?- dijo su prometido mostrando cansancio en sus palabras.

-El que seas mi "novio" y te sea fiel, no significa que vaya a amarte o… o vaya a dejar de pensar en Yuki- dijo la castaña reflejando tristeza al decir lo último.

-Como sea, no me interesa- fueran las únicas palabras del chico quien no se digno a mirarla.

-Querida Sakura- dijo su nueva suegra pero hace una pausa para mirarla y continúa -¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-

-¿Eh? si claro-

-Como tu suegra- empieza agachándose y tomando el rostro de la nueva maga, acto que sorprendió a su hijo, su esposo y al mensajero mágico ya que, Ieran Li no suele mostrar ningún tipo de afecto -espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hijo- la chica rió nerviosamente por lo que Shaoran decidió intervenir.

-Entremos ya- sin embargo su tono fue un tanto molesto.

-Tranquilo Yuki, iremos a la estación de policía a poner la denuncia… no, no hace falta que nos acompañes… mejor si sabes algo nos avisas…- se escuchaba la voz de Touya.

-Démonos prisa, tía-

-Ya vamos querida, estoy buscando un suéter- ahora era la voz de Nadeshiko la que se escuchaba.

-Touya deja de hablar por teléfono- le pide el padre al chico.

-Ni siquiera tiene veinticuatro horas desaparecida- alega el moreno.

-¡No importa!- suplica la amatista al borde de una crisis nerviosa, trataba de mantenerse en clama pero la desaparición de Sakura la tenía muy desubicada, era su mejor amiga y su prima, a la que más quería.

-¡Qué escándalo!- dice la castaña cuando entra a la casa –perdón, no sé ¿qué pasará?- le explica a su "nueva familia", su nuevo mundo, la familia Kinomoto se asomó, literariamente hablando, al escuchar a la recién llegada.

-¡Sakura! Hija ¿dónde estabas?- le pregunta su madre angustiada al tenerla cerca y tomar la cara de la joven en sus delicadas manos.

-Me tenías preocupada- le reclamo Tomoyo mientras saltaba a los brazos de su prima -¿estás bien?-.

-Eh, si- responde un poco confundida, no sabía que su familia estaba tan preocupada por ella.

-Después hablamos, Sakura apareció pero…- le estaba diciendo a Yukito cuando detectó la presencia de unos desconocidos en su casa, unos desconocidos que no quería que aparecieran nunca.

-Pero…- dijo el ex-novio de la reciente maga al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Viene acompañada, luego hablamos- y terminó la conversación para unirse a los recién llegados.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo Fujitaka saludando a los recién llegados.

-¡Buenas noches Kinomoto!- dijeron al unisonó los Li.

-Buenas! ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?- pregunta Nadeshiko interviniendo en la escena.

-Vienen conmigo mamá- aclaró Sakura.

-¿Monstruo qué te hicis…?- se quedó mirando fijamente a los recién llegados -¿qué haces con personas cómo éstas Sakura?- le preguntó con aparente molestia, lo que él había temido por muchos años ya se estaba cumpliendo.

-Será mejor que se sienten, señor Li, señora Li, por favor tomen asiento- indica la castaña.

-Gracias querida- dijo su suegra.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunta de forma intuitiva la amatista.

-Siéntate Tomoyo, eh… ¿quieren algo de tomar?- dijo mostrando su nerviosismo, no sabía cómo empezar.

-Al grano Sakura- habló Touya ofuscado.

-Si quieres yo lo explico de una buena vez y nos dejamos de tonterías- habló Shaoran de forma determinada viendo directamente a Sakura.

-¿Cómo crees? No tienes tacto ni sutileza para decir las cosas- le dice Sakura, la actitud del chico no le agradaba, desde que lo conoció, hace una hora escasamente, su primera impresión no fue la mejor, todo lo contrario.

-¡Oye! Ni siquiera me conoces para que digas eso- le alega su prometido.

-Me bastaron cinco minutos contigo para saber todo lo que necesito saber de ti- dijo cortantemente la castaña.

-Mira quien lo dice, la niña tonta y fea- habla el ambarino de manera burlona.

-Disculpen a mi hijo, nunca suele irritarse de esa forma- habla con los ojos cerrados tratando de no mostrar el enojo que la situación ameritaba desde el punto de vista de la china.

-Sakura tampoco suele hacer éste tipo de escenas- dice desconcertada la madre de la joven.

-Parece que va para largo- hace una pausa y se dirige a la madre de Sakura -tía ¿quieres que prepare un poco de té?-.

-Gracias linda, eres muy amable- le agradece con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿De qué nos quieren hablar?- exclama Touya ya bastante molesto, mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían intercambiando palabras un poco desagradables e ignorando a los presentes.

-Buenas noches señores Kinomoto y señorita Daidoji- empieza el mensajero de El Gran Sabio, Akira.

-¿Cómo la conoces si no se han presentado?- habla sorprendido el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Ya vamos a llegar a esa parte, estoy presente ésta noche aquí debido a la insistencia de la señorita Kinomoto, soy un mensajero-.

-Mensajero de…- habló Fujitaka.

-Del mundo mágico- dijo con simpleza, Fujitaka y Nadeisko pusieron cara de incomprensión pero Touya solo frunció el rostro.

-¿Y qué mensaje nos puede traer?- dijo Nadeshiko un poco dudosa, Tomoyo escuchaba todo desde la cocina.

-He venido a petición del ser mágico más poderoso del mundo y del Gran Sabio mágico a ponerlos al tanto de la situación-.

-¿Qué situación?- exigió Touya levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-Veo que no te sorprendes y ya sé porqué- afirma Akira, hace una pausa y habla mirando a Sakura -la Witch Moon ha despertado nuevamente pero no lo ha hecho por completo y necesitará ayuda y entrenamiento para recordar lo sucedido hace tres siglos atrás- declara sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Despertó…- susurra Touya mirando a su pequeña hermana quien había dejado de discutir con su prometido, acto por el cual agachó la cabeza.

-Un momento ¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó la madre de la castaña mostrando confusión, razón por la cual Fujitaka tomó su mano aunque no había terminado de comprender lo sucedido.

-Kinomoto Sakura- habló Li Ieran seriamente levantándose -es la reencarnación de la famosa y poderosa Witch Moon, maga que hace tres siglos acabó con la oscuridad en una terrible batalla contra Kagura, el ser maligno más temible que existió; ésta lucha acabó con la vida de ambas pero ambas dejaron un conjuro final-.

-Witch Moon envió al infierno a los seres malignos que había derrotado y los sacó de su éter en el que los mantenía prisioneros y los condicionó a volver solo con su reencarnación mientras que, Kagura la maldijo a regresar cuando le volvieran a romper el corazón trayendo la desgracia y regresándola a la vida- finalizó Touya.

-Veo que conoces la historia- dijo por primera vez Hien mirándolo atentamente -ya veo porqué- Touya solo lo miró seriamente.

-Eso… ¿Qué significa exactamente?- cuestiona Nadeshiko.

-Que la señorita Sakura debe volver a capturar a los seres malignos que volvieron a aparecer en éste mundo causado por el sufrimiento que causó Tsukishiro- sentencia el mensajero de El Gran Sabio.

-Y ustedes… ¿Van a ayudarle…?- vuelve a hablar la madre de la oji-verde.

-Debemos hacerlo, es nuestro deber- dice Ieran Li, esas palabras de cierta forma tranquilizan a la familia de la chica.

-¡Que emocionante!- exclama Tomoyo, Sakura solo veía la escena un tanto ajena de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Entre seres mágicos se ayudan?- consulta Fujitaka.

-Sí y no, en éste caso debemos ayudarle- dice Li Hien.

-Porque no ha despertado por completo…-indica Touya.

-En parte sí, pero en realidad es porque Sakura es la prometida de Shaoran- dice la suegra de la chica.

-¿Qué?- pronuncia Nadeshiko bastante sorprendida.

-¿Porqué? No recuerdo en ningún lado haber leído qué…- trata de decir Touya pero es interrumpido.

-No todo está a disposición en la Tierra chico, Witch Moon y un antecesor Li, estuvieron comprometidos en aquella época- empieza Li Hien -pero Witch Moon lo cambió por Yue, ahora Tsukishiro, por conveniencia, porque no era muy poderoso a los ojos de Witch Moon ni tenía buena posición social, Yue la traicionó y la desgracia pasó-

-¿Y por eso están comprometidos ahora?- pregunta sin entender muy bien Fujitaka.

-No solo por eso- habló finalmente el ambarino quien se había mantenido callado desde que la explicación empezó -Witch Moon se dio cuenta de que aunque no amaba a mi antecesor en el momento de la batalla final, lo amó cuando eran niños y le juró que si volvían a verse estarían juntos por siempre, para no dejar que la desgracia callera en éste mundo, el Gran Sabio lo sabe, por eso estamos comprometidos aunque no queramos, debemos obedecerlo sino queremos problemas, Witch Moon lo va a recordar en su momento y aunque Kinomoto y yo nos odiemos debemos estar juntos sino queremos que nuestros seres queridos sufran o mueran-.

-Mocoso… musculó un enojado Touya.

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien…- dijo Nadeshiko -mi pequeña, mi hija va a pelear contra seres malignos…- hace una pausa y mira a su esposo con ojo suplicantes -Fujitaka, no podemos permitir eso, no podemos-.

-Yo…- solo miraba a su hija, de una u otra forma sentía que no podía detenerla

-Lo siento pero… yo desperté a esos seres malignos, perdón- dice agachando la cabeza.

-¡No Sakura!- lágrimas salían de sus ojos -hija nosotros te vamos a proteger…-

-No podemos protegerla- dijo Touya de manera contundente.

-Pero ¡qué dices Touya!- gritó alarmada la madre.

-No podemos, es su destino, estaba escrito y si no quiere morir y dejar la desgracia en éste mundo, tendremos que apoyarla, solamente eso podemos hacer- volvió a hablar el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Sakura…- sollozó Tomoyo.

-No se preocupen, todo va a estar bien, el amargado de mi novio me va a entrenar, y esa es una de las razones por las cuales pedí que alguien me acompañara, para que me creyeran y comprendieran que debo acomodar mis horarios para el entrenamiento y las clases- dijo finalmente Sakura.

-¿Y te van a proteger?- le pregunta Nadeshiko.

-En teoría debería de haber recordado todo, su pasado y cómo utilizar la magia, por suerte éstos seres malignos no han despertado completamente, Kagura tampoco, así que no tienen todos sus poderes, eso nos da ventaja mientras Shaoran la entrena y mientras sus guardianes despiertan- expone Li Ieran.

-¿Guardianes? ¿Qué guardianes?- pregunta Sakura.

-Bueno es tarde, Shaoran te irá aclarando todas tus dudas poco a poco, cualquier cosa que necesitas solo pídenosla- le dice su suegro.

-Me retiro- dijo el mensajero y desaparece del salón dejando una nube blanca, acto que hizo que Tomoyo tirara la bandeja con el té del susto que se llevó.

-¡Vaya!- exclama Tomoyo al salir del asombro -¡es fabuloso! ¿Tú también podrás hacerlo Sakura?- solo se veían las gotitas bajar por la nuca de los presentes.

-Es mejor retirarnos, los chicos mañana tienen clases- dice Li Ieran y hace una pequeña pausa -no entrenen mañana Shaoran, explícale todas sus dudas después de clases y pasa por ella para ir a la universidad -

-Bien madre- dice en un suspiro el castaño.

-Pasar… ¿por mi? Pero… pero…- tartamudea la chica.

-¡Oh! Olvidamos decírtelo querida nuera, Shaoran asistirá a tu universidad para vigilarte y protegerte, prácticamente tiene tus mismo horarios- le dice su suegro.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- trata de decir la chica.

-Para protegerte, en éste momento peligras- le indica su suegra.

-Por cierto, vamos a formar el campo de energía en ésta casa y uno personal en cada miembro para protegerlos en cada instante- dice Li Hien.

-Así Sakura estará tranquila- concluye Li Ieran.

-Sakura… parece estar en shock- la analiza la amatista.

-Creo que detesta la idea de tenerme cerca más de lo necesario- dice el ambarino con un aire arrogante -¡qué bueno que el sentimiento es mutuo!-

-¡Mocoso del demonio! espero que respetes a mi hermana y no te aproveches de la situación-.

-Kinomoto…- encara el chino al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto en pose china de pelea.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

-Es mejor retirarnos, los chicos mañana tienen clases- dice Li Ieran y hace una pequeña pausa -no entrenen mañana Shaoran, explícale todas sus dudas después de clases y pasa por ella para ir a la universidad -

-Bien madre- dice en un suspiro el castaño.

-Pasar… ¿por mi? Pero… pero…- tartamudea la chica.

-¡Oh! Olvidamos decírtelo querida nuera, Shaoran asistirá a tu universidad para vigilarte y protegerte, prácticamente tiene tus mismo horarios- le dice su suegro.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- trata de decir la chica.

-Para protegerte, en éste momento peligras- le indica su suegra.

-Por cierto, vamos a formar el campo de energía en ésta casa y uno personal en cada miembro para protegerlos en cada instante- dice Li Hien.

-Así Sakura estará tranquila- concluye Li Ieran.

-Sakura… parece estar en shock- la analiza la amatista.

-Creo que detesta la idea de tenerme cerca más de lo necesario- dice el ambarino con un aire arrogante -¡qué bueno que el sentimiento es mutuo!-

-¡Mocoso del demonio! espero que respetes a mi hermana y no te aproveches de la situación-.

-Kinomoto…- encara el chino al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto en pose china de pelea.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Touya ya basta!- le pide exaltada Sakura a su hermano -no le digas mocoso- interponiéndose entre ellos, los dos chicos solo se miraban fijamente.

-¡Buenas noches! la puerta estaba abierta- todos se quedaron callados al ver entrar al causante de la desgracia tanto mágica cómo sentimental -cuando escuché que Sakura había aparecido quise venir inmediatamente para hablar con ella- no obstante Touya estaba demasiado celoso del joven Li, sabía que ese chico le iba a dar muchos problemas a su hermana y no quería tener que depender de él para que protegieran a su monstruo pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra pero no iba a ceder tan pronto y hacerse las cosas fáciles al chino e ignorando la llegada de su mejor amigo y ex cuñado prosiguió.

-¿Me vas a decir que estás de acuerdo con ser la novia de éste?- le pregunta Touya a su hermana menor.

-Eh…- la chica se había quedado completamente ida con la llegada de su ex novio, ese chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacía tantos años, con el que había pasado tantas cosas y vivido tantos momentos importantes en su vida, su primer beso, su primera vez con el que pensó que pasaría el resto de vida, ese chico del cual siempre confió ciegamente.

-¡Kinomoto!- le dice con aparente enojo su prometido.

-Eh…-

-Eres un desastre… solo quiero decirte que no te aproveches de mi hermana o te la verás conmigo mocoso- le advierte Touya al ambarino.

-¡Oye Touya! deja de tratarlo así, sabes los motivos de esto así que no confundas las cosas ni me las compliques- habló un tanto exasperada la oji-verde, algo que era muy poco común en ella.

-Te estaré vigilando- le dice su nuevo cuñado a Shaoran.

-Nosotros nos marchamos, vienes Shaoran- le dice su madre.

-En un momento madre-.

-Buenas noches, gracias por su hospitalidad- dice Li Hien para retirarse de la residencia Kinomoto.

-Gracias a ustedes por la ayuda que le brindan a Sakura- responde Fujitaka.

-Supongo que nos veremos constantemente- dice Nadeshiko con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una reverencia.

-Supones bien- dijo Li Ieran de forma fría e indiferente mientras se retiraban del lugar.

-Yukito…- murmuró Sakura.

-Sakura, quiero explicarte…- dijo tratando de acercarse, Shaoran se recostó en la pared, cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos.

-No tienes nada que explicar- retrocedió unos pasos, acto por el cual Yukito decidió no acercarse a ella -lo sé todo y aunque sé que trataste de serme fiel y hablar conmigo no me pidas que te perdone en éste momento o que seamos amigos, simplemente en éste momento no puedo pero no te preocupes, eres como un miembro de la familia no te voy a condicionar a que vengas cuando yo no esté- le dijo seriamente la chica.

-Sakura… ¿qué sucede? pensé qué…- decía Yukito no obstante la chica lo interrumpió.

-Que iba a llorar por ti y que iba a estar derrumbada, lo siento pero ahora estoy viviendo algo más importante. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir-

-Me siento culpable- decía el albino.

-Esto era algo inevitable- vuelve a hablar la chica mirándolo con un poco de rencor.

-Me alegra que estés bien, estaba preocupado, creo que lo mejor será que me marche, permiso, buenas noches- todos se despidieron de Yukito mientras Sakura lo miraba tristemente alejarse de su casa y por ende de su vida para siempre, eso lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón.

-Mañana paso por ti treinta minutos antes de clases, espero seas puntual- le dice Shaoran sacándola de la ensoñación en la que estaba la chica.

-Bien- lo miró y él seguía en la misma posición.

-No me importa si sigues amando a Tsukishiro- volvió a hablar el chico -y lloras por él día y noche o si lo sigues viendo, solo te advierto que mientras estemos juntos no permito que te desconcentres del entrenamiento pensando en él, así que si no quieres problemas conmigo mantén éste asunto lejos de nuestro entrenamiento ¿quedó claro?-

-Bien- dijo mirándolo de reojo, su cara apuntaba el suelo mientras su nuevo novio pasaba a la par sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡Ese mocoso!-

-Touya, ya te dije que no quiero más problemas, me voy a mi habitación- le dijo a su hermano menor.

-Voy contigo Sakura- mientras las dos chicas desaparecían de los mayores de la casa.

-Cariño ¿no deberíamos de hablar con ella?- dijo Nadeshiko mirando a su esposo.

-Es mejor que la dejen, digan lo que digan no podrán evitar su destino-.

-¿Cómo sabes de esto Touya?- le pregunta su padre.

-Leí uno de tus libros papá, en realidad no soy un mago pero tengo el poder de reconocer seres poderosos y comunicarme con espíritus, lo descubrí desde que estaba en la escuela, tengo ciertas amistades y éste evento lo esperan desde hace tres siglos cuando sucedió la batalla final entre la magia negra y la magia blanca- dijo Touya sin más ni menos - Witch Moon protagonizó esa batalla y desde hace un año estoy consciente de que Sakura es su reencarnación-

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- le reclama su madre.

-Ya era tarde, Sakura ya estaba enamorada de Yukito así que los grandes sabios decidieron que lo mejor era alargar la desgracia, ellos fueron responsables junto conmigo de que a Yukito se le complicara a la hora de hablar con Sakura- volvió a explicar el chico.

-Ya veo ¿y por qué nunca nos contaste todo esto?- le habló ahora su padre.

-A los grandes sabios no les gusta involucrar a los humanos normales en sus asuntos, ya que habría que proteger más gente y eso impediría el poder desempeñarse mejor en una batalla- aclaró el muchacho.

-¡Qué complicado!- comentó la madre.

-¿Y por qué fuiste tan grosero con el joven Li?- le dice su padre.

-Cierto hijo, al final tendremos que verlo muy seguido ¿realmente crees que lleguen a casarse?-

-Si en dos años aun siguen vivos, ten por seguro que se casarán madre-

-Si siguen vivos…- repite la cabeza de la casa -¿qué va a pasar Touya?-

-Con respecto al mocoso no lo sé…- dijo sinceramente -no creo que se enamore de Sakura ni ella, son muy diferentes pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que va haber una gran batalla, como hace 300 años atrás y de lo que tengo miedo es de que ese mocoso, al no enamorarse de Sakura no la proteja con su vida- confiesa el chico.

-Falta mucho para eso… además, hay muchos magos que lucharan con ellos ¿cierto?- le pregunta el padre.

-Hasta donde puedan pero esa batalla es propia del mocoso y Sakura- dijo "pero si pasa lo contrario, que es lo que probablemente suceda, no creo que Sakura pueda soportarlo" pensó solo para sí el chico.

En la habitación de Sakura

-¿Pero qué dices? Si está de lo más guapo- le dice Tomoyo.

-Es un malcriado, arrogante, sabelotodo, lo detesto además, yo sigo amando a Yuki- dice alterada la oji-verde.

-Pero el ama a otra, una tal Nakuru-

-Nakuro…- dice pensativamente la chica

-¿La conoces? Trabaja con él por lo que comentó-

-Creo que una vez almorcé con ellos- dice despreocupadamente.

-¡Vaya! pero bueno, eso es pasado, dime ¿qué tipo de magia sabes hacer?-

-¿Eh?- se queda en otras la castaña.

-Eres la maga más poderosa del mundo… ¿lo recuerdas?- le dice bromeando la amatista.

-No sé que sé hacer…- confesó apenada aunque movió los hombros indicando que no tampoco le importaba mucho.

-Monstruo, será mejor que leas esto- le entregó un libro un poco antiguo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Un poco de tu historia pasada- le indica su hermano saliendo de la habitación de la chica.

-Bueno es tarde, nos hablamos mañana- le dice Tomoyo mientras se despedía con un abrazo de apoyo.

-Te cuidas Tomoyo, me avisas cuando llegas a tu casa-.

-Bien, descansa- y salió de la habitación de su prima para dirigirse a su casa.

Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir, leyó un poco del libro que su hermano le había entregado y comprobó que su historia realmente pasó. Toda la madrugada pasó pensando en la traición de Yukito y cómo haría para sobrevivir día a día sin él, ese pensamiento le provocó que las lágrimas que había contenido desde el momento en que lo vio entrar a su casa, salieran y el hecho de que estuviera preocupado por ella, sin embargo solo estaba preocupado porque la quería como a una hermana.

-Solo me quiere como a una hermana ¿por qué, por qué? No quiero eso, yo quiero que me ame, quiero devolverme en el tiempo ¿cómo puedo recuperarlo?- se preguntó a sí misma no obstante no encontró respuesta, no la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Y con ese pensamiento pasó el resto de la madrugada. Amaneció más pronto de lo que ella quiso puesto que el sueño la atacó a las seis de la mañana sin embargo su despertador sonó y decidió levantarse y ser puntual con el ser que ahora solía ser su nuevo novio. Se levantó, ordenó su habitación, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta, no se maquilló ni se preocupó por disimular sus ojeras o la hinchazón de sus ojos, alistó su mochila y bajó al comedor en donde encontró a los tres miembros de su familia, les dio los buenos días y se sentó junto a ellos, ya eran las siete de la mañana y su prometido estaba por llegar, lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar hijita?- le pregunta tiernamente su madre.

-No tengo hambre, solo un poco de té- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Te ves mal, deberías comer un poco- le pide su madre.

-Pareces loca monstruo-.

-Déjame en paz, no me tienes muy contenta que digamos- le achaca a su hermano.

-No te enojes con tu hermano, tuvo sus motivos…- le indica su madre tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-No quiero hablar de eso-.

-Está bien, no se vuelve a tocar el tema pero cariño, arréglate un poco que va a decir ese muchacho- le pide su padre.

-No me importa lo que diga- dice sin más.

-Sakura por favor- le llama la atención Nadeshiko.

-Eh- "¿quién me llama?" se pregunta mentalmente la castaña.

-Estoy afuera, sal ya- le dice mentalmente su novio.

-¡Ah!- pegó un grito de espanto -Li…-

-¿De qué hablas? Te volviste loca?- le dice su hermano.

-Escuché a Li- dice y se fue asomar por la ventana) -ya llegó, me voy seguro vuelvo tarde- al finalizar esas palabras salió de la cocina.

-Cuídate mi amor, y no andes sola, permite que el joven Li te traiga a la casa- grita su madre esperando que la chica la escuchara.

-Sí, nos vemos- "supongo que los complaceré para no preocuparlos" suspiró la castaña, salió de su casa y se dirigió al auto deportivo de su prometido, un Porsche Carrera GT, negro para dos personas y se montó en el auto -pudiste abrirme la puerta- le dice irónicamente.

-Perdón Witch Moon- dice tratando de evitar la molestia que sentía.

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Sakura-.

-Bien Kinomoto- dice sin más.

-¡Ay!- suspira y toma aire -¿té me llamaste?-

-Así es, por telepatía-

-Me asustaste-

-Acostúmbrate-.

-Mejor llámame por teléfono- le pide sin darle importancia a lo de la telepatía.

-¿Para qué? Eso solo lo hacen los simples mortales- le dice molesto.

-De los cuales somos parte y quiero ser normal- y toma el celular de Shaoran el cual se encontraba al alcance.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta viéndola de reojo mientras ella traveseaba el aparato.

-Te voy a anotar mi número y de paso voy a mandarme un mensaje para registrar el tuyo- le explica.

-¿Con el fin de?- pregunta el chico bastante enojado.

-No lo sé, pero de igual forma tendremos nuestros números y ya no discutas- dándole fin a esa absurda discusión.

-Solo tendremos una relación profesional, no sentimental- le repite el chico.

-Genial, así que evitemos relacionarnos en público ¿te parece?- le contesta la muchacha.

-Me parece- le afirma el chico -es la única idea buena que has tenido-.

-¿Tienes novia?- le pregunta cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-Novia en serio, no… tengo amigas- dice con una sonrisa sexy.

-¿Y yo puedo tener amigos entonces?- le pregunta irónicamente.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana mientras nadie se de cuenta, no me importa lo que piensen los seres normales solo me importa lo que piensen los seres mágicos y sabios- le contesta el chico con cierto pesar en su voz.

-Pues a mí me importan los normales, así que no te exhibas con cualquiera- le dice un poco enojada.

-Lo mismo va para ti, sin embargo mientras menos personas sepan que tenemos algo mejor-

-¡Perfecto!- le dijo Sakura y continuaron el recorrido hasta la universidad en silencio.

En la universidad

-Gracias, con permiso- Tomoyo salía de la biblioteca con varios libros en los brazos y de pronto chocó con alguien haciendo que sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-Discúlpeme ¡qué torpeza la mía!- dice un chico extranjero mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros.

-No se preocupe yo fui descuidada-

-Tome- le dice entregándole los libros -Eriol Hiragizawa mucho gusto soy nuevo aquí- se presenta brindándole la mano a la chica.

-Tomoyo Daidoji, un placer- le dice la chica con una sonrisa estrechando la mano del oji-azul.

-Señorita Daidoji ¿me puede indicar la oficina del rector?-

-Claro, es por ese pasillo, hasta el final, la puerta de la derecha- le indica Tomoyo señalando el camino.

-¡Gracias!- y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted- le responde con otra sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Continuará…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Tienes novia?- le pregunta cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-Novia en serio, no… tengo amigas- dice con una sonrisa sexy.

-¿Y yo puedo tener amigos entonces?- le pregunta irónicamente.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana mientras nadie se de cuenta, no me importa lo que piensen los seres normales solo me importa lo que piensen los seres mágicos y sabios- le contesta el chico con cierto pesar en su voz.

-Pues a mí me importan los normales, así que no te exhibas con cualquiera- le dice un poco enojada.

-Lo mismo va para ti, sin embargo mientras menos personas sepan que tenemos algo mejor-

-¡Perfecto!- le dijo Sakura y continuaron el recorrido hasta la universidad en silencio.

En la universidad

-Gracias, con permiso- Tomoyo salía de la biblioteca con varios libros en los brazos y de pronto chocó con alguien haciendo que sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-Discúlpeme ¡qué torpeza la mía!- dice un chico extranjero mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros.

-No se preocupe yo fui descuidada-

-Tome- le dice entregándole los libros -Eriol Hiragizawa mucho gusto soy nuevo aquí- se presenta brindándole la mano a la chica.

-Tomoyo Daidoji, un placer- le dice la chica con una sonrisa estrechando la mano del oji-azul.

-Señorita Daidoji ¿me puede indicar la oficina del rector?-

-Claro, es por ese pasillo, hasta el final, la puerta de la derecha- le indica Tomoyo señalando el camino.

-¡Gracias!- y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted- le responde con otra sonrisa y siguió su camino.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 7**

-Llegamos, nos vemos aquí a la salida- le dijo cortantemente el ambarino.

-Bien- le contestó la castaña y salió del auto.

-Pudiste haber dado las gracias al menos-

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que me trajeras- le dijo de forma seria, sin mucho interés y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sakura llegó a la clase en donde se encontró con Tomoyo, Shaoran tenía clase en el mismo piso así que sentía la leve presencia de su prometida. El era muy buen estudiante, con solo poner atención en clases era suficiente, de igual forma siempre estaba leyendo algún libro para ampliar sus conocimientos, siempre se mantenía ocupado, si no era con sus estudios era con su entrenamiento, tanto de conjuros mágicos hasta del estilo chino de pelea, era excelente en ese campo y dominaba otras disciplinas acordes. Las clases trascurrieron de manera normal, las chicas salieron al pasillo con el fin de ir a la biblioteca a devolver los libros que Tomoyo alquiló temprano, mientras caminaban escucharon los mismos murmullos a lo largo del recorrido

-Viste al chico nuevo, dicen que viene de Inglaterra, está en mi clase y es divino…- dijo una chica que se encontraba cerca de las primas.

-No, pero a mí me encantó el otro, es tan serio e inteligente, demasiado sexy- dijo la que la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo será en la cama?- habló otra muchacha que se unió a la conversación.

-No lo sé pero voy a averiguarlo- dijo descaradamente la primera.

-Deben de estar hablando de Hiragizawa, el chico es nuevo, parece inglés, lo conocí temprano- le aclara Tomoyo a Sakura.

-Hablan de dos chicos nuevos ¿quién sabe? Puede ser- dice Sakura despreocupadamente.

-¡Ay! Me sonrió, Li-Kun me sonrió- dice otra chica uniéndose al grupo de fans de los chicos nuevos.

-Y del imbécil de mi novio- habla con aparente enojo la oji-verde -al parecer de esos dos hablan- afirma sin más.

-No le digas así a tu prometido- le vacila Tomoyo con una risa traviesa.

-No es nada mío, solo son formalismos- le aclara Sakura.

-Te casarás con él- le vuelve a decir su prima con una risita.

-Solo si los dos sobrevivimos…- dice con pesar Sakura.

-¿Sobrevivir?- pregunta mecánicamente Tomoyo bastante asombrada ante las palabras de su prima.

-Si, no sé hasta qué punto se van a complicar las cosas pero siento, que no va a ser fácil lo que nos espera- le indica.

-Me preocupas Sakura- la aludida solo sonrió levemente.

-Daidoji, nos volvemos a encontrar ¡qué bueno!- le dice el joven inglés.

-Hiragizawa ¡hola!- le saluda nuevamente sonriendo dulcemente -ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, él es el chico que te mencioné- .

-También soy su prima, mucho gusto, bienvenido a Tomoeda- se presenta Sakura extendiéndole la mano, la cual Eriol tomó -Disculpe ¿lo conozco?- le pregunta sintiendo una extraña sensación una vez estrechó la mano del susodicho-.

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos- le responde con una sonrisa elegante.

-Bueno, si nos disculpa, debemos regresar estos libros- le indica Tomoyo al joven oji-azul.

-Adelante- las chicas prosiguieron, él solo las miró alejarse -es la primera vez que nos vemos… en ésta vida- y siguió caminando.

Las chicas devolvieron los libros sin ninguna complicación, en todas partes por las que pasaban solo se escuchaban comentarios de los chicos nuevos, Eriol y Shaoran, al parecer las chicas de la universidad estaban embobadas por esos dos.

-Tardaste- le dijo de manera cortante, estaba apoyado en su auto.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- fue la simple respuesta de la castaña.

-Pudiste haberme avisado, para algo tomaste mi número- le reclama el chico un poco exasperado.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- le dijo pasando a la par suya.

-Claro que sí- afirma jalándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él bruscamente.

-No peleen chicos- les pide Tomoyo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- le dijo el ambarino después de suspirar para soltarla.

-¡Sakura, hola!- saluda Rika, una vieja amiga de las chicas, gritaba desde largo y venía acompañada con otras dos más.

-¡Hola chicas!- saluda Sakura.

-Hola, ¿qué van a hacer hoy por la noche?- pregunta Chiharu mientras se acercaba.

-Yo aun no tengo planes- asegura la morena.

-Li hola, somos compañeros- le indica Naoko acercándose.

-Ah sí, hola- dice despreocupadamente Li Shaoran.

-¿Se conocen Sakura?- pregunta Rika, quien poseía el cabello oscuro y grandes ojos.

-Eh…-

-¿Te vas con él? ¿Y Tsukishiro no se molesta?- pregunta asombrada Chiharu, de ojos cafés y cabello café.

-Yukito y yo terminamos- fue lo único que pudo decir la afligida chica ante el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

-El joven Li es hijo de unos amigos de la familia y los padres de Sakura le pidieron que le muestre la ciudad- improvisó Tomoyo para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, eso es- la secuencia la oji-verde.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué van a hacer por la noche?- pregunta Naoko, chica que usaba anteojos redondos y de cabellos cafés con un corte por los hombros recto.

-Kinomoto y yo tenemos planes- declara el chico, algo que no fue muy buena idea.

-Planes…- dice Naoko.

-Si, con nuestros padres- y ríe nerviosamente -bueno ya nos vamos, chao chicas- todas se despidieron de Sakura mientras Shaoran le abría galantemente la puerta del auto para que subiera.

-¡Qué envidia con Sakura!- dice emocionada Rika.

-Li es sumamente guapo y se ve que también es muy interesante- la sigue Naoko.

-Sí, el joven Li es muy diferente de la mayoría de muchachos- habla Tomoyo -se vino de Hong Kong con su familia y al parecer tiene un interés especial en Sakura-.

-¡En serio! ¡Ay qué lástima!- expresa Naoko tristemente -y yo que pensé que estaba libre- Tomoyo sonríe ante el comentario.

-Libre está, pero quién sabe por cuánto- les dice la amatista mirando como desaparece el deslumbrante auto de Li Shaoran.

-¿Y Sakura cómo está por lo de Yukito, cómo fue?- interroga una de las chicas.

-Lo poco que sé- miente la morena -es que terminaron porque el joven Yukito ya no sentía lo mismo por Sakura y que no quedaron enojados-.

-Pobre Sakura, ella lo amaba demasiado- afirma Rika.

-¿No será que hay otra de por medio?- dice aleatoriamente Naoko.

-Realmente no puedo asegurar eso, pero es lo más probable- y con estos comentarios las chicas se marcharon de la universidad.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunta la castaña.

-Primero a mi casa a dejar el auto, luego tenemos que ir al consejo de magos-

-¿Para qué?-.

-Debemos recoger algo importante de tu sensei- le dice el chico.

-Mi sensei…- mira al chico un tanto extrañada.

-Tuviste un sensei, él te enseñó todo lo que sabes- le empieza a explicar.

-Lo que sé…-.

-Así es, lo que sabes, es solo que no has recuperado tu memoria pero llegarás a recordarlo, tu sensei fue el mejor mago antes de ti-.

-No recuerdo en ninguno de mis sueños haberlo visto-.

-Murió antes de la batalla final, él estuvo enamorado de Kagura y aunque sabía que era malvada pensó que podía controlarla pero no contaba con que tú te enamoraras del amante de Kagura-.

-Yue era amante de Kagura?- pregunta extrañada la muchacha.

-Entre otras cosas, también era tu guardián-

-Mi guardián… entonces Yukito…- articula la castaña.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, cuando moriste dejaste como legado que todos los que tuvieron algún tipo de relación contigo tuvieran una vida nueva, hasta que te hagas poderosa sabremos cuál es la verdadera identidad de Yue, tu guardián de la luna- le explica cuidadosamente para no enredarla o confundirla más.

-Guardián de la… luna-.

-Así es, tus poderes se basan en el poder de tu propia estrella, los de Yue en los de la luna y los de Kerberos en los poderes del sol, es por eso que cuando usas esos poderes tu insignia está basada en esos elementos- sin embargo era mucha información para la chica, le estaba costando procesarla.

-¿Qué es una insignia?- "!ay! no entiendo nada" pensó un poco aturdida ante tanta información.

-De verdad no sabes nada- dijo suspirando, cerró los hermosos ojos marrones y respiró pesadamente para volver a hablar de la forma más tranquila y sencilla que podía -una insignia es el reflejo de tus poderes, en tu caso aparece bajo tus pies cuando usas el poder que Clow te heredó, una especie de círculo dorado con una estrella en el centro y la luna y el sol a los extremos-.

-Clow- dijo la castaña y cerró los ojos y en eso se desconectó, tuvo una visión pasada en donde estaba con Clow y éste le estaba enseñando un báculo con un par de alas, también vio unas cartas y escuchó un conjuro, también Clow le explicaba otros aspectos que ella debía ir aprendiendo a manejar.

-Kinomoto ¡oye Kinomoto!- le grita y la agita para que despierte.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-

-Te estaba hablando- dijo un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, es que tuve una visión con Clow- dijo sonriendo -al parecer era una buena persona- y se llevó una mano al pecho, él la miró un tanto extrañado pero ya sabía que ella tenía sueños de su vida pasada así que asumió que era algo normal.

-Dicen que fue como un padre para ti-.

-Ya veo…- expresó un poco pensativa.

-Llegamos- anuncia frenando ante una mansión, el muro se extendía a lo largo de la calle, era alto, no obstante se lograba distinguir la gran mansión que había dentro de este.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Es una mansión!- dice sin ningún tapujo u ocultando algún asombro.

-No es para tanto- le contesta sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Es enorme, más que la de Tomoyo a simple vista-

-Como digas, entremos- Shaoran guardó el auto en la cochera, los dos se bajaron y entraron a la casa, en el recibidor estaba su madre esperándolos.

-Te sentí llegar hijo, Sakura, un placer tenerte aquí en nuestra casa- le saluda haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias señora Li- correspondiendo la reverencia de igual forma -tiene una casa muy hermosa-.

-Gracias querida, considérala tuya-

-Eh… gracias- le contesta con una leve sonrisa.

-Así que ésta es la supuesta Witch Moon- habla una chica de ojos rubí y cabellos negros, largos hasta la cintura, su nombre Mei Ling, ella habló desde la segunda planta de la casa en el comienzo de una de las grandes escaleras de mármol, eran dos en semi caracol al centro de la entrada principal de la casa, talladas en mármol, al final de éstas había una gran mesa de vidrio redonda y una gran lámpara, había dos naves a ambos lados de las escaleras, una era el comedor por lo que se podía ver desde la ubicación de Sakura y la otra la sala principal, habían varias puertas alrededor y detrás de las escaleras se veía una terraza cerrada en vidrio y un gran jardín. Mei Ling bajó lentamente las escaleras con mucha delicadeza, Sakura la miró temerosamente y cuando Mei Ling estuvo frente a frente de Sakura volvió a hablar -no es tan hermosa como decían-

-Perdón…- la oji-verde se quedó tirando líneas, ¿a qué se refería con ese comentario?

-Deberás disculpar a mi sobrina, es un poco grosera y sin modales, pero se debe a que siempre ha estado enamorada de Shaoran- le explica la suegra a la castaña.

-Tía- le trata de reclamar la chica.

-No tenemos tiempo para tus quejas Mei, solo vinimos a dejar el auto, vamos para el consejo- habla Shaoran por primera vez desde que entró a la mansión.

-No seas grosero Li- le dice la castaña ya que no le gustó el modo en que su prometido le habló a la de ojos color rubí.

-Déjalo…- suspira Mei -solo quiero decirte una cosa Witch Moon- Sakura la miró con desconfianza, y en realidad en ése momento se sentía temerosa de todo, estaba con personas desconocidas, totalmente desconocidas y Yukito no estaría para ayudarla, ya no más -más te vale hacer feliz a mi Shaoran y protegerlo con tu vida porque si algo llega a pasarle, te juro que te mato- le amenazó así sin más.

-¡Mei Ling! no le hables así- le habló enérgicamente Li Shaoran a su prima dedicándole una mirada de reproche -es hora de irnos, con permiso madre- e hizo una reverencia, tomó a Sakura de la mano y los dos se tele transportaron al consejo de magos.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

-Así que ésta es la supuesta Witch Moon- habla una chica de ojos rubí y cabellos negros, largos hasta la cintura, su nombre Mei Ling, ella habló desde la segunda planta de la casa en el comienzo de una de las grandes escaleras de mármol, eran dos en semi-caracol al centro de la entrada principal de la casa, talladas en mármol, al final de éstas había una gran mesa de vidrio redonda y una gran lámpara, había dos naves a ambos lados de las escaleras, una era el comedor por lo que se podía ver desde la ubicación de Sakura y la otra la sala principal, habían varias puertas alrededor y detrás de las escaleras se veía una terraza cerrada en vidrio y un gran jardín. Mei Ling bajó lentamente las escaleras con mucha delicadeza, Sakura la miró temerosamente y cuando Mei Ling estuvo frente a frente de Sakura volvió a hablar -no es tan hermosa como decían-

-Perdón…- la oji-verde se quedó tirando líneas, ¿a qué se refería con ese comentario?

-Deberás disculpar a mi sobrina, es un poco grosera y sin modales, pero se debe a que siempre ha estado enamorada de Shaoran- le explica la suegra a la castaña.

-Tía- le trata de reclamar la chica.

-No tenemos tiempo para tus quejas Mei, solo vinimos a dejar el auto, vamos para el consejo- habla Shaoran por primera vez desde que entró a la mansión.

-No seas grosero Li- le dice la castaña ya que no le gustó el modo en que su prometido le habló a la de ojos color rubí.

-Déjalo…- suspira Mei -solo quiero decirte una cosa Witch Moon- Sakura la miró con desconfianza, y en realidad en ése momento se sentía temerosa de todo, estaba con personas desconocidas, totalmente desconocidas y Yukito no estaría para ayudarla, ya no más -más te vale hacer feliz a mi Shaoran y protegerlo con tu vida porque si algo llega a pasarle, te juro que te mato- le amenazó así sin más.

-¡Mei Ling! no le hables así- le habló enérgicamente Li Shaoran a su prima dedicándole una mirada de reproche -es hora de irnos, con permiso madre- e hizo una reverencia, tomó a Sakura de la mano y los dos se tele transportaron al consejo de magos.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 8**

-Los estaba esperando, tardaron- les saluda de esa manera El Gran Sabio.

-Lo sentimos- habla Shaoran haciendo una reverencia -tuvimos unas cuantas demoras- contesta mirando a Sakura.

¿Para qué estamos aquí nuevamente?- pregunta la chica sin la más mínima delicadeza, a lo cual, Shaoran la miró incrédulo, nadie le faltaba el respeto al Gran Sabio de esa manera.

-Veo que sigues teniendo ese pésimo carácter- le dice El Gran Sabio a la chica.

-¿Pésimo carácter?- titubea al preguntar ya que esa afirmación la desconcierta y la llena de nerviosismo, se sintió apenada.

-Así es, yo te conocí hace 300 años- le cuenta El Gran Sabio -aunque eras un poco más impertinente, en aquellos tiempos se acostumbraban a hincarse ante mí, ahora cómo los tiempos han cambiado con una reverencia basta- mientras Sakura alzaba una ceja por el reciente comentario -gracias a los dioses en el fondo tienes un gran corazón-.

-Eso quiere decir que es un viejo inmortal?- preguntó entre cómico e ingenuamente, algo que Li notó y de cierta forma le había gustado.

-¡Qué falta de respeto! Li Shaoran, aparte de entrenarla enséñele modales- le dijo el ilustre hombre un poco alterado.

-Si señor sin embargo, pienso que debería tenerle un poco de paciencia, recuerde que para Kinomoto todo esto es nuevo y no recuerda mucho de su vida pasada- le pide el chico.

-En eso tienes razón, pero de igual forma- hace una pausa el señor -bien, ahora toma- con su mano hizo un extraño movimiento y del escudo que se encontraba en el centro del piso del gran salón salió un libro color rosa con una insignia idéntica a la que Li le había descrito anteriormente a Sakura en la portada trasera y otra de igual forma al frente con una especie de león de ojos dorados -tómalo…- le dice a Sakura.

-¿Me habla a mí?- dice mirando a Shaoran el cual solo asiente, mientras ella se acercaba al centro del salón una luz dorada intensa rodeaba el mismo y caminar hacia él costaba, cuando ya estuvo frente al libro lo tomó con sus manos y él mismo se abrió desapareciendo la fuerte luz que los cegaba y frente a los ojos de todos apareció uno de los guardianes -¡Ah! ¿Quién es ese?- pregunta la chica señalando un pequeño ser amarillo con ojos negros.

-Eh…- articula Shaoran un poco sorprendido -tu guardián del sol, Kerberos, la bestia de ojos do…dorados- dijo con dificultad alzando una ceja y con tono dudoso.

-Así es, yo soy el gran Kerberos, guardián de las cartas que pertenecen a Witch Moon-.

-En realidad eres como un peluche- le dice a manera de burla Li.

-Mira quien lo dice, un mocoso-.

-¿A quién le llamas mocoso…?- con una vena realzada en su frente y apretando los puños.

-¡Ey! Suficiente, mejor te llamaré Kero- intervino la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo soy el gran Guardián Kerberos, no quiero ese nombre, mi ama jamás me llamó así- reclama el pequeñín.

-Te va mejor muñeco-

-¡Mocoso!- expresa mientras salían chispas entre ambas miradas.

-Kerberos- lo llama El Gran Sabio, el pequeño guardián se asustó al escuchar esa voz.

-Señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia -¡cuánto tiempo sin verlo!

-Así es, 300 años nada más-.

-¡Vaya!- hace una pausa, procesa la información y trata de continuar -¡Qué-! se sobresaltó al escucharlo -pero ¿cómo?- estaba confundido.

-Lo poco que sabemos es que en la gran batalla final, cómo Yue traicionó a Witch Moon, tú entraste en el báculo de ella y por ende te uniste a los poderes que las demás cartas le otorgaban, luego, cuando todo terminó y tanto Kagura como Witch Moon murieron- Kerberos se entristeció ante las palabras del anciano ya que, todo ese tiempo él había estado dormido junto con las cartas -y el libro con las cartas apareció en éste gran salón con una nota- Sakura solo escuchaba atenta la conversación aunque no se sentía parte de ella ciertos recuerdos venían a su mente y eso la matada del miedo, aún quería negarse la existencia de los seres malignos y de la misma magia.

-La nota decía que protegiéramos el libro hasta que regresara- interviene el ambarino.

-Hasta que regresara… ¿quién?- pregunta el pequeño guardián.

-Yo-.

-No bromees niña…- le dice el guardián, sus miradas se cruzaron, Sakura sintió un poco de rabia, ella no era una niña primero que nada y segundo, en el fondo ella sabía que tenía ese mágico pasado -aunque solo Witch Moon puede abrir el libro de las cartas o Clow en su defecto- finaliza el pequeñín.

-Ella, Kinomoto Sakura- empieza El Gran Sabio -es la reencarnación de Witch Moon, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, tienen el mismo carácter-.

-Imposible, Witch Moon tenía el cabello negro, corto con flecos adelante más largos que su cabellera en general, amaba ese corte, sus ojos eran azules como una laguna, un cuerpo escultural aunque su carácter era uno de los más difíciles, solo Clow podía con ella y aquel aprendiz de Clow, su sobrino Li al que Witch Moon dejó por Yue- esto último lo dijo con un poco de pesar.

-Si bueno, eso ya lo sabemos, no es momento de lamentarse- estaba un poco molesta por la comparación recién hecha por su guardián -¿ahora qué sigue?-.

-Sí, definitivamente tiene parte de su carácter, aunque parecen muy distintas- comenta el pequeño.

-Al parecer no despertó completamente, en la batalla final Witch Moon envió a los seres malignos que había capturado al infierno y conjuró que nunca regresarían sin ella, Kagura la maldijo en ese momento, le dijo que si le volvían a romper el corazón, estos seres regresarían junto con ella- le explica el señor para poner al tanto al guardián.

-Y supongo que alguien le rompió el corazón a la niña- dice graciosamente Kero.

-Así es- dijo un poco triste la castaña, desde que salió del estacionamiento de la universidad con Li no había vuelto a recordar a Yukito.

-Kerberos ¿por qué no tomas tu verdadera forma?- le pregunta El Gran Sabio.

-Esta niña es muy débil, tiene que fortalecerse para que yo tenga poder- explica despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, ya con las cartas y el peluche bien informado podemos comenzar a entrenar- dijo Shaoran sin muchas ganas.

-¿Hoy? Ya… así tan rápido…- pregunta Sakura un poco temerosa.

-No hay tiempo, iremos a la sala de entrenamientos del piso 3- anuncia el castaño.

-Buena elección Li Shaoran- dice el señor anciano.

-Permiso- habla el aludido haciendo una reverencia ante la autoridad de ese lugar -sígueme Kinomoto- Sakura lo siguió -¿Vienes peluche?- le pregunta sin volver a ver ni detenerse.

-¡Que no me digas peluche!-

-Kerberos!- el pequeño Guardián volvió a ver al señor con respeto mientras Li y Sakura salían de la habitación -quiero que ayudes a Li con el entrenamiento de Witch Moon, ella aún no recuerda cómo utilizar su magia, pero no hay duda de que ella es su reencarnación y la desgracia volvió a desatarse en éste mundo-.

-Entiendo señor ¿qué hay de Clow, reencarnó?- le pregunta el chiquitín.

-De eso aún no estamos seguros- dijo con un poco de preocupación -ve con ellos-.

Los chicos llegaron al tercer nivel de la torre recorriendo las inmensas escaleras de caracol que se estiraban a lo largo de la misma, dentro de éstas escaleras solo había un vacío y cada nivel se identificaba porque tenía una puerta la cual era abierta con solo poner tu mano de ella, el cuarto de entrenamientos del tercer nivel simplemente era un campo vacío, el suelo estaba conformado por zacate y una cascada que se veía al final de la habitación que terminaba en un río que recorría parte de la zona de entrenamiento.

-Y… ¿yo puedo entrar a todas las habitaciones cómo tu lo haces?- le pregunta un poco emocionada la oji-verde a su prometido.

-Aún no- dijo secamente sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y por qué no?- le pregunta haciendo un puchero, esto le hizo gracia al ambarino.

-Porque deben autorizar tus huellas con un conjuro- le explica suavemente a su novia.

-¡Ah! ¿Y que es éste lugar?- le dice dejando de lado lo de las huellas al detallar el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Sala de entrenamiento básico, aquí aprenderás a utilizar tus cartas y sólo, escúchalo bien, sólo puedes utilizarlas aquí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario ya que si no las puedes controlar puedes lastimar a alguien ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- le dice la chica de forma graciosa.

-¿Qué sabes de las cartas mocoso?- pregunta Kerberos haciendo su introducción en la sala.

-Lo básico, en qué se basa su poder y cuál es su debilidad-.

-Bien, empecemos con los elementos, Witch Moon…- dice el pequeñín.

-Mi nombre es Sakura- lo interrumpe con una sonrisa -cada vez que nos veamos me puedes llamar por mi nombre-.

-¿Nos veamos?- pregunta confundido el guardián.

-Hm- hace un ruido Li interrumpiendo la conversación de amo y guardián -el peluche se va a vivir contigo- le afirma el chico.

-¿Qué?- gritó su novia mientras el chico de cabellos revueltos la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Es lo lógico, el peluche se va contigo, es tu guardián- le vuelve a decir calmadamente.

-Que no me digas peluche, mocoso-.

-¿Y qué voy a decir en mi casa?- le pregunta angustiada la chica.

-¡Ay por favor!- le dice el chico un poco alterado por todos los peros que solía poner la muchacha -les dijiste que desataste la desgracia porque eres una maga, no creo que les sorprenda que lleves al peluche porque es tu guardián- encogiendo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-Bueno ya, empecemos- dice Kero "estos mocosos no me tienen ni el más mínimo de respeto" pensó el chiquitín.

-¿Qué hago?- dice Sakura poniéndole atención a su guardián.

-Primero el conjuro, te entregaré la llave que creaste con tus propios poderes-.

-En base a las cartas y la llave que el mago Clow me entregó ¿cierto?-.

-Así es ¿cómo supiste?- pregunta asombrado el guardián.

-Tengo visiones de mi vida pasada de vez en cuando en mis sueños- le explica la prometida de Li.

-Bien, ten- le dice mientras del libro salía una pequeña luz del llavero y lentamente una llave con forma de una estrella hacía su aparición -ésta es tu llave- Sakura se quedó viendo la llave mientras ésta reposaba sobre sus manos y la luz iba desapareciendo.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella- la insignia que Li le había descrito se hizo presente bajo los pies de la joven maga -muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo ¡libérate!- y la llave se transformó en un báculo de mango negro con líneas discontinuas rosas y las forma de la estrella en la punta superior -¡vaya!- dijo asombrada la castaña, tal y como lo había soñado.

-Veo que lo recordaste- dice satisfecho el guardián.

-Es un avance, sigamos- dice Shaoran sin darle mucha importancia al hecho.

-Vas a conocer tus 53 cartas, 52 de ellas fueron creadas de las cartas de Clow y la última la creaste mientras estuviste con Li en base a la carta del vacío que Clow creó para balancear las 52 restantes, la carta de la esperanza- le explica Kero a su ama.

-Muy bien- le dice un poco emocionada la chica.

-Estas son las cuatro cartas de los elementos básicos, fuego, viento, agua y tierra- empieza su novio a mostrarle las cartas.

-Son las más poderosas, te gustaba mucho usarlas, decías que sentías más poder y ni qué decir cuando las introdujiste a tu cuerpo- le hace la observación el guardián.

El resto de la tarde pasó lenta y agotadora para Sakura, conoció todas sus cartas y comenzó a utilizar a flote, flor, dulce, árbol, gigante, pequeño, se asustó con carrera y trueno pero Shaoran controló la situación ya que éste le dijo que utilizara a sombra para controlarlo sin embargo en ese momento perdió sus fuerzas.

-Será todo por hoy- dice el ambariono, Sakura regresó el báculo a su tamaño original y Sakura lo colgó en su cuello -de ahora en adelante debes salir a todas partes con tus cartas y la llave-.

-¡Y conmigo!- dice KErberos emocionado pues le gustaba salir a pasear.

-El peluche no sirve por el momento- descarta fácilmente la idea el novio de la chica.

-¡Mocoso!- Sakura solo sonreía levemente, estaba agotada y todo le daba vueltas.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, ven peluche- sin embargo Kero no contestó, sabía que no estaba en condición de hacerlo o tendría que quedarse ahí y morir de hambre, Shaoran tomo en brazos a Sakura, quien se encontraba de rodillas contra el suelo mientras Kero se acomodaba a un lado y se tele transportaron a la casa de la chica.

-¿Y por qué no directamente a su habitación?- dice el guardián al ver que aparecieron en la sala de la casa.

-Porque no la conozco y para tele transportarse sabes que se necesita haber estado en ése lugar anteriormente o guiarse con la presencia de otro- le contesta el chico.

-Sí, lo sé-.

-¿Quién está ahí?- habla desde la cocina Nadeshiko -¡Oh por Dios, Sakura! ¿Qué le pasó?- mientras corría al lado de su hija.

-No es… nada- apenas pudo hablar la chica, estaba tan exhausta que se le iba el aire de sus pulmones.

-Solo está agotada, fue su primer entrenamiento- le explica el yerno a la suegra.

-Te sentía llegar mocoso- bajó Touya las escaleras bastante molesto -¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- le pregunta una vez los tiene en su ángulo de visión.

-Ella está bien, débil de su entrenamiento- vuelve a explicar el chico.

-No estarás abusando…- le cuestiona su cuñado.

-Solo hicimos lo básico, es un poco débil ésta chica, la Witch Moon anterior entrenaba día y noche hasta desfallecer- interviene Kerberos en la conversación.

-¿Y éste peluche?- dice Nadeshiko mirando curiosamente a Kero, Shaoran sonrió.

-Es Kerberos, uno de los guardianes de Kinomoto, tendrá que vivir aquí, debe estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella- explica Shaoran.

-Dame a Sakura, la llevaré a la habitación mocoso- exige Touya extendiendo las manos.

-Es mi prometida, yo la llevo- declara firmemente el chico.

-¿Tu prometida? ¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco alterado y desconcertado el pequeñín.

-Desgraciadamente así lo dispuso Witch Moon antes de morir, de lo contrario no podría utilizar su magia- explica esta vez Touya.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- se alarmó el guardián mirando a su desfallecida ama.

-Entonces sígueme- le dijo Nadeshiko a Li sin darle mucha importancia a Kero, todos los presentes siguieron a la señora de la casa hasta la habitación de la chica, Kero entró volando con sus pequeñas alitas mientras decidía dónde dormiría mientras que Li inspeccionó el lugar, era un cuarto pequeño, no se comparaba con el de él, tenía una cama individual baja, pegada a la pared, a la cabecera había un estante en donde se encontraba un despertador, algunos peluches y adornos, estaba pintado de verde agua las paredes a las que no les llegaba luz y verde musgo las otras, un closet de pared con puertas blancas, un pequeño escritorio en madera, el cual contenía un computadora de escritorio, un librero y un baúl bajo la única ventana del cuarto que daba a la calle además, una mesita con un televisor pequeño.

-Kerberos, cuídala- le exige Shaoran, mientras depositaba a la chica cuidadosamente sobre la cama- si ocurre algo yo me presentaré, en el celular de Kinomoto está mi número-.

-No necesitamos de tu ayuda mocoso- dijo el guardián a Shaoran, quien solo apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Si la necesitan, se ve que tú aun no recuperas tus poderes bestia- le dice Touya bastante serio al pequeño.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Mami, tengo hambre- habla de repente la muchacha.

-¿Te quedas a cenar joven Li?- le pregunta la suegra.

-No gracias señora Kinomoto, debo hacer mis deberes y entrenar un poco-.

-Será en otra ocasión- le contesta regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, permiso…- se disponía a marcharse pero olvidó que debía decir algo más -por cierto, es mejor que descanses, mañana paso por ti a las seis de la mañana- y con esto desapareció el prometido de la muchacha.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la muchacha con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un dictador…- dijo el guardián en tono serio -¿hay algún dulce?-

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

-Kerberos, cuídala- le exige Shaoran, mientras depositaba a la chica cuidadosamente sobre la cama- si ocurre algo yo me presentaré, en el celular de Kinomoto está mi número-.

-No necesitamos de tu ayuda mocoso- dijo el guardián a Shaoran, quien solo apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Si la necesitan, se ve que tú aun no recuperas tus poderes bestia- le dice Touya bastante serio al pequeño.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Mami, tengo hambre- habla de repente la muchacha.

-¿Te quedas a cenar joven Li?- le pregunta la suegra.

-No gracias señora Kinomoto, debo hacer mis deberes y entrenar un poco-.

-Será en otra ocasión- le contesta regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, permiso…- se disponía a marcharse pero olvidó que debía decir algo más -por cierto, es mejor que descanses, mañana paso por ti a las seis de la mañana- y con esto desapareció el prometido de la muchacha.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la muchacha con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un dictador…- dijo el guardián en tono serio -¿hay algún dulce?-

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 9**

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que los chicos habían empezado el entrenamiento, cada vez las cosas se le complicaban más a Witch Moon, es decir, a Sakura Kinomoto, su reencarnación. Los días eran extremadamente largos entre los entrenamientos y las clases en la universidad y las noches sumamente trágicas, ya que además del cansancio no podía dormir pensando en Yukito a quien no había vuelto a ver desde su rompimiento, por eso eran largas y cortas porque en cuanto lograba entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo inmediatamente salía el sol y con eso su despertador personal aparecía, Li Shaoran.

Por otro lado su Guardián Kerberos se había convertido en su confidente, la escuchaba llorar todas las noches por Yukito, le comentaba todo lo que su hermano le decía de él, a petición suya claro está o simplemente que lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono, si, al parecer Yukito habían continuado con su vida, su vida lejos de ella, junto a la chica con quien la engañó. Por otro lado Tomoyo la regañaba constantemente cuando las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, le decía que él no valía nada y que no se dejará abatir por alguien que no la merecía, aun no estaba segura si la merecía o no, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, estaba convencida de que era el amor de su vida y el sobrevivir sin él era una tarea difícil y más con su prometido. Su prometido por otro lado era lo de peor, un hombre sin sentimientos, sin carisma, altanero, poco amable, poco interesado por ella o alguien más que no fuera él aunque era fino y educado no estaba segura que fuera honorable y confiado. Cada vez su relación iba empeorando, cada vez él le exigía más y más y nunca estaba contento con los resultados.

-Otro día más- ese día había despertado antes de que saliera el sol, se estaba mirando sus heridas, heridas creadas por el arduo entrenamiento que Li le estaba proporcionando, claro su hermano casi lo mata el primer día que la vio llena de sangre -¿eh?- se pregunta la chica.

-Veo que ya despertarse ¡amorcito!- le saluda Li.

- Ah, ¿eras tú?- mientras se sentaba en la cama y bostezaba.

-Hm veo que ya estas aprendiendo a sentir presencias, ya iba siendo tiempo- le dice el chico.

-¿Será que mi maestro no es muy hábil para instruir?- le contesta la oji-verde mientras hacía un gesto dubitativo.

-Muy graciosa, apresúrate que hoy tengo examen-.

-Siempre me he preguntaba que estudia mi futuro esposo pero me da flojera preguntarte- hace a manera de comentario.

-¡Qué linda!- le dice irónicamente -eres tan condescendiente, deberías estar interesada ¿quién va a mantenerte en el futuro?-.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, si fuese el caso- dijo un poco perdida en sus palabras.

-Siendo diseñadora de interiores, pero que carrera fuiste a escoger, agradece que seré el futuro administrador de Empresas Li-.

-Así que estudias eso tan aburrido-.

-Eres un caso perdido, anda apresúrate- dijo un poco molesto -por cierto ¿el peluche no ha despertado…?-.

-Se quedó jugando hasta tarde un videojuego, no creo que nos acompañe hoy. ¿Por cierto cómo sabes que estudio diseño?-.

-Yo sé todo lo que concierne contigo, desde hace mucho sé que me voy a casar contigo porque desde hace mucho te buscan los del consejo de sabios, se a que escuelas fuiste, que tu prima Daidoji es tu mejor amiga, que tienes pocos amigos, que no te gusta manejar, que tu único novio fue Tsukishiro y te acostaste con él- ante ese comentario ella se sonroja -que tus padres trabajan y sus empleos no son la gran cosa, un profesor de arqueología y una profesora de jardín de infantes, pero que al menos logran mantenerlos a ti y a tu hermano y les dan todo lo que necesitan, realmente no viven mal, al contrario, que tu hermano te molesta constantemente pero es por lo mucho que te quiere y por ende te sobre protege, tu color favorito, tu comida favorita, el tipo de películas que te gustan, que le temes a las de terror, puedo seguir pero es hora de irnos-.

-Vaya, ahora me das miedo- le dice asombrada haciendo una mueca, se sonrojó un poco también -vuélvete, voy a cambiarme-.

-Bien- mientras se volvía -aunque debes ir practicando para que lo hagas con magia-.

-He tratado, pero aun no logro combinar bien las cartas-.

-Detente- le dice suspirando -vas a hacerlo ahora mismo-.

-Eh…-

En la cocina

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días hijo! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunta la madre.

-Bien, gracias…- hace una pausa -ese mocoso ya tiene rato de estar en la habitación con Sakura- comenta un poco molesto.

-De veras, no lo sabía, veré si quieren desayunar…-

-Ni te molestes, ya se marcharon- le aclara el chico.

-Pobre Sakura, se le ve tan poco últimamente-.

-Esperemos que el mocoso la esté entrenando bien-.

-No sé porqué pero, siento que el joven Li va a cuidar muy bien a nuestra pequeña- Touya solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana de la cocina.

En una montaña

-En donde estamos? Esto no es la torre del consejo- le indica la chica.

-Así es, estamos en el pico de Prefectura de Nagano- le aclara el ambarino.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunta nerviosa la oji-verde mientras se apoyaba al pecho de Li con los puños cerrados, él la sostenía por la cintura.

-Hoy vas a aprender a volar- le dijo mientras la soltaba.

-Ah...- gritó la chica al sentir la que estaba cayendo.

-Por cierto- le grita el chico -usa la carta vuelo-.

-Vuelo… vuelo… ¡ah!- respiraba agitadamente, estaba muerta de miedo -voy a morir, voy a morir- decía mientras seguía cayendo.

-¡Rayos!- se dijo el chico mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con su mano y empezó a volar a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, antes de que se lograra ver el fondo de la montaña el joven Li le dio alcance a la catastrófica caída de su novia, quien iba cayendo en picada con sus manos hacia abajo como intentando parar su descenso en un rápido movimiento Li logró estabilizar la posición de la chica que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la tomó en brazos como a una princesa y lentamente iban descendiendo.

-¡Li!- gritó al sentir que estaba a salvo y se abrazó al cuello del chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Oye! ¿Oye, qué pasa?- le pregunta sintiéndose un poco extraño.

-Pensé que moriría, ¿por qué me hiciste eso?- le dijo con una carita de niña asustada y resentida.

-Eh… perdón así me enseñaron a mí, pensé que sería lo mejor, ya que cuando uno está en situaciones de alto riesgo descubre que puede hacer cosas extraordinarias- le explicó con un dejo de ternura.

-Pues, parece que soy la excepción a la regla- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Empecemos de nuevo, a una altura razonable, ¿te parece?- le dice un poco sonrojado por lo que volvió su rostro hacia otro lugar para que su prometida no lo viera.

-Bien, porque si vuelves a hacerme algo así- empezó a decirle levantando la voz ya que, apenas se sintió completamente a salvo razonó lo que en realidad le había hecho "el baboso de su novio" -te juro que te vas a arrepentir- lo amenazó.

-Lo dudo- y la soltó, la pobre chica cayó en sus pompis, cosa que hizo que le sacara las lágrimas, claro ya en encontraban al pie de la montaña y no fue nada peligrosa la caída.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste idiota?- se levantó sumamente enfadada.

-¿A quién le dices idiota?- se volvió el chico a decirle, empezaba a perder la paciencia, como siempre solía hacerlo ante las tonterías que según él era lo único que ella decía.

-¡A ti! Eres un retrasado o algo por el estilo- le reclama.

-Mira quién habla, María Magdalena 2, creo que no fue Witch Moon quien reencarnó sino la lagrimosa que no deja de llorar por las noches por su ex que le dio vuelta- le dijo fuertemente el chico, golpe bajo, eso le dolió a la chica y la dejó desconcertada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le dijo un poco sorprendida.

-Se ve en tu cara, supéralo ya, solo afecta el entrenamiento- mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella y ella no daba ni un paso atrás.

-Eso es lo único que te importa ¿cierto? sabías que eras un ególatra sin sentimientos- le gritó a punto de llorar.

-¡Waw! voy a…- dejó a hablar de repente acto por el cual Sakura lo miro de forma extraña ya que él solo estaba ahí, frente a ella sin moverse, sin hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Li?- le preguntó un poco insegura ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó mientras con fuerza saltó y consigo se llevó a Sakura contra el suelo, un rayo azul se logró divisar desde el bosque que rodeaba la montaña y pasó rozando el brazo del joven chino.

-¡Li!- gritó al ver que sangre bajaba por el brazo de su novio.

-Quédate detrás de mi- le ordenó y ella obedeció ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¡Sal! Ya sé dónde estás- mientras mentalmente conjuraba el hechizo para liberar su espada.

-Su enorme presencia me trajo hasta aquí- dijo un demonio apareciendo ante los chicos -pero les llegó el fin, mataré a Witch Moon ahora- dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a la pareja.

-Sobre mi cadáver le tocarás un cabello a mi prometida- y empuñó su espada -pon el escudo y no salgas de ahí- le ordenó nuevamente.

-Pero Li…-.

-Solo hazlo- le gritó, ya se encontraba luchando con el demonio.

-¡Libérate, escudo!- dijo mientras sacaba la carta del escudo, Li por su parte, parecía llevar la ventaja sin embargo en un segundo de descuido el demonio atacó el escudo de Sakura provocando que la chica, muerta de miedo, interrumpiera los poderes de la carta dejándole la ventaja al engendro para que le lanzara un ataque pero en un rápido movimiento Shaoran se interpuso con su espada para proteger a su prometida casi cayéndole a él el ataque directo del demonio, mientras Sakura veía desde el suelo la escena y su corazón se retorcía.

-¡No…!- Shaoran cayó de rodillas al suelo, respiraba agitadamente –demonio…- su voz extrañamente se oyó diferente -vas a pagarlo, ¡tierra!- sacó la carta tierra y la activó con su báculo y dijo las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron –tiembla…- el demonio se asustó y se paralizó, intentaba sostenerse en pie –bosque- llamó a otra de sus cartas -¡captúralo!- mientras una enredadera envolvía al monstruo dejándolo inmovilizado.

-Di el conjuro- decía pausadamente el ambarino -ya los has debilitado ahora puedes absorberlo- imágenes pasaron por su cabeza del día hace más de trescientos años en que había capturado a ese mismo demonio.

-Demonio creado por las fuerzas oscuras, abandona tu existencia en éste mundo para servir a Witch Moon, tu nueva ama- el demonio comenzó a desintegrarse mientras sus restos iban siendo absorbidos por el báculo de la estrella -¡Waw!-.

-Bien- le dijo su novio mientras respira pesadamente –bien-.

-¿Estás bien Li?- le pregunta mientras se posaba a su lado para asistirlo.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido, lo sabes- le dijo bastante molesto una vez que se acercó a él.

-Pero si te salvé la vida- le dijo molesta.

-Pero pusiste en peligro la tuya- le contestó -y yo estoy aquí para protegerte- mientras se ponía de pie torpemente.

-Perdón por entrometerme en tu deber- dijo con ironía la chica, se sentía ofendida.

-Déjalo, nunca lo entenderás, vamos a casa- seguía respirando cortadamente -este sitio es peligroso- ella solo obedeció sin chistar y él los tele transportó a su casa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta la chica.

-En mi… habitación…- y se desmayó en su cama ya que, el único sitio seguro que podía pensar para desmayarse era su casa, en donde estaban dos seres sumamente poderosos, sus padres, y en ese momento solo quería caer en su lecho.

-¡Li!- lo movió pero el chico no respondía -Li…- y salió del recinto en busca de ayuda, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Por qué la energía de Shaoran ha sido interrumpida?- pregunta Ieran Li subiendo las escaleras de su casa a prisa, ya había sentido la presencia de los dos chicos pero, se asustó al detectar el débil aura de su hijo menor.

-Fuimos atacados, él me protegió con su cuerpo- empezaba a sollozar -fue un demonio, estábamos entrenando en la montaña de Nagano- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-Deja de llorar- ordena su suegra -es lo que menos necesitamos ahora- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su pequeño.

-Eh…- la oji-verde se quedó paralizada en la puerta de la habitación de su novio mientras su suegra lo revisaba, estaba muy asustada.

-Wei- llamó a su mayordomo quien había subido a asistir a su ama -traiga un poco de té para Sakura, a ver si se tranquiliza-

-Si señora- y salió de la habitación -no se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, solo está un poco débil- le dijo Wei a Sakura pues se le notaba muy preocupada, ella asintió levemente mientras el anciano se retiraba por completo.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar- le informa su suegra, Sakura seguía con la vista en el suelo.

-Fue mi culpa…- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

-No lo dudo- esas palabras hicieron que Sakura levantara el rostro, estaba asombrada, ella se sentía culpable, pero que su suegra se lo afirmaba la dejaba totalmente desarmada.

-¡Lo siento!- dice sinceramente arrepentida, si hiciera caso de lo que su prometido le dice no estarían pasando por estas.

-Es su deber protegerte pero fue un simple demonio, no pueden, ninguno de los dos, ser tan irresponsables como para estar en éstas condiciones desde ahora, si siguen así no vivirán lo suficiente para derrotar a Kagura- le hace ver la señora.

-Entiendo, me esforzaré más- dice decidida.

-Bien, creo que debemos dejarlo descansar- y le hace una señal a Sakura para salir de la habitación.

-Con todo respeto señora Li… me gustaría cuidarlo mientras despierta-.

-Bien, de todas formas es tu deber- antes de contestar la miró de arriba abajo, incomodando un poco a la chica, luego de contestarle salió de la habitación dejando a los prometidos solos.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

-Wei- llamó a su mayordomo quien había subido a asistir a su ama -traiga un poco de té para Sakura, a ver si se tranquiliza-

-Si señora- y salió de la habitación -no se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, solo está un poco débil- le dijo Wei a Sakura pues se le notaba muy preocupada, ella asintió levemente mientras el anciano se retiraba por completo.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar- le informa su suegra, Sakura seguía con la vista en el suelo.

-Fue mi culpa…- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

-No lo dudo- esas palabras hicieron que Sakura levantara el rostro, estaba asombrada, ella se sentía culpable, pero que su suegra se lo afirmaba la dejaba totalmente desarmada.

-¡Lo siento!- dice sinceramente arrepentida, si hiciera caso de lo que su prometido le dice no estarían pasando por estas.

-Es su deber protegerte pero fue un simple demonio, no pueden, ninguno de los dos, ser tan irresponsables como para estar en éstas condiciones desde ahora, si siguen así no vivirán lo suficiente para derrotar a Kagura- le hace ver la señora.

-Entiendo, me esforzaré más- dice decidida.

-Bien, creo que debemos dejarlo descansar- y le hace una señal a Sakura para salir de la habitación.

-Con todo respeto señora Li… me gustaría cuidarlo mientras despierta-.

-Bien, de todas formas es tu deber- antes de contestar la miró de arriba abajo, incomodando un poco a la chica, luego de contestarle salió de la habitación dejando a los prometidos solos.

**PD: Este capítulo está dedicado a Isabella en su cumpleaños, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO!!**

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 10**

Pasaran varias horas y Shaoran seguía durmiendo, ya casi anochecía. Sakura no se había despegado del lecho de su prometido, ni siquiera para comer, Wei tuvo que subirle comida por órdenes de Ieran Li. Hien había visitado a Shaoran durante la hora del almuerzo y trató de darle ánimos a su nuera ya que se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su hijo.

-Regresé- iforma el padre de familia mientras entraba a la casa, terminó su día de trabajo temprano ya que seguía preocupado por su hijo.

-Llegaste temprano querido- le saluda su esposa.

-Estaba preocupado por Shaoran-.

-Aun no despierta, debió recibir el ataque directamente- dice la madre del ambarino.

-Supongo que deberemos acostumbrarnos a éstas situaciones ya que, los ataques de ahora en adelante serán más seguidos- reflexionó el padre.

-Solo esperemos que la mayor parte de las veces salgan victoriosos e ilesos- desea la señora de la casa.

-Sí, Sakura se notaba muy preocupada, eso es bueno supongo-.

-Ella es una chica bondadosa, de gran corazón- comenta Ieran a su esposo -debe tener cargos de conciencia porque él la protegió con su vida-.

-Igual, creo que es un avance en su relación-.

-¿Té que crees Wei? Tú que la has estado observando todo el día- le pregunta Li Ieran a su mayordomo.

-Si no les molesta mi opinión señores, la señorita Sakura, como dice la señora, tiene cargos de conciencia y se nota muy preocupada por la salud del joven Shaoran-.

-Ves- le hace ver a su esposo que había observado correctamente a su nuera.

-Sin embargo- vuelve a interrumpir el mayordomo mientras se disponía a dejar el lobby de la casa -su preocupación no es solo por el sacrificio del joven, hay algo más…- se queda pensativo un poco para continuar -sus ojos muestran un sentimiento de confusión al mirar al joven-.

-Ves querida- dijo satisfechamente y con esto subió para ver a su hijo nuevamente seguido por su esposa.

-Con permiso- habló Ieran mientras se abrían paso en la habitación de su hijo.

-Buenas tardes- contesta la castaña, su rostro denotaba cansancio y sus ojos no ocultaban que lágrimas habían salido de ellos.

-¿Como sigue?- el pregunta su suegro.

-Igual- contestó bajando la cabeza -no se ha movido- dijo con tristeza.

-Ya veo-.

-¡Shaoran!- expresó Mei Ling con un hilo de su voz, estaba paralizada en la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-Mei Ling, regresaste- le dijo su tía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta aproximándose a la cama pausadamente.

-Fue mi culpa- susurró la castaña, apenas habló Mei Ling dejó de mirar a su primo y fijó la mirada en la chica -él me protegió de un demonio y…- su explicación fue cortada por la cachetada que Mei Ling le propinó, sus ojos rubíes mostraban indignación y furia.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocasionarle éste daño? Acaso eres imbécil, mira lo que has hecho, pudo morir, tú…- su tía atravesó su brazos entre las dos chicas, Sakura solo se había limitado a bajar la cabeza, se sentía totalmente culpable y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, Mei Ling solo calló ante el gesto de su tía, Hien se limitó a observar la escena.

-No es apropiado tu comportamiento sobrina, es mejor que te marches a tu habitación-.

-No tía, yo me quedo con Shaoran, la que se va es ella- ordenó señalando a Sakura.

-El deber es de Sakura- le contradijo su tía.

-¿De ésa?- dijo despreciativamente la chica de ojos rubí -ésa ¡casi lo mata!- alegó gritando, esto provocó un poco de furia en Sakura.

-No es así, él solo la defendió, el consejo ya nos mostró lo que sucedió, y ella lo protegió cuando él estaba herido- le comentó Ieran a su sobrina, Sakura en ese momento reaccionó "es cierto, yo lo protegí, me armé de valor y capturé al demonio… pensaba Sakura "pero ¿cómo es que la señora Li y los del consejo lo saben…?".

-Solo porque sabe que la vigilan…- volvió a hablar Mei llena de rabia y rencor.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo alterada y con tono un poco molesto la castaña -estábamos muy bien hasta que llegaste, te agradezco que salgas de la habitación de mi prometido y nos dejes descansar-.

-Tú no eres nadie para…- empezó Mei pero Ieran la interrumpió.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos querida nuera- mostrando una sonrisa de complacencia ante las palabras de Sakura -si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos- le dijo mientras tomaba por los hombros a su sobrina para hacerla girar sobre sí misma y sacarla de la habitación.

-Si hay algún cambio nos avisas por favor- le pidió el suegro.

-Si señor y disculpen- pidió Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay nada que disculpar, al contrario- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a una Sakura un tanto confundida tanto por sus palabras como las extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ése momento.

-¿Desde cuando soy celosa…?- se pregunta a sí misma la oji-verde -no, no, no… no son celos, solo me molestó el trato de Mei Ling, si solo fue eso- trató de convencerse y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, al lado de un inconsciente Shaoran.

-Querida, es mejor que avises a casa de los Kinomoto, y diles que lo más seguro es que Sakura se retrase-

-Bien, Mei Ling, ve a tu habitación-.

-¿Tía?-.

-No la castigues querida-.

-Su comportamiento fue inapropiado- comenta la señora.

-Pero gracias a ese comportamiento, nos dimos cuenta de lo celosa que puede ser Sakura-.

Casa Kinomoto

-Ya veo, pero si es molestia yo puedo… bien, gracias señora Li- colgó el teléfono Touya.

-¿Qué se sabe de Sakura?- le pregunta angustiada Tomoyo.

-Tuvieron un enfrentamiento, el mocoso está herido e inconsciente, Sakura lo está cuidando, no quiere venirse hasta que despierte- explica el moreno.

-Mocoso- empieza a alegar Kero -no puedo confiar en él, si lo hiere solo un demonio ¿cómo pretende cuidar de Sakurita?-.

-Pobre del joven Li ¿cómo fue?- lamenta Nadeshiko ignorando por completo el comentario del pequeñín.

-Nadie me respeta…-.

-No lo sé, ellos se encargarán de venir a dejar a Sakura- fue lo único que dijo Touya.

-Bien- reflexiona Fujitaka -entonces supongo que no debemos preocuparnos-.

-Si es así entonces me retiro, quedé de salir a comer con un amigo- agrega la amatista.

-Un amigo…- hace hincapié Nadeshiko -¿algún prospecto de novio hija?- diciendo esto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ay tía! Pero que cosas dices- trata de evitar contestar con aparente nerviosismo -nos vemos- y con esto se despidió de todos y se marchó.

Unas horas después

-¡Gracias! Y me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso- explicaba la amatista a su acompañante.

-No te preocupes, es lógico que te preocupes por tu prima, me alegro que esté bien- le dice el oji-azul.

-Gracias, solo estuvo un poco indispuesta y por eso no fue a clases- miente para no entrar en una situación embarazosa.

-Es extraño, un compañero, de apellido Li, también faltó- dice de manera pensativa el chico.

-Si extraño- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Si, él es nota que es muy responsable y hoy teníamos examen…-.

-Debió tener algún tipo de inconveniente, lo bueno es que puede reponerlo ¿cierto?-.

-Cierto- dice con una amable sonrisa -¿sabes que sería muy gracioso?-.

-¿Qué?- pregunta un poco dudosa la amatista.

-Que tu prima y Li se hubiesen escapado juntos, ya ves como son "amigos"- le dijo graciosamente y haciendo el gesto de las comillas, Tomoyo se detuvo en seco.

-¿Amigos dices?- era extraño que él supiera eso, Li y Sakura pasaban el menor tiempo juntos en la universidad y eran bastantes discretos al salir o llegar juntos ahí.

-Es el chisme que anda, según Takashi, las palabras de Mijara fueron que Li tiene un interés especial en Kinomoto-.

-Ah…- fue la respuesta de Tomoyo recordando que fue ella quien dijo esas palabras a sus amigas -pues Sakura no me ha comentado nada en especial-.

-Ya veo- le dijo con una mirada un tanto extraña -¡Oye! ¿vamos al cine o quieres irte a tu casa ya?- cambiando el tema acto que agradeció Tomoyo.

-Vamos al cine- decide y le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

Mansión Li

-Hm- el ambarino hizo haden de levantarse -¡Au!- dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-No te muevas- le pide la castaña, la cual no se había despegado de él, ya era tarde, sus suegros ya le habían dado las buenas noches y toda la mansión estaba en silencio, más del acostumbrado,

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó con voz cansada.

-Pasadas las nueve de la noche-.

-¿Tanto he dormido?- el chico se sorprendió, nunca le había costado tanto tiempo recuperarse y es que, nunca lo habían herido tan directamente.

-Si ¿tienes hambre?-.

-Un poco- dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?- le dijo tiernamente la castaña.

-Puedes decirle a Wei- fue la respuesta del castaño.

-Creo que ya todos están durmiendo- le explica la chica a su supuesto y apuesto novio.

-Entonces no te molestes- dijo cortadamente.

-Dime por favor, quiero hacerlo- en su cara se notaba preocupación y hasta pudo distinguir un poco de lágrimas en esos ojos esmeralda, no quiso pensar que fueran por él, tal vez solo estaba asustada o estuvo recordando a Tsukishiro, esos eran los pensamientos del lobito.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el día?- le pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Así es, estaba preocupada, lo siento, fue mi culpa por no hacer caso a lo que me dijiste- le dijo bastante apenada la oji-verde.

-No seas tonta…- "solo se siente culpable, eso era" pensó el malherido chico -es mi deber- finalizó.

-Lo siento- esas palabras le costó mucho decirlas y no porque se estaba disculpando sino porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba muy asustada y a la vez preocupada por la salud de su prometido y sin más, empezó a llorar sobre el pecho del muchacho, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

-Oye, no es tu culpa- fue lo que atinó a decir el chico.

-Si lo fue- decía llorando más, su voz con costo se entendía.

-Pues un poco, pero al final reaccionaste bien, eso es lo importante- trata de animarla el chico, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar, menos esa mujer y mucho menos por él.

-Lo importante es que estas bien, estaba muy asustada- le confiesa pero en eso unos golpes llamaron la atención del chico.

-Adelante- Sakura se limpió las lágrimas lentamente casi sin moverse del lado del muchacho.

-La señora sintió su presencia joven Shaoran ¿quiere algo de comer?- le pregunta su fiel mayordomo.

-Algo ligero Wei, gracias-

-¿Y la señorita? Casi no ha probado bocado en todo el día-.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias- dice forzando una sonrisa.

-Trae algo dulce, a ella le fascina- dice Li con sus ojos cerrados.

-Si señorito, con permiso- y con esto Wei se retira a la cocina por el encargado de su amo.

-¡Gracias!-

-Me vas a decir que de ahora en adelante vas a ser simpática solo por esto- dice aleatoriamente el chico.

-Yo… eh…-.

-Porque para mí solo seguirás siendo una molestia- le dijo en tono altanero, sin muchas ganas, pero sus ojos, sus ojos decían todo lo contrario y Sakura, ella pudo percibir esto.

-Por mí no hay problema y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el pecho del muchacho mientras él acariciaba su cabello lentamente pues aun se sentía débil, cuando Wei subió la comida se los encontró profundamente dormidos, optó por dejarla ahí por si despertaban y aun seguían con hambre haciendo el menor ruido posible.

La noche pasó rápidamente y ya estaba a punto de amanecer, Sakura se había quedado dormida medio arrodillada en el suelo y con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Li al igual que sus manos, Shaoran seguía en la misma posición, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y otra sobre uno de los brazos de la chica. Ieran Li madrugó como todas las mañanas solía hacerlo, antes de las 5 a.m. ya estaba lista y ocupándose de la casa junto a Hitomi, una de las empleadas.

-Al parecer la chica se quedó a dormir- mientras le servía el desayuno a la chica de ojos color rubí por órdenes de Ieran.

-¿Quién? ¿Kinomoto?- dijo un tanto molesta.

-No la vi salir de la casa ni escuché a nadie ir a dejarla- le comenta la empleada.

-Iré a ver- Mei Ling había madrugado puesto que tenía que irse de gira con el grupo de la universidad y salían a las 6 a.m. del campus, subió hasta la habitación de su primo, seguida de Hitomi y abrió estrepitosamente las puertas ¿qué es esto?- gritó descaradamente.

-¿Eh?- Sakura despertó por el grito -¡ay!- y cayó al suelo, sus piernas se habían dormido.

-¿Por qué gritas Mei Ling?- dijo el joven Shaoran desperezándose.

-¿Qué hace ésta aquí?-.

-Esta tiene nombre, y ¿cómo sabes que estaba aquí? Tú fuiste a dormirte temprano?- le apuntó la castaña.

-La amante de Shaoran me dijo- señalando a Hitomi.

-Mei Ling- dijo sorprendido Shaoran.

-Amante…- expresó la actual novia del joven Li mirando a la empleada, una joven de escasos 20 años y luego a Shaoran.

-¡Oh por Dios! Kinomoto, no me mires así-

-¿Entonces es cierto?-.

-¿Ahora quieres una explicación?-dijo incrédulo el muchacho.

-Por supuesto- dijo mostrando su enojo la chica de ojos verde esmeralda, él suspiró.

-Fue hace bastante, siempre ha trabajado para la familia Li en China junto a su madre-.

-Fue hace bastante cierto- dice la aludida sin el más mínimo de respeto -pero aun sigo intentando que vuelva a caer en mis redes- afirmó.

-No seas tan sobrada- Mei Ling solo estaba de parte de Hitomi cuando le convenía.

-Fuera de aquí las dos- exige Shaoran.

-¿Piensas quedarte a solas con esa?- señalando despreciativamente a Sakura.

-Es mi novia, no debo darte explicaciones- y las dos salieron como alma que las llevaba el diablo ante la fría mirada que Li les había regalado.

-Creo que mejor me voy- declara la castaña.

-¡Oye, oye! No me vas a decir que estás celosa…- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Claro que no- le dijo enojada, no podía ocultarlo -creo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en sernos fiel en un principio aunque no sintiéramos nada el uno por el otro, es todo-.

-Te he sido fiel- le confiesa el chico ya más serio.

-Yo igual-.

-Si aunque me has traicionado con el pensamiento- dijo en tono de burla el ambarino.

-Creo que eso había quedado claro desde un principio- le reclama la chica.

-Claro, el amor de tu vida siempre será Tsukishiro, el que te engañó, del que siempre estarás enamorada- dijo con un poco de rencor.

-Veo que no te cae muy bien ¿estás celoso?- le pregunta la chica a manera de burla.

-Claro que no, no es superior a mí, solo te hizo sufrir, yo en cambio, solo te protejo- dijo en tono arrogante.

-Es mejor que me vaya, mis padres deben estar preocupados- dijo cambiando el tema ya que el chico tenía razón.

-Wei te irá a dejar, Wei…- lo llamó por un intercomunicador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche.

-¡Buenos días joven Shaoran!-.

-Buenos días ¿puedes ir a dejar a Kinomoto a su casa?-.

-Si señor, iré a alistar el auto-.

-Bien, entonces me retiro- le indica la chica.

-Te acompaño-.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta incrédula.

-Sí, descansé lo suficiente y ya recuperé mi energía- le explica sin darle importancia.

-¡Me alegro!- le expresa sinceramente.

-¿Te vas querida?- le interrumpe el camino su suegra.

-Si señora Li, mis padres se preocuparan si no llego-.

-Bien querida, gracias por cuidar todo el tiempo de Shaoran-.

-No fue nada- le responde haciendo una reverencia.

-Tu yo tenemos que hablar jovencito- le dice fríamente la madre.

-Si señora- dijo con un tono apagado en su voz el lobito.

-Todo listo, vamos señorita Sakura- dice apareciendo Wei.

-Otra cosa más- habla acercándose a su prometido para hablarle casi al oído, Mei Ling y Hitomi los observaban desde el segundo nivel cosa que Sakura había notado ¿cómo quieres que deje de pensar en mi exnovio si tu, que eres mi novio, nunca tienes detalles para mi, si del todo nunca me cortejas-.

-¿Qué…?- quedó paralizado, eso no se lo esperaba el chico.

Pasaron varios días y todo había vuelto a la normalidad

-¡Vaya! Entonces ¿tú y Hiragizawa están saliendo?- le pregunta emocionada Sakura a su prima.

-Así es Sakura, ¡estoy tan feliz! Ya que tú me tienes abandonada…- le reclama graciosamente.

-¡Lo siento! sabes que se sale de mis manos-.

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que siempre te estoy apoyando, me asusté tanto la vez pasada- le comenta.

-Buenas señoritas- saluda el chico inglés apareciendo ante las muchachas.

-Hola- dice Tomoyo mientras recibía un suave beso en sus labios, Sakura miró la escena un tanto nostálgica.

-Hola Hiragizawa- le saluda la castaña.

-Llámame por mi nombre, eres la mejor amiga y prima de mi novia- dice a manera de saludo el inglés.

-Si tú me llamas por el mío- le contesta cortésmente y con una sonrisa la prometida de Li.

-Debemos planear lo del sábado, te prometo que te encantará y olvidarás como eran los años anteriores- dice de pronto la amatista.

-Bien- dijo sin mucho ánimo la castaña mientras llegaban al estacionamiento.

-Hora de irnos Kinomoto- habla Shaoran quien estaba recostado en su auto.

-Veo que no han avanzado mucho- interpreta Tomoyo al oído de Sakura.

-Es extraño, muchas veces parece que si- manifiesta confundida la oji-verde.

-Y… ¿te gusta?- preguntándole suavemente para no ser escuchadas.

-¡Qué cosas dices Tomoyo!- sonrojándose un poco -sabes que sigo enamorada de Yukito-.

-Daidoji dijo a manera de saludo el ambarino y abriéndole la puerta a su prometida.

-Gracias… chao Tomoyo, nos vemos Eriol-.

-Chao- le contesta Eriol.

-¡Te cuidas!- dijo Tomoyo y Li cerró la puerta –Li- lo llama Tomoyo, él solo la miró -él es Eriol Hiragizawa- le presenta a su novio.

-Mucho gusto- dice educadamente y estrecha su mano con el chico, lo cual provocó que se sintiera un poco extraño.

-El placer es mío Li-.

-No se si sabes pero, Sakura ha estado un poco desanimada y pues el sábado es su cumpleaños- le comenta la morena.

-Lo sé- dijo Li sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Siempre el joven Yukito hacía algo especial para ella… yo estoy planeando una fiesta en unas cabañas en las montañas con pocos amigos, espero puedas acompañarnos- le dice amablemente.

-No creo que ella quiera mi presencia ese día- dijo para marcharse.

-Es tu deber… y eso no lo sabrás sino se lo preguntas- y con esto el se terminó de subir al auto, Tomoyo se dirigió al de Eriol.

-Es un chico extraño- comenta Eriol a su novia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-No aparentan tener nada en la universidad, pero se marchan juntos, entonces los rumores son ciertos pero los dos son muy tímidos- mientras le abría la puerta a su chica.

-Pues no, las cosas no son como parecen-.

-Pero se nota que hay algo entre ellos- vuelve a insistir el inglés.

-Eso no puedo negártelo-.

-Esta juventud de ahora ¿vamos a almorzar juntos?- le dice sando por terminado el tema.

-Sí, gracias- y se marcharon.

Casa Kinomoto

-Gracias por traerme ¿a qué hora pasas por mí para entrenar?-.

-Apenas almorcemos, una hora cuando mucho-.

-Bien- dice mientras se bajada del auto.

-Joven Li, hola ¿cómo está?- le saluda Nadeshiko aproximándose al auto.

-¿Cómo está señora Kinomoto?-

-Bien gracias, quieres pasar un rato, estábamos por almorzar-.

-No se preocupe, yo almorzaré en mi casa y luego vendré por Kino…-.

-De ninguna manera, debo conocer a mi futuro yerno, pasa por favor- le obliga su suegra mientras suspiraba.

-No quiero molestar-.

-No te dejará en paz hasta que lo logre- le comenta Sakura sin darle mucha importancia al hecho.

-Bien- contesta derrotado.

-¿Cómo que el mocoso va a comer con nosotros?- sentándose en la mesa

-Touya, no le hables así a tu cuñado, Sakura ayúdame a servir la mesa- le pide la madre.

-Si, permiso, ¿y papá?-

-Hoy tiene clase hasta tarde- le dice su madre, en ese momento suena el timbre de la casa.

-Yo abro- indica Sakura, va a la puerta y abre -si buenas- Shaoran y Touya dejaron de pelear.

-Busco a Touya Kinomoto- dice una mujer alta, cabellos rojizos y una mirada amble.

-Claro, pasé- la chica entró –hermano, te buscan-.

-¿Tú quien eres?- Sakura veía la escena un poco extraña, Shaoran solo se limitó a mirar.

-Kaho Mitsuki, vine a hablar sobre la desgracia- todos se quedan sorprendidos.

-Desgracia…- fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

-Veo que no escondes tus poderes- le comenta Li.

-¡Qué bueno!- dice Kaho con una sonrisa -están los elegidos presentes-.

-Supongo que nos acompañarás a comer- dijo Nadeshiko para devolverse a la cocina y servir un plato más -primero comamos- el almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, solo se escuchaba a Nadeshiko hablar y hablar con Li, preguntándole cosas que ni a Sakura le habían pasado por la mente preguntarle.

-Así que eres de Hong Kong, tienes cuatro hermanas mayores, ya están casadas y tienen hijos, tus padres manejan una empresa aquí en Japón y los esposos de tus hermanas, que fueron escogidos por tu madre ya que siempre han servido a la dinastía Li, manejan las empresas de China, tu prima Mei Ling vive con ustedes desde hace mucho al morir sus padres y está enamorada de ti, por lo que Sakura nos contó y nunca has tenido una novia formal ya que no has encontrado ninguna chica especial y además, sabías que te ibas a casar con mi Sakura- dice emocionada Nadeshiko.

-Pues… casi es un resumen de mi vida- dijo un tanto apenado el ambarino.

-¡Vaya! no tiene nada emocionante- dijo sin mucho interés su cuñado.

-¡Ya hermano!-.

-Es mejor que tu historia- dijo interviniendo la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mi?- le exige el moreno.

-Yo…- sonrió arrogantemente la chica -que Daishi Aya te dejó por un empresario millonario hace un par de años mientras estabas en la universidad y desde ese entonces no has vuelto a salir con ninguna otra chica porque aun sigues enamorado de quien te traicionó, por eso detestas a Li, por ser multimillonario además, de ser el prometido de tu hermanita- le resume Mitsuki.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- levantándose estrepitosamente de la mesa el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-¡Touya!- dijo asustada su madre, nunca había sabido la historia en detalle del rompimiento de su hijo.

-Quédate detrás de mí- le dice el castaño empujando a Sakura y posicionándose delante de ella y su suegra.

-Tranquilos, solo vengo a darles un mensaje-.

-¿Qué mensaje?- le exige Touya.

-Tu y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos- mirando a Touya -para que esto funcione, joven Li, Sakura- cerrándoles un ojo -la reencarnación de Clow está en éste mundo y ya ha comenzado a acercarse a ustedes, les estará ayudando, yo estoy a su servicio para lo que necesiten y por ahora Touya Kinomoto y yo seremos el enlace entre ustedes y Clow- les indica Kaho.

-¿Cómo decides eso?- le pregunta confundido Touya.

-No fui yo quien lo planeó, fue Clow-.

-¿Qué es ésta presencia?- dijo Kero haciendo su aparición, se quedó a la par de Touya al ver a la chica.

-Un gusto conocerlo Kerberos, Clow envía sus saludos-.

-Clow…-.

-Ya está entre nosotros… me refiero a Kagura, solo falta que recobre sus poderes, es muy relativo, lo único que podremos hacer los involucrados es ayudar a Sakura a capturar los demonio y seres malignos, es todo, permiso- diciendo esto desapareció de la residencia Kinomoto dejando a todos un poco confusos.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

-Tu y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos- mirando a Touya -para que esto funcione, joven Li, Sakura- cerrándoles un ojo -la reencarnación de Clow está en éste mundo y ya ha comenzado a acercarse a ustedes, les estará ayudando, yo estoy a su servicio para lo que necesiten y por ahora Touya Kinomoto y yo seremos el enlace entre ustedes y Clow- les indica Kaho.

-¿Cómo decides eso?- le pregunta confundido Touya.

-No fui yo quien lo planeó, fue Clow-.

-¿Qué es ésta presencia?- dijo Kero haciendo su aparición, se quedó a la par de Touya al ver a la chica.

-Un gusto conocerlo Kerberos, Clow envía sus saludos-.

-Clow…-.

-Ya está entre nosotros… me refiero a Kagura, solo falta que recobre sus poderes, es muy relativo, lo único que podremos hacer los involucrados es ayudar a Sakura a capturar los demonio y seres malignos, es todo, permiso- diciendo esto desapareció de la residencia Kinomoto dejando a todos un poco confusos.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 11**

El fin el viernes por la noche y Tomoyo ya tenía listo todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura. Usarían el salón de las cabinas en donde se hospedarían en las montañas de Hokkaido, no pudieron reservarlo en su totalidad porque tenían dos parejas más hospedadas pero sí pudieron separar una parte exclusiva para ellos. Chijaru iría con su novio Yamasaki, Naoko con su amigo de toda la vida Mamuru y Rika con su hermano Kuno y su novio Terada, Kuno era muy celoso con su hermana y casi nunca dejaba que saliera sola con Terada por lo que se había vuelto parte del grupo, cabe decir que esa era una de las razones por las que las chicas dormirían en cuartos separados a los chicos. Tomoyo invitó a su novio Eriol pero Sakura aun no había invitado a Shaoran. Estaban en su última clase de la semana, ya estaban saliendo, un viernes por la noche.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana en la autopista para irnos juntos- dijo Rika.

-A eso de las diez de la mañana, para que Sakura no madrugue además, nos dan las habitaciones hasta el medio día- sugiere Tomoyo.

-Y duraremos casi hora y media de viaje- da como dato informativo Naoko.

-Gracias por acompañarnos chicas- agradece la oji-verde.

-Bromeas, nos encanta estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, hace varios años no lo celebramos el propio día- le comenta Chiharu.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana- se despide Yamasaki.

-Chao- se despiden las chicas.

--¡Oye!- llama Tomoyo a Sakura.

-Dime-.

-¿Ya invitaste a Li?-.

-No creo que le interese ir- dijo con un gesto de indiferencia, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar en ese momento, en Yukito para ser exactos y la sorpresa que el año pasado le había dado.

-No pienso igual que tu prima-.

-Eh…-.

-Yo creo que el si quiere estar contigo- le hace ver la amatista.

-¿Por qué, te ha dicho algo?- preguntó con un poco de ansiedad, como si una respuesta afirmativa ayudara a terminar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios, acción que la pobre de Sakura no terminaba de comprender.

-Pues, hizo un comentario que me pareció, tenía algo de resentimiento-.

-¿Qué comentario?- preguntó esta vez con curiosidad, Tomoyo sonrió pícaramente.

-Te interesa lo que piense…- provocando un sonrojo en la castaña de ojos esmeralda acto que hizo interrumpir a la morena.

-Pues… es mi prometido, desde hace un par de meses y… siempre estamos juntos, si eso es, siempre estamos juntos y es lógico que mi interese lo que diga o haga, es la costumbre además, sabes que si sobrevivimos a esta desgracia que desaté debemos casarnos porque a mi- ahora hablaba un poco alterada -se me ocurrió la estúpida idea hace 300 años de que Li y yo deberíamos casarnos cuando nos reencontráramos sino no iba a poder utilizar mis poderes-.

-Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que lo amabas- dijo burlándose la amatista.

-Eh… como… ¿cómo dices eso Tomoyo? Yo amo a Yukito y de igual forma… lo que hice, lo hice hace mucho tiempo atrás- dijo mostrando un poco de melancolía.

-Pues la verdad, creo que si amaste a Yukito en ésta vida, con él viviste muchas cosas especiales pero tal vez no te has dado cuenta de que ese enamoramiento pasó hace varios años-.

-Creo saber exactamente lo que siento…- dijo un poco molesta, últimamente cambiaba de humor muy fácilmente.

-Creo que se volvió una obsesión, estuviste muchos años esperando a que él se fijara en ti pero Li en cambio, él daría su vida por ti, y creo que ya te lo ha demostrado-.

-Eso es cierto pero no significa que me ama-.

-Yo creo que se enamoró de ti antes de conocerte-.

-Que cosas dices Tomoyo- sonrojándose levemente y dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa que Shaoran divisó desde su automóvil, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Creo que deberías hacer pública su relación, ya pasó bastante tiempo desde tu rompimiento con el joven Yukito y creo que lo que te hace falta es su presencia, deberías dejar que Li entre en tu vida, como tú dices, de igual forma van a casarse y yo solo quiero verte feliz-.

-Pero Tomoyo… Yuki…-.

-Yukito es tu pasado, Li es tu futuro y creo que él no te es indiferente, conozco tus gustos, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Eh…- articuló bastante sonrojada -es guapo, en eso tienes razón pero… creo que no estar preparada-.

-Buenas tardes Li- le saluda Hiragizawa.

-Hiragizawa- dijo bastante serio cuando el pelinegro se le acercó.

-¿Esperas a Sakura?-.

-¿La llamas por su nombre?- preguntó asombrado el ambarino.

-Es la prima de mi novia, ella permitió que la llamara así- dijo mirando a las chicas que ya se estaban aproximando.

-Ya veo- dijo molesto sin dejar de mirar a su prometida.

-¿Nos acompañarás el día de mañana en la fiesta de Sakurita?- preguntó el oji-azul con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

-No creo- si, definitivamente el lobito aun seguía molesto.

-Es una lástima, las cabañas son muy acogedoras, solo irán los amigos de toda la vida de Sakura y Tomoyo y es muy posible que Sakurita necesite de ti en su fecha especial- dice lo último de forma misteriosa y casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!- le indica cerrándole un ojo, las chicas ya estaban a su lado.

-Hola chicos- saluda la amatista besando levemente a Eriol.

-Hola, Sakurita, ¿lista para tu fiesta?- pregunta el inglés mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su novia.

-Claro… hola Li-.

-Nos vemos, permiso- se notó que aun estaba enojado, Eriol solo sonreí.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despide Tomoyo.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunta a su prometido cuando se subió al auto.

-Nada- el transcurso a la casa de la chica se volvió incomodo debido al silencio, Sakura iba nerviosa debido a los comentarios de su prima, que tal si tenía razón, ella la conocía mejor que nadie, inclusive mejor que ella misma, que tal si ya le estaba gustando Li Shaoran, porque estaba nerviosa de estar a su lado y porqué tenía como un vacío al sentir que él estaba molesta ¿con… ella? Se presentó mentalmente.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- se animó a preguntar puesto que ya estaban llegando a su casa, él solo la miró unos segundos mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba molesto porque el novio de la prima de su novia tuviese la confianza de llamarla por su nombre si hasta hace unos pocos días se conocían y se trataban, en cambio ellos ya llevaban varios meses tratándose, de hecho cómo si era su prometida, la trataba con tanta indiferencia la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que ella, ella que seguía pensando en su ex novio pero… y la noche que pasaron juntos en su habitación mientras ella cuidaba de él, él que se había interpuesto entre el ataque de un demonio y su chica, su chica que no lo había invitado a celebrar su cumpleaños, si, el lobito estaba resentido y no quería admitir la razón.

-¿Crees que todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo?- no puedo evitar hablarle así, no lo tomó en cuenta para celebrar uno de sus días especiales, claro, ella quería pasarlo con Tsukishiro y se suponía que al él no debía importarle.

-Siento que si- le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acababan de haber regañado, eso lo hizo sentirse culpable, "¿por qué?" se preguntó.

-Llegamos- si, era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse, igual, a ella no le importaba él, ¿cierto?

-Gracias- dijo aun con la cabeza baja –sabes… mañana es primero de abril-.

-Lo sé-.

-Dijiste que sabías todo sobre mi- esta vez levantó la cabeza al hablar y lo miró de reojo, él se recostó sobre su asiento y suspiró.

-Es tu cumpleaños, lo sé- la chica sonrió y se animó a invitarlo.

-Mañana Tomoyo planeó una fiesta para mi, hace años no celebro con mis amigos el propio día de mi cumpleaños y…-.

-Lo sé- la interrumpió -Tsukishiro siempre planeaba una cena especial o un paseo- le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Si…- se quedó estática, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Por lo que éste fin de semana no podré entrenar, ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

-Bien- dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte nocturno.

-Bueno… yo quería invitarte, es en Hokkaido y…-

-Tuviste toda la semana para invitarme y lo haces hasta ahora porque tenías la leve esperanza de que tu ex te llamara para hacer algo sabiendo que él debe estar muy feliz con su actual novia, lo siento pero ya tengo planes- dijo firmemente, también se notaba molesto.

-Yo no esperaba…- trató de decir pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y no pudo seguir hablando, salió del auto y se dirigió corriendo a su casa, el chico se quedó afuera mientras asimilaba las palabras venenosas que habían salido por su boca mientras la veía desvanecerse en el umbral de su casa.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- y echó a andar su vehículo negro convertible.

Llegó la mañana y los padres de Sakura hicieron un desayuno especial junto con Kero para la chica y con un pastel pequeño de fresas que Fujitaka hizo para su hija, le cantaron cumpleaños agradeciendo todos que el guardián de la chica no se lo había comido. Touya le regaló un juego nuevo juego de hojas y lápices especiales de dibujo y los padres de Sakura le regalaron ropa nueva. La chica ya estaba lista para que Tomoyo pasara a recogerla junto con Eriol, la verdad no había dormido muy bien, pensó en Yukito parte de la noche pero, a quien no logró sacarse del pensamiento fue a su prometido.

-Ya llegaron, aun sigo preocupado, el hecho de que el mocoso no vaya y yo tampoco me inquieta- le dijo su guardián.

-Estaré bien, Li me ha entrenado bastante bien, ya controlo las cartas a mi antojo- le vuelve a explicar Sakura.

-Lo sé ya que mis poderes se están fortaleciendo y empiezo a sentir la presencia de la luna-.

-¿Y qué con eso?- pregunta mientras terminaba de alistar su bolso.

-Yue aparecerá pronto- le dijo su pequeño amigo.

-Ya veo… bueno, me voy, nos veremos mañana por la noche-.

-¡Qué te diviertas cariño!-.

-Nos llamas al llegar hija-.

-Si gracias, los quiero- dijo la hija a sus padres.

-Pórtate bien monstruo- y con esto salió de su casa, se montó al auto de Eriol y el camino transcurrió normal, se encontraron con sus amigos y juntos se dirigieron a Hokkaido.

-¿Y Li?- le pregunta Tomoyo después de un rato de haber empezado el camino a las cabañas.

-Eh…- se asombró ante la pregunta, estaba tan concentrada desde hace rato en el paisaje que solo reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

-¿Y Li, lo invitaste?- vuelve a preguntar la amatista.

-Sí pero, ya tenía un compromiso- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Sakurita, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?- interrumpe en la conversación el inglés.

-Claro-.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Li?- lo soltó así sin más.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Pues no es de mi incumbencia pero me extraña que se traten como extraños pero se vayan y lleguen juntos a la universidad y Tomoyo no me aclara nada y de verdad me intriga-.

-Pues…- la castaña sonrió ante la aclaración del pelinegro, era verdad ella y Shaoran tenían una extraña relación, también pudo comprobar una vez más la lealtad de su mejor amiga -pues, digamos que es mi novio- dijo mientras su vista regresaba a la ventana.

-¿Digamos…?- pregunta mostrando confusión.

-Estamos comprometidos a la fuerza y pues debemos pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos- le dice como para finalizar el tema.

-Eso es horrible- dijo el oji-azul mirándola seriamente por el espejo retrovisor.

-Es por una buena causa y además, por mi parte podría decirse que alguna vez estuve de acuerdo solo que no contaba con enamorarme de alguien más en el transcurso-.

-Y ¿eso es lo que tiene tan molesto a Li?- vaya, esa declaración por parte del novio de su amiga no se la esperaba, la chica sonrió al pensar qué pasaría si eso fuera cierto.

-Eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa y nuevamente se dedicó a ver el paisaje mientras los pelinegros sonreían.

Llegaron a las cabañas, aparcaron el auto y bajaron las cosas, Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura que fuera a descansar mientras ellos arreglaban el salón y así lo hizo la chica puesto qué estaba cansada de la noche anterior. Cuando despertó ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde, salió a buscar a sus amigos y todos estaban en el salón, ya habían terminado de arreglar todo y tuvo que devolverse con las chicas a cambiarse para empezar. Los meseros y cocineros tenían por su parte lista toda la comida y el menaje. Los chicos también fueron a cambiarse y a refrescarse. A eso de las siete y media de la noche ya estaban todos listos. Las chicas llevaban vestidos cortos y sandalias, el cabello recogido, Tomoyo un lindo vestido azul de tirantes pegado al cuerpo hasta arriba de la rodilla con un moño con maquillaje muy natural, sus ojos delineados con lápiz color plata. Sakura un vestido verde esmeralda que sobresaltaba sus ojos, strapless, como corrugado pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y en forma de A la enagua hasta la mitad del muslo, con sandalias color cobre y los ojos delineados en el mismo color, su pelo en un moño con mechones en la pava.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, la música estaba a volumen moderado, unos bailaban y otros charlaban mientras tomaban cócteles, bueno las chicas, los chicos tomaban cerveza, habían hecho juegos y piñata, también tenían karaoke, Sakura y Tomoyo se llevaban el premio en éste ya que las dos cantaban muy bien. Shaoran, él estaba vigilando la fiesta desde largo, ¿porqué?… él pensaba que era su deber, pero no quería que Sakura lo supiera pero en eso apareció una pareja, se sentó en las afueras del salón de la fiesta de Sakura, era el espacio que habían designado para las otras parejas del lugar, lo que nos se esperaba la pobre castaña era que una de esas parejas fuera su ex novio con su actual novia, Nakuru.

Sakura se quedó de piedra en medio del salón, sus amigos bailaban y reían, nadie los había notado, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, Tomoyo bailaba con Eriol y observó a su prima y luego, como mecánicamente, observó lo que ella observaba y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no supo qué hacer. Sakura trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, quería morirse, ¿qué nadie podía rescatarla? pero no había terminado de pensarlo cuando sintió una mano en su cintura que la obligó a volverse 90º, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos marrones que mostraban una profundidad que nunca había visto y se perdió en ellos mientras sentía unos labios posarse sobre los suyos provocando automáticamente que cerrara los ojos.

El castaño hizo lo mismo al sentir como los brazos de su prometida se colocaban tras su nuca, todo desapareció en ese instante, la música, el ruido, las risas, todo, corrientes inexplicables atravesaban el cuerpo de ambos magos y como si fuesen un imán el uno al otro no podían, o no querían despegarse. El beso fue largo y suave, lentamente por inercia y falta de aire fueron despegando sus bocas, pero seguían envueltos en el abrazo que no se habían dado cuenta como se habían dado.

-Shaoran…- dijo en un suspiro como pidiendo otro beso más, dijo el nombre de su prometido de una forma tan sensual, apasionada, necesitada, inocente, lo dijo de una forma en que Li Shaoran nunca había creído que fuera posible y estaba a punto de complacer a su prometida pero en ese momento se escuchó el bullicio de sus amigos, chiflidos y aplausos algo que no pasó desapercibido para la pareja recién llegada.

-Es Sakura…- y se fijó muy bien –no… hoy es su cumpleaños- le comentó a Nakuru.

-¡Vaya! Que coincidencia y ¿porqué no vas a felicitarla?- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Ya regreso- le dijo el chico.

-Bien- mientras miraba dentro y buscaba a un pelinegro quien al cruzar la mirada con la chica le guiñó un ojo.

-Sakura…- le llamó Yukito.

-Yukito- dijo la castaña.

-Tiempo sin verte, ¡vaya qué coincidencia ¡feliz cumpleaños!- le felicitó con su típica sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias- mientras Shaoran la pegaba a su cuerpo por la cintura y él que seguía atrapado por los brazos de la chica.

-Nakuru quería venir a conocer éstas cabañas y decidimos venir éste fin de semana, espero no te moleste- le explica el pálido muchacho.

-No, para nada, por cierto, te presento a Shaoran- Yukito, que hasta ahora había ignorado al chico que estaba a la par de su ex novia, lo miró -es mi prometido-.

-Tu prometido… ¡vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba, muchas felicidades- le dijo estrechando la mano del chico -Sakura es una chica genial-.

-Lo sé- Yukito se retiró del lugar junto con Nakuru mientras la fiesta continuaba entre susurros de las chicas y bromas de los chicos.

-Lo siento Sakura, no sabía que iba a estar aquí, ni me pasó por la mente- se disculpa la amatista.

-Tranquila Tomoyo- no estaba enojada, en un momento pensó que su mundo se estaba cayendo pero "el príncipe Shaoran" llegó a su rescate, un momento, ¿por qué Shaoran estaba ahí? -me disculpas, debo hablar con Shaoran-.

-Un momento- dijo seriamente la morena -¿qué hace él aquí? ¿no se suponía que tenía un compromiso?-.

-Es cierto, eso voy a averiguarlo, espero que no me ande siguiendo porque…- fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Pero lo más importante- hace una pausa interrumpiendo las teorías de su prima -¿qué tal besa?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ay Tomoyo!- sonrojándose vigorosamente -¿qué cosas dices? Eso no es importante ahora…- se excusa la chica para no tener que responder.

-Creo que es lo más importante- vuelve a decir la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos en forma de oración a la altura del pecho -se vio como un beso de telenovela, de película, no puedo creer que no te haya estado filmando-.

-Voy a hablar con él- declara la oji-verde.

-Tienes que contarme- escucha la cumpleañera.

-Solo te voy a decir que estuvo, estuvo…- no sabía que decir, nunca Yukito la había besado así, nunca sintió tantas cosas en un beso como en éste, sintió amor, se sentía querida, amaba, sentía pasión, nerviosismo, su aroma la embriagó y se desconectó del mundo por unos segundos que parecieron años, y lo peor, o lo mejor, es que no quería que se detuviera -¿me creerías que aun no sé cómo definir lo que sentí?-.

-Fue extraño, desagradable…- intenta averiguar la morena.

-Todo lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa -pero no se lo digas a nadie- le cerró un ojo y fue a buscar a su prometido.

-Ya veo, yo también se un poco de artes marciales, podríamos practicar juntos, ya que como eres el novio de la prima de mi novia-.

¿Quién te dijo eso?-.

-La propia Sakura, aunque no sé porque lo quieren ocultar- sonríe -aunque ya todos lo saben- comenta para ver el sonrojo del castaño.

-Si bueno…- dice mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

-Shaoran- lo llama tímidamente su prometida.

-Si- contesta secamente.

-Bueno, iré a bailar con Tomoyo, permiso- expresó Eriol y los dejó solos.

-Tenemos que hablar- le pide la castaña.

-Si me vas a preguntar por qué lo hice… simplemente fue por ayudarte ya que te iba a ataque en medio salón viendo a tu ex - dijo un poco molesto el castaño.

-Ya veo- dijo un poco triste la chica.

-Además, eres mi novia y si te quiero besar, lo siento por ti- dijo eso un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah sí… ¿con que te crees con derechos sobre mi?- dijo con un poco más de ánimo.

-Claro querida- le dijo tomándola por el mentón y acercándola a él -yo puedo besarte cuando yo quiera, tampoco me enojo si tú quieres hacerlo- y la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo provocando el nerviosismo en la chica.

-Solo quieres saciar tus necesidades conmigo- la voz de la castaña apenas salió.

-Puede ser, o tal vez, simplemente tenga la necesidad de besarte- le dijo casi sobre sus labios, sintiendo ambos el aliento del otro, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, estaban deseando sentir al otro pero en eso sintieron una presencia maligna que los obligó a separarse.

Continuará…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

Eriol: ya veo, ya también se un poco de artes marciales, podríamos practicar juntos, ya que como eres el novio de la prima de mi novia

-Ya veo, yo también se un poco de artes marciales, podríamos practicar juntos, ya que como eres el novio de la prima de mi novia-.

¿Quién te dijo eso?-.

-La propia Sakura, aunque no sé porque lo quieren ocultar- sonríe -aunque ya todos lo saben- comenta para ver el sonrojo del castaño.

-Si bueno…- dice mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

-Shaoran- lo llama tímidamente su prometida.

-Si- contesta secamente.

-Bueno, iré a bailar con Tomoyo, permiso- expresó Eriol y los dejó solos.

-Tenemos que hablar- le pide la castaña.

-Si me vas a preguntar por qué lo hice… simplemente fue por ayudarte ya que te iba a ataque en medio salón viendo a tu ex - dijo un poco molesto el castaño.

-Ya veo- dijo un poco triste la chica.

-Además, eres mi novia y si te quiero besar, lo siento por ti- dijo eso un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah sí… ¿con que te crees con derechos sobre mi?- dijo con un poco más de ánimo.

-Claro querida- le dijo tomándola por el mentón y acercándola a él -yo puedo besarte cuando yo quiera, tampoco me enojo si tú quieres hacerlo- y la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo provocando el nerviosismo en la chica.

-Solo quieres saciar tus necesidades conmigo- la voz de la castaña apenas salió.

-Puede ser, o tal vez, simplemente tenga la necesidad de besarte- le dijo casi sobre sus labios, sintiendo ambos el aliento del otro, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, estaban deseando sentir al otro pero en eso sintieron una presencia maligna que los obligó a separarse.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 12**

-¡Rayos!- dijo el joven Li soltando a Sakura, quien estaba sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada ya que, se había dejado llevar nuevamente por el momento.

-Eh… y ahora?- dijo tímidamente, seguía abrazada al chico, si lo soltaba probablemente perdería el equilibrio.

-Salgamos disimuladamente, ven- y la tomó de la mano sacándola del salón, todos los chicos se dieron cuenta de la "disimulada salida" de sus amigos y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta sin imaginar lo que en realidad los castaños iban a hacer.

-¡Que dichosa Sakura! Li es un chico guapísimo- comenta Rika.

-Lo sé, bien por ella, al parecer el joven Yukito no se la merecía- hace otro comentario Naoko.

-Me disculpas Tomoyo, iré al baño- le dice su novio a la amatista una vez que los castaños se habían perdido de visto.

-Claro, yo estaré con las chicas-.

-Bien- se dirigió al baño, y ya estando ahí llamó mentalmente a un ser poderoso -Ruby Moon- .

-Amo- contestó el ser.

-Ya es hora, sabes que hacer- le ordenó.

-Si señor- fue la respuesta que recibió mentalmente Eriol por parte de su guardián.

-¿Sabes en donde se encuentra exactamente esta presencia?- le pregunta la oji-verde mientras corría aun tomada de la mano de su novio.

-Sí, se encuentra más adelante, en lo profundo del bosque-.

-Genial, en lo profundo- repite la chica -donde nadie se sabrá que morimos- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Morir…- dijo riendo el chico -¡oye! que poca fe me tienes, y a ti, creo haberte entrenado bien hasta el momento le dice un poco ofendido el ambarino.

-Pues…- lo duda un poca la chica.

-Nunca dudes de tus poderes- le dijo deteniendo el paso y mirándola directamente a los ojos -creo que ya has visto lo que eres capaz de hacer-.

-Pues si… pero-.

-Nada de peros, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, nunca dudes de tus poderes-.

-También he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer y siento que eres más fuerte que yo- le dice más calmada y confiada.

-Eso crees ahora, es solo que no has dejado liberar todos tus poderes- le explica el chico.

-Puede ser- dijo con una sonrisa sin recordar el motivo por el cual se adentraban en el bosque.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Shaoran tirándose al suelo con su prometida protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó asomando su cabeza.

-Un ataque- dijo con simpleza.

-De eso ya me di cuenta- dijo con tono de fastidio la castaña.

-Entonces…- le dice más concentrado en buscar de donde había provenido el ataque mientras ayudaba a su novia a levantarse.

¿Qué tipo de ataque fue ese?- aun tomada de las manos de su chico.

-Pues… parecía como un rayo de agua, dejó un rastro- le dijo señalándolo.

-¡Vaya! Agua…-

-Agua a gran velocidad, tengamos cuidado- no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando columnas de agua empezaron a rodearlos, columnas que se perdían en el cielo, tenían forma de remolinos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta temerosa.

-Prepárate- por su parte el chico liberó su espada al decir estas palabras, ella lo imitó.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó ésta misión contigo, ¡libérate!- y la llave se convirtió en el imponente báculo al tiempo que torbellinos de agua los atacaban, dadas las circunstancias los prometidos debieron separarse.

-Debemos buscar la fuente de su energía- le indica el chico.

-¿Y si utilizo a trueno?- dice sin pensar muy bien.

-Estás loca, podría electrocutarnos a los dos- le explica el chico.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativa mientras seguían evadiendo los ataques, debía pensar con lógica cual podría ser su ataque.

-Es hora, despierta…- dijo en un susurro Ruby Moon.

-Yukito…- Sakura se quedó paralizada en medio del encierro -¡no!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos -lo van a lastimar Li- "¿Li?" otra vez lo llamaba por su apellido, otra vez lloraba por Yukito quien de la nada había aparecido fuera del encierro en el que los castaños estaban atrapados.

-Tranquila Sakura, Yukito estará bien- dijo Ruby Moon.

-Naku… ¿Nakuru?- preguntó desconcertada la oji-verde.

-En éste mundo soy Nakuru… pero también soy Ruby Moon- dijo la recién llegada convirtiéndose en un ángel de alas negras -creada por la reencarnación de Clow…- los castaños estaban asombrados, no lograban articular palabra, los ataques de igual forma se habían detenido –despierta…- volvió a repetir las siguientes palabras a Yukito, quien hasta el momento se encontraba en trance, fue envuelto en unas brillantes alas blancas dejando ver a un precioso ángel al abrirse en su totalidad -Yue, cariño despertaste-.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta bastante agitada Sakura.

-No es obvio, te lo dije al principio, lo más probable es que tú hayas arreglado en el pasado que Yue despertara en éste mundo, y una vez más te rompiera el corazón- le explicó bastante molesto Li.

-Pero, pero…- lágrimas seguían recorriendo el rostro de la castaña mientras los ataques dieron comienzo nuevamente en el interior del encierro, Ruby Moon y Yue se encontraban fuera de éste.

-¿Qué haces? Muévete- le ordenó Shaoran a su prometida gritándole desde el otro extremo, estaba enojado, frustrado, no se explicaba muy bien lo que sentía pero algo le apretaba fuertemente el pecho al ver a la chica destrozada, inmóvil a merced del enemigo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Esa no puede ser mi ama?- se escuchó hablar por primera vez después de trescientos años al guardián con poderes basados en el poder de la luna.

-Vamos, lo sabías desde hace mucho, desde que nos conocemos en nuestras formas humanas- le explica nuevamente Ruby Moon.

-Pero se ve muy patética, Witch Moon no era tan indefensa…-.

-Recuerda que hace mucho la amaste, que ella no creía en el amor y todo en la vida le costó, hasta que conoció a Li y luego apareciste tú- le resume el ángel de alas negras.

-También recuerdo que hace mucho la traicioné, ¿no sé por qué me reencarnó en éste mundo?-.

-Eso pregúntaselo después, ahora, debemos ayudarlos, esas fueron las órdenes de Clow- le dijo la chica.

-Bien- hizo aparecer un arco y lanzando una flecha deshizo el encierro de agua que tenía en cautiverio a los castaños.

-¡Vaya!- dijo sorprendida la oji-verde.

-Eso no es nada- dijo de forma prepotente el guardián de la castaña.

-Te tengo…- todos lo miraron al ambarino, el joven clavó su espada al suelo y dijo en un extraño lenguaje unas cuantas palabras mientras se abrían grietas en el suelo, de un momento a otro el movimiento terrestre se detuvo, Ruby Moon y Yue solo miraban de reojo al castaño quien estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura miraba a todos lados tratando de imaginarse que estaba sucediendo y de repente Shaoran volvió a hablar.

-¡Waza!- gritó ("waza: técnica especial, _de __ataque)__"_ y una especie de rayo salió de una de las grietas que subió hasta un árbol, partiéndolo en dos, al finalizar el ataque un demonio de agua cayó al suelo.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo la prometida del chico, quedó con la boca abierta mientras el castaño miraba de reojo a Yue.

-Descendiente de Clow, eres bueno, mejor que hace tres siglos atrás- le dice Yue.

-Ahora Sakurita debes sellarlo- dijo Ruby Moon de una forma muy animada, la castaña la miró extrañada.

-Ah si…- pasó a la par de Yue y Ruby Moon, Shaoran se encontraba un poco más cerca del demonio, también pasó a la par de éste.

-Ese es un conjuro pesado, muy apropiado pero agotador- dijo Yue con los ojos cerrados, Shaoran solo respiraba un poco agitado.

-Extraño… estos demonios son un poco más fuertes- dijo Ruby Moon.

-¡Cuídado Sakura!- gritó Shaoran, Sakura, quien estaba a punto de sellar al demonio se quedó petrificada al sentir el aura del ser y verlo casi frente a ella a punto de atacarla, solo cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque pero en lugar de eso, solo sintió un fuerte jalón que la tumbó al suelo y escuchó un grito de dolor que la obligó a abrir violentamente los ojos.

-¿Shaoran?- él, su prometido estaba sobre ella, protegiéndola del ataque de agua eléctrico que el demonio le había dirigido a la castaña.

-¿Cuánto soportarás?- rió maléficamente el demonio mientras incrementaba el ataque para lograr tocar con él a la chica que hace cientos de años atrás lo había sellado.

-Te crees muy listo- le dijo Ruby Moon -olvidas que los guardianes estamos aquí- mientras le apuntaba con las dagas en forma de rayo que creaba en sus manos.

-Ustedes no pueden conmigo- afirmó altaneramente el engendro del mal.

-Ah sí…- y le lanzó una daga entre el ataque del demonio deteniendo el ataque y dejando sorprendido al engendro del mal, mientras Yue lo atacaba por la espalda con las flechas de su arco y lo dejaba noqueado.

-Shaoran… estás…- decía la oji-verde mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

-Solo séllalo- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se apartaba con torpes movimientos de su prometida.

-Pero tu…-.

-¡Rayos! Solo hazlo- le gritó, estaba frustrado, Yue tuvo que ayudarlos a superar esa prueba y la otra desconocida, la pobre chica solo obedeció a su sensei-prometido.

-Demonio de agua creado por las fuerzas oscuras, abandona tu existencia en éste mundo para servir a Witch Moon, tu nueva ama- el demonio comenzó a evaporarse mientras el vapor resultante iba siendo absorbido por el báculo de la estrella, al finalizar la captura, la joven ama se posicionó a la par de su herido novio.

-Estoy bien- le dijo deshaciéndose del apoyo que la chica le estaba dando para levantarse.

-Deberías dejar que tu prometida te ayude- le dice graciosamente Ruby Moon.

-Descendiente de Clow…- dice Yue -eres un estúpido, dejarte herir así por protegerle- le hace la observación mirando a su ama.

-Es mi deber, al igual que el tuyo, ese es tu propósito en éste mundo, así que no lo vuelvas a olvidar- le contesta el lobito mal herido a Yue, quien solo apretó los puños, el chico tenía razón.

-Y para eso Clow me creó- dijo Nakuru una vez en su forma humana -para evitar que se cometan los mismo errores y se cumplan los deseos de la pequeña Sakura-.

-Clow…- murmura la castaña.

-Bueno, la reencarnación de Clow- aclara Nakuru -que fue lo único que tu no pudiste arreglar antes de morir-.

-¿Antes de morir?-.

-Ama- le dijo hincándose -a la hora de tu muerte, tu deseaste con toda tu alma reencarnar y arreglar todos tus errores pasados, entre ellos, el más importante, tu relación con el heredero Li, a quien dejaste por mí, solo por interés y para vencer nuevamente a Kagura, conjuraste segundos antes de morir tu regreso ligado a tu recuperación de tu magia junto a tu alianza con el descendiente de Li Clow, tu maestro, pero no tuviste tiempo de arreglar nada para Clow, solo pudiste susurrar su nombre y el de Li-.

-El amo Clow, antes de morir asesinado por Kagura, dejó de igual forma escrito su regreso, esto todos lo desconocen, pero no como Clow al igual que tu, el tiene la mayor parte de sus recuerdo de hace tres siglos atrás, no como tú que solo vislumbras escenas pasadas- explicó Nakuru.

-¿Y porqué Tsukishiro parece no saber nada de la existencia de Yue?- hablo finalmente el castaño que hasta el momento se encontraba solo poniendo atención.

-Buena observación joven Li- dice la que hace unos momentos atrás poseía unas alas negras.

-Mi forma humana no está al tanto de la situación, de hecho, yo fue quien manipuló a Yukito a salir y empezar una relación con mi ama, al estar presente en los último momentos de Witch Moon, estuve al tanto de sus deseos y quiero remediar mi error pero, Yukito no sabrá nada hasta que Witch Moon recupere su magia al cien por ciento-.

-Ya veo- esa verdad no se la esperaba Sakura, entonces Yukito nunca la quiso, llegó a esa cruda conclusión -entonces, Yukito… todo fue mentira…- y salió corriendo.

-Yue, es mejor que vuelvas a tu forma humana y con Ruby Moon se vayan para que Sakura descanse- le ordena el descendiente de Clow.

-Cuídala, descendiente de Clow -dijo haciendo una reverencia y empezando a cambiar a su forma humana mientras Shaoran desaparecía de la vista de los guardianes.

-Sakura… Sakura- la llamaba en medio del bosque, gracias a su presencia logró divisarla a lo largo, sentada a la orilla de un árbol con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas y rodeada con sus brazos, se acercó a ella lentamente, de igual forma seguía cansado, se arrodilló delante de su prometida y con un suave movimiento la llamó -Sakura…-.

-Soy una tonta- decía entre lágrimas con la voz entrecortada y aun con la cabeza baja -nunca me quiso, solo me usó para corregir sus errores pasados-.

-Sakura- no podía decirle lo contrario, hasta cierto punto era cierto, solo puedo tomar sus brazos y obligarlos a abandonar su cabeza para luego tomarla del mentón y obligarla a que lo viera -es cierto, esas fueron las intenciones de Yue pero, las de Tsukishiro no, ellos son dos seres completamente diferentes, y Tsukishiro aunque influenciado por Yue estuvo contigo, estoy seguro que siempre te ha apreciado y querido… como una hermana-.

-Pero nunca me amó- alegó con sus ojos hinchados.

-Porque no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero eso no significa que no te quiera y seas especial para él de una u otra forma- le trata de animar el chico.

-Jugó conmigo, no me merece…- dijo con dolor y resentimiento.

-Sakura- suspira para continuar -es pasado, no importa, es más importante el futuro de la humanidad, no crees, al final nuestros sentimientos comparados con el bienestar de toda la humanidad son insignificantes- le dijo mientras la atraía a su pecho y acariciaba tiernamente su espalda, Sakura se quedó en shock.

-Pero… nuestros sentimientos si importan- dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba lenta y tímidamente a su prometido.

-Hace trescientos años ese fue el problema, debemos aprender de nuestros antepasados, el tuyo fue dejarte engañar por Yue, tu guardián y el de mi antecesor fue dejarse morir en el intento en lugar de luchar por tu amor y protegerte a toda costa aunque lo apartaras de tu vida-.

-Pero… yo no puedo vivir sin sentir amor, no pueden darme igual éstas cosas y sucesos-.

-Lo sé, pero debemos interponer nuestros sentimientos para salir victoriosos de ésta batalla- le dijo casi en un susurro, el aire le faltaba, ya se había esforzado lo suficiente.

-Shaoran, ¿qué te pasa? Es mi culpa que estés así, lo siento, tienes razón, Yukito es pasado, tu eres mi futuro aunque los dos estemos en desacuerdo… haré me mejor esfuerzo- dijo después de meditarlo, le preocupaba el estado del chico.

-Bien- dijo soltándola y levantándose torpemente.

-Vamos a la cabina para que descanses- le sugiere la chica.

-No es necesario, ya me voy-.

-Ni hablar, estás herido- le dijo limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por Yukito, eso ya lo había decidido.

-No es nada- vuelve a alegar el ambarino.

-Como tu novia, te exijo que duermas conmigo hoy- de pronto sus pensamientos se volvieron palabras, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?- le dijo el chico totalmente desconcertado acto por el cual ella analizó sus palabras y su rostro se volvió enteramente rojo.

-Digo, o sea… no es lo que parece… bueno yo…-

-Aja…- le dice graciosamente -con que esas son tus verdaderas intenciones, quieres aprovecharte de mi- le dijo a manera de broma.

-No seas tonto- recuperó el juicio y enojada le dijo -solo quiero cuidarte, quiero saber que estas bien-.

-Está bien, solo porque no tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo- le dijo mientras ella le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda y el otro a la altura del pecho como para que el chico se apoyara en ella, se dirigieron a la cabaña, entraron y ella lo acostó en su cama, lo ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y con magia le puso un pijama de pantalón, le acomodó las almohadas y mentalmente le habló a Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo, me escuchas"-.

-Eh… Sakura…- susurra la chica que se encontraba en media fiesta y no se acordaba de que Sakura ya tenía un buen rato de estar desaparecida.

-"Tomoyo, te estoy hablando telepáticamente, Shaoran y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un demonio"-.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón olvidando en donde se encontraba.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- le pregunta Eriol, ya que se encontraba a su lado y le pareció extraña su reacción.

-Eh, no, no, es que olvidé mi rollo de repuesto para la cámara, acabo de recordarlo- se disculpó riendo nerviosamente.

-Con razón- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y mirando hacia otro lado en el que veía a Nakuru junto a Yukito poner las maletas en el auto en el que habían llegado para retirarse del lugar "bien, hecho Li, lograste proteger y apoyar a Sakurita el día de hoy, creo que todo está saliendo bien" pensó el inglés.

-"Shaoran dormirá aquí, así que ¿puedes arreglar para que las Chiharu y Rika duerman en otra cabaña?"- le pide la joven maga.

-"Déjamelo a mi"- pensó la chica esperando que su amiga la hubiese escuchado.

-"Gracias amiga"- y así se recostó al lado de su novio quien ya estaba dormido, se abrazó a él buscando llenar el vacío que la embriagaba y como si hubiese usado magia, empezó a sentirse muy bien, completa, querida, llena de paz, se asustó -Li Shaoran… ¿qué estás haciendo en mi?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

-"Tomoyo, te estoy hablando telepáticamente, Shaoran y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un demonio"-.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón olvidando en donde se encontraba.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- le pregunta Eriol, ya que se encontraba a su lado y le pareció extraña su reacción.

-Eh, no, no, es que olvidé mi rollo de repuesto para la cámara, acabo de recordarlo- se disculpó riendo nerviosamente.

-Con razón- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y mirando hacia otro lado en el que veía a Nakuru junto a Yukito poner las maletas en el auto en el que habían llegado para retirarse del lugar "bien, hecho Li, lograste proteger y apoyar a Sakurita el día de hoy, creo que todo está saliendo bien" pensó el inglés.

-"Shaoran dormirá aquí, así que ¿puedes arreglar para que las Chiharu y Rika duerman en otra cabaña?"- le pide la joven maga.

-"Déjamelo a mi"- pensó la chica esperando que su amiga la hubiese escuchado.

-"Gracias amiga"- y así se recostó al lado de su novio quien ya estaba dormido, se abrazó a él buscando llenar el vacío que la embriagaba y como si hubiese usado magia, empezó a sentirse muy bien, completa, querida, llena de paz, se asustó -Li Shaoran… ¿qué estás haciendo en mi?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 13**

El día amanecía, ninguno de los dos jóvenes magos se dio cuenta en que momentos sus compañeros de cuarto llegaron, pero sus leves presencias se sentían. Shaoran despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a recostar nuevamente la cabeza en su almohada, cuando se relajó pudo percibir un peso extra sobre su pecho, miró lentamente y la observó.

-Sakura…- susurró, inmediatamente sintió arder sus mejillas, esa chica, la cual sabía que era su prometida desde que tiene memoria, por la cual pasó la mayoría de su vida entrenando para proteger la vida de Witch Moon, el ser más frío, calculador y poderoso del mundo mágico pero ella, la reencarnación de Witch Moon, Sakura, su Sakura de quien sabía todos sus gustos, todos los sucesos importantes de su vida, supo cual fue la primera vez de su chica, que no fue con él y que fue con quien destrozó su corazón. Desde hace más de dos años los sabios lo ponían al tanto de las actividades de la chica ya que nunca dejaron que la conociera físicamente para evitar cualquier cambio en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Y ahora, el tenerla así lo confundía, este tiempo con ella era… agradable, peleaban, eso era cierto pero la pasaba bien, admiraba su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, él mismo le exigía más de lo que sabía que ella podía entregar y aun así ella trataba de complacerlo y muchas veces lo había sorprendido pero algo lo inquietaba, desde ese beso la noche anterior, el tenerla de esa forma entre sus brazos, algo estaba mal, si muy mal; cómo era posible sentirse tan bien si estaba con una chica que amaba a otro, que era su prometida por un capricho de la misma tres siglos atrás. Si, tres siglos atrás lo había despreciado por otro, bueno, no exactamente a él, pero si a su antecesor y ahora se estaba repitiendo la historia, un poco distinta pero se estaba repitiendo, ella no lo amaba pero… desde cuando le importaba a él que ella no sintiera amor hacia su persona, y ese pensamiento era el que lo desvelaba todas las noches, y seguía negándose que él se hubiese enamorada de su prometida mucho antes de conocerla porque, cómo podía enamorarse de alguien de quien solo conoce sus gustos y amistades y personas importantes y, y… no, no, eso no podía pasarle a él, él no podía enamorarse de la chica que decidió su destino hace trescientos años atrás pero, no se explicaba lo que sentía cuando la miraba o cuando ella hacía un gesto y él sabía perfectamente que significaba o adivinaba el sabor de helado que pediría cuando salían a comer un postre o cómo pediría sus hamburguesas cuando iban a comer, sino por eso mismo dudaba porque sabía que Witch Moon jugó con sus destinos y los obligó a estar juntos pero… últimamente estar junto a ella era una necesidad y ese, ese era su mayor temor, aceptar que no daría su vida por ella porque fuera su deber sino porque ella se estaba volviendo la persona más importante en su vida pero la persona más importante en la vida de Sakura era Yukito…

- ¡Ya despertaste!- le dijo incorporándose en la cama y de paso asustando al chino que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos -¿cómo te sientes?-.

-Bien pero… me duele el pecho, lo tengo como dormido…- dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Perdona, es que dormí sobre ti toda la noche- le confiesa la chica.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió de la sinceridad de su chica, si, su chica.

-Estaba preocupada y además, me sentí muy bien al hacerlo- dijo apenándose de sus palabras.

-Veo que despertaron- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde la otra cama que había en la habitación.

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!- le saludó Sakura.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo durmieron?- les pregunta la amatista.

-Muy bien gracias-.

-Me alegro, espero no haberlos despertado anoche pero Eriol se pasó de tragos e hizo un escándalo al entrar- dijo la morena.

-No te preocupes, no escuchamos nada- dijo el novio de su prima sentándose en la cama.

-¿Se divirtieron, a qué hora terminó mi fiesta?-.

-Poco después de las dos de la mañana y si, nos pusimos a bailar y a cantar y luego Yamasaki nos dio un repertorio de historias chistosas, fue muy gracioso y Eriol le seguía la corriente- le contó su prima.

-¡Vaya! Es una lástima que me lo haya perdido- dijo la chica, después de todo era su cumpleaños.

-Pero no pareces tan desilusionada ya que estabas muy bien acompañada entre los brazos de Li- comentó inesperadamente el oji-azul, ambos castaños se sonrojaron al máximo.

-Nosotros no… he… Shaoran y yo…- la chica entró en estado de pánico, le dio vergüenza que Eriol estuviera pensando que ella y Shaoran hayan hecho el amor… bueno el amor como que no porque ellos no se aman, al menos Shaoran había sido claro en eso, él estaba con ella solo porque hace mucho tiempo atrás ella los había condenado a estar juntos, muchas veces se preguntaba por qué habría hecho algo así, estaba claro que ella amaba a Yukito, es más, hace trescientos años había cambiado al antecesor de Li por Yue, entones ¿porqué al final de su vida quiso estar con Li? sería por seguridad, o sería ese sentimiento de nerviosismo y ansiedad que sentía cuando su prometido estaba cerca, el que la hacía dudar de sus sentimientos hacia el "amor de su vida" cuando estaba junto a ella, ya que si de algo estaba segura, era de que mientras estaba con Shaoran, no sentía inseguridad, se sentía protegida y aunque el principio fue escalabrado, lleno de peleas y apatía se habían logrado acoplar uno al otro en el aspecto de la magia y ya no les molestaba la presencia del otro además, nunca nadie, ni Yukito, la había besado de la manera en que Shaoran lo hizo, nunca quedó deseando otro beso como el que Li Shaoran, su prometido, le había dado, sin embargo reconocer esto en lugar de confundirle irremediablemente la llenaba de dicha y emoción y una loca idea cursó por su cabeza.

-Somos novios, no tiene nada de extraño, somos una pareja moderna, el que durmamos juntos, hagamos o no el amor es solo problema de nosotros- dijo muy frescamente Shaoran en lo que se levantaba de la cama mientras Tomoyo sonreía ampliamente por la respuesta del chino.

-Pero qué cosas dices Shaoran, nosotros no…- (dijo sonrojada al máximo mientras se levantaba de la cama y seguía a su prometido al baño y le detenía la puerta para reclamarle, sin embargo él fue más listo y tomó el brazo con el que ella le estaba deteniendo la puerta y la metió dentro con él -¿pero qué haces?-.

-No querrás que tu prima y su novio escuchen nuestra discusión- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y encerraba a Sakura contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

Mientras, en la residencia Kinomoto

-Pero Touya, el joven Li se ve que es un buen muchacho- le trataba de hacer ver su madre.

-Ese mocoso está con ella ¿quién sabe qué hicieron anoche?- estaba diciendo a lo loco el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-De igual forma es su prometido déjalos tranquilos ya tienen suficiente con la responsabilidad que llevan- le indica su padre.

-No es por eso…-.

-No me dirás que es por el joven Yukito, él sí hizo sufrir a tu hermana, aunque tuviera que pasar… no lo defiendas- le reclamó su madre.

-Yuki no importa ahora… Sakura ya sabe que es su guardián-.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta su padre.

-Kaho me buscó anoche, me dijo que tuvieron un enfrentamiento y que Clow envió a su guardián a ayudar, Yue despertó en el lugar y bueno, el mocoso protegió a Sakura aunque…-.

-¿Lo lastimaron?- interrumpe preocupada Nadeshiko.

-Pues sí, pero no fue para tanto- dice frunciendo el entrecejo ya que, se estaban desviado de la conversación.

-Me pregunto ¿qué pasará por la mente de ese muchacho? Es muy reservado, educado, pero qué le habrán metido en la cabeza para que se atreva sin pestañar, a dar su vida por Sakura…- dijo Fujitaka para quedarse pensativo, Touya solo lo miraba de reojo.

-Eso es muy cierto, aunque recuerda lo que nos dijeron los sabios… ella es la única que podrá con ésta maldición- dijo un poco preocupada la madre.

-El tiene muy claro eso, Sakura es la única esperanza pero, ese mocoso…-.

-¿Qué no te gusta de él?- le pregunta repentinamente Fujitaka, Touya solo se limita a cerrar los ojos y pensar, aunque no tenía que pensarlo, ya él lo suponía, era uno de sus temores.

-¿Acaso estás celoso Touya?- pregunta su madre de forma divertida.

-Sakura es una niña aun…- trata de alegar.

-Eso no te importaba con Yukito, bueno, no tanto al principio-.

-Pues al principio algo, sin embargo Yuki es mi mejor amigo, pensé que no iba a dañarla, pero luego descubrí que eso se terminaría… y también estaba anuente a la aparición del mocoso- explicó recuperando el aura de "ganas de matar al mocoso".

-Supuestamente ellos están juntos por deseos de tu hermana, pero hay algo que tu sabes y no quieres decirnos ¿cierto? Eso es lo que te tiene molesto- finalizó la madre de uno de los hermanos más sobre protectores del universo.

-Yo… no es nada mamá-.

-Pues yo creo que al joven Li no le desagrada del todo nuestra pequeña Sakura- Touya sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

-¡Yo opino igual!- dijo Nadeshiko dando un pequeño brinco en señal de alegría.

-Bien, bien, ustedes ganan, pero no le digan nada al monstruo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Lo más probable es que el mocoso muera en el intento- declara sin más.

-¿Tú crees? Pero…- articula el padre.

-Y lo más probable es que Sakura se enamore de él… si es que no lo está ya- esto último lo dijo solo para sí mismo que para sus padres, sin embargo lograron escucharlo claramente.

-¿Crees que ya olvidó a Yukito? Aunque a decir verdad se le ve con más ánimo cuando está con el joven Li- dijo pensativa la mujer.

-No creo que haya olvidado por completo a Yukito pero si se está enamorando del joven Li- dijo el padre.

-¡Qué emoción! Y ella ni siquiera lo sabe, es tan despistada, debemos…-.

-No!, no debemos hacer nada, la separación sería peor- afirma el joven.

-Pero, acaso… ¿no quieres que tu hermana sea feliz?- pregunta un poco preocupada la mujer de cabellos grisáceos y ojos verdes.

-Precisamente por lo mismo, si se dan cuenta que los dos están hechos el uno para el otro… y luego uno de los dos muere, el otro…- empieza a decir confundido Touya.

-Entiendo tu preocupación hijo- le dice Fujitaka colocando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su primogénito –pero, ¿no crees que es mejor que disfruten su amor? ¿No crees que es mejor que lo disfruten a que pasen el resto de sus vidas frustrados? pensando en ¿qué hubiese pasado si…? Porque, si hay algo seguro es, y ojalá que no suceda pero, si uno de los dos muere y no se habrán confesado sus sentimientos…-.

-Lo más seguro es que se den cuenta en ese instante- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica la madre -pero yo confío en que nuestra hija saldrá adelante y será muy feliz- dijo mirando hacia una ventana.

En Hokkaido

-¿Qué haces Eriol?- le pregunta una nerviosa Tomoyo a su novio, quien la había tomado de la cintura y la había puesto bajo su cuerpo.

-Aprovechando que la parejita está encerrada, anoche no tuvimos mucho tiempo- le dijo peligrosamente en el oído a su novia.

-Pues… claro que no tuvimos tiempo, si estabas un poco pasado de tragos- le dijo la amatista aparentemente molesta -caíste redondito en la almohada- riendo repentinamente.

-¡Lo siento!- y reía junto con ella, sus risas se escuchaban en el encierro de los castaños.

-¿Qué haces Shaoran?- fue la pregunta de la despistada castaña, al verse atrapada fortuitamente entre una pared y los bien formados brazos.

-No querrás que tu prima y su novio escuchen nuestra discusión- mientras aspiraba el agradable aroma de los cabellos de su prometida.

-Shaoran…- y repentinamente se perdió en los ojos marrones de su nuevo novio, si su nuevo novio, eso implicaba dejar el pasado atrás, aunque, si se detenía a analizarlo, ese pasado parecía cada día más lejano, cada día le restaba importancia y se la sumaba al ambarino que tenía enfrente, y esa loca idea volvió a cruzar por su cabeza, "Shaoran Li…"-.

-Sakura, yo… yo creo que no… no debemos- decía el chico mientras de igual manera se empezaba a perder en las lagunas verdosas de la chica -no debemos… darle importancia a…-.

-¿A…?- mientras sentía a Shaoran cada vez más cerca de ella.

-A lo que, a lo que…- "¿rayos, desde cuando se le dificultaba el formular una simple oración?" pasó como un rayo por la mente del chico volviendo instantáneamente a la realidad -darle importancia a lo que los demás piensen- dijo un poco molesto sin apartarse ni un segundo de la su novia-.

-Bien- dijo firmemente, sin embargo sus acciones decían lo contrario y el chico solo abrió los ojos en señal de asombro.

-Creo que deberíamos ir alistándonos?- dijo el joven inglés.

-¿Ya? yo quiero quedarme un rato más en la cama- dijo cubriéndose con la manta la amatista.

-¡Ah sí! Entonces…- y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica que en este mundo, pretendía que fuera su compañera de por vida.

Y eso era lo que la reencarnación de Clow quería, en este momento no, claro, en un principio solo quería estar cerca de su mejor estudiante en otra vida, la única capaz de controlar las fuerzas del mal y utilizarlas con fines desinteresados. Pero la amatista no estaba en sus planes, sería que Witch Moon había planeado parte de su vida o simplemente era el destino de un ser más poderoso, aun más que Witch Moon y Clow juntos… era una incógnita y eso simplemente se le hacía interesante y pensaba disfrutarlo en el camino, sin dejar de lado su misión claro está. Curiosas las vueltas de la vida, muy curiosas.

Y ahí estaba él, un gran guerrero, el mejor de estos tiempos, el mejor mago según muchos, el único que podría estar a su lado para arreglar sus errores pasados, sometido en las manos de la persona más tierna e ingenua de éste mundo y a la vez la más temida entre el clan de los seres mágicos, las más fría y calculadora, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan distinta y la misma a la vez? Pero aun así, ahí estaba Li Shaoran, con la guardia baja cuando la pequeña Sakura pasó sus delicadas manos tras su nuca y terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y sus cuerpos, al principio, claro que se sorprendió y no pudo realizar movimiento alguno, sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero microsegundos después se había rendido ante ese apetitoso beso y había posicionado sus manos en la delgada cintura de su chica para profundizar el beso, y tomar control de la situación, era embriagante el sentir el aliento de esa chica, su chica, se repitió un millón de veces pero era como un vicio el tenerla así, con tan solo haberla probado la noche anterior sabía que la quería tener así por el resto de sus vidas… o lo que ellas duren, definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto se estaba volviendo un vicio para él, y estaba seguro que no quería que se lo quitaran, desde antes de conocerla pensó siempre ¿cómo sería un beso de la mujer más fría y poderosa de la historia del mundo mágico? Y cuando lo probó nunca esperó esa respuesta.

-Hm… así que yo también te puedo besar cuando yo quiera, solo quería confirmarlo- le dijo recordando las palabras que le había dicho su prometido la noche anterior.

-Eh…- aun no despertaba de su ensoñación el joven lobito.

-Es una buena forma de abrir la puerta- le dijo graciosamente mientras salía del baño y dejaba a un chino preguntándose, "¿en qué momento la abrió?") -vaya, vaya, ¡Tomoyo!- gritó fingiendo histeria ante la escena que estaba viendo.

-¡Sakura!- pegó el grito al cielo la morena.

-Me desaparezco cinco minutos y ustedes dos empiezan a portarse mal- dice graciosamente con las manos en la cintura.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, algo raro en ella pero es que, cuando tu mejor amiga pero sobre todo tu prima te encuentra en una posición un poco ortodoxa… bueno, con tu novio encima de ti y tú con las piernas rodeándolo en un beso lujurioso como para comerte con chocolate, pues es lógico que no encuentres palabras.

-Ya déjalo, me voy a cambiar, supongo que me iré con Shaoran en su auto- anuncia la castaña.

-Me parece bien Sakurita, no le vas a echar a perder el viaje, él tan buen novio que vino hasta acá a darte una sorpresa -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama, Shaoran volvió a cerrar la puerta para alistarse, claro, él no se había perdido la escena, una gotita bajó por su nuca al ver la reacción de Sakura pero al imaginarse a su prometida en esas poses con él… mejor cerró la puerta, ya Sakura lo había dejado boca abierto, si hizo eso, acaso sería capaz de sorprenderlo más, definitivamente quería averiguarlo, ojalá les alcanzara el tiempo.

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa- le dijo la castaña al llegar nuevamente a Tomoeda mientras Shaoran apagaba el auto.

-No hay porqué, eres mi novia-.

-No porque tú quieras- le dice la chica.

-Eso no importa ¿siempre lo vas a sacar en cara? dijo un poco cansado -lo hecho está, si-.

-Pareciera como si no te importara…- le hace ver la chica.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto?- le pregunta mirándola fijamente.

-Pues, es que en estos tiempos no se acostumbra a arreglar matrimonios…- empieza desviándose del tema.

-Fui criado toda mi vida para esto, no importa, de verdad-.

-O sea, te da igual, no te importa lo que sientan las personas, y lo peor estás resignado a dar tu vida por mi sin amarme, tanto sacrificio solo por deber, ¡acaso no tienes corazón!- le gritó la chica, él se quedó estático, no supo que contestarle acto por el cual ella salió corriendo del auto, y él, reaccionó en ese momento siguiéndola.

-¡Espera! Sakura- y la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Déjame! No te importa nada, solo estás resignado a morir por mí, ni siquiera te importa el beso que nos dinos, no te importa ¿verdad?- comenzando a derramar lágrimas, esas lágrimas que el castaño detestaba ver.

-Si me importa- le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y tomaba tiernamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos -si importa, es solo que…- trató de disculparse.

-Si te importa vivir… me prometes que pase lo que pase, ¿harás todo por sobrevivir?- le suplica la castaña.

-Te lo prometo, y en cuanto al beso- en ese momento Sakura se sonrojó, ¿en qué momento le soltó así de golpe un reclamo de sus besos? No se había dado cuenta -¿no sé que me haces?- le confiesa su prometido –pero, realmente no pongo en duda que seas una bruja- la chica se sonrojo pero en su rostro se creó una pequeña sonrisa -porque tus besos me encantan- y volvió a atrapar una vez más en el día los labios de la chica que algún día, y a petición de ella, sería su esposa, porque repentinamente empezaba a tener ganas de pasar el resto de una larga vida junta, al lado de la bruja más temida que ha existido en éste mundo.

-Shaoran…- dijo sonrojada sin separarse del agarre de su prometido.

-Te propongo que… que nos dejemos llevar…- dice el chico aun embrujado por el sabor del beso -se que tu aun amas a Tsukishiro pero, nuestra unión es inevitable, lo sabes y…-.

-Sh…- lo calla poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su novio –bien- y le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios.

-¿Qué haces mocoso?- gritó un furioso Touya en el umbral de la residencia Kinomoto, al encontrarse abrazados a los castaños.

-No molestes Touya- gritó su madre desde la segunda planta de la casa.

-Her… hermano-.

-Cuñado, solo me despedía de mi prometida, buenas noches- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Monstruo…- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Segura estarás bien con éste?- le dijo a Sakura desde el auto

-Eh… si-.

-Ven acá mocoso, sé un hombre y defiéndete-.

-Me gustaría pero, no quiere quedarme sin cuñado- le dice el ambarino burlándose claramente.

-¡Lo mato!-.

-¡Ya basta Touya! ¡Mamá!- grita la castaña en busca de ayuda.

-¡Fujitaka! ¡Controla a tu hijo!- grita la madre, una escena típica en la familia.

-¡Touya! Haz caso a tu madre- típica contestación del padre.

-Entremos a la casa hermano- Sakura no se dio cuenta en qué momento su relación con Shaoran había avanzado tanto pero, de algo si estaba segura y era de que los besos de Li Shaoran eran simplemente… embriagantes -Li Shaoran… ¿qué pasa si intento conquistarte?- ríe satisfactoriamente, esa loca idea rondaba su cabeza nuevamente -y ¿qué pasa si empiezo desde ya…?-.

-¿Eh… un mensaje?- dice Li Shaoran mirando su celular, ya había llegado a su casa y estaba por recostarse.

_Mensaje de texto:_

_-¡Buenas noches! Sakura-._

-¿Sakura?-.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

-Entremos a la casa hermano- Sakura no se dio cuenta en qué momento su relación con Shaoran había avanzado tanto pero, de algo si estaba segura y era de que los besos de Li Shaoran eran simplemente… embriagantes -Li Shaoran… ¿qué pasa si intento conquistarte?- ríe satisfactoriamente, esa loca idea rondaba su cabeza nuevamente -y ¿qué pasa si empiezo desde ya…?-.

-¿Eh… un mensaje?- dice Li Shaoran mirando su celular, ya había llegado a su casa y estaba por recostarse.

Mensaje de texto:

-¡Buenas noches! Sakura-.

-¿Sakura?-.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 14**

-¡Oye Sakura!- la llama su mejor amiga mientras caminaban por el campus de la universidad -es idea mía o ¿tú y Shaoran han dejado de pelear?- finalmente pregunta dejando ver una sonrisa picarona.

-Eh… pues en honor a la verdad…- se detiene, mira para todos los lados posibles intentando buscar cualquier persona que pueda escuchar la comprometedora verdad que estaba a punto de revelar, suspira al ver que nadie detendrá lo inevitable y toma aire -sí, es más, creo que lo estoy conquistando- suspira como dejando caer todo el peso que esas palabras significaban y sigue caminando.

-¿Qué?- su cara muestra confusión pero sigue a la castaña -pero no es que tu, señorita "amaré a Yukito hasta el final de mis días" no tenías ojos para nadie más…-.

-Puede ser pero, él tiene algo, cada vez que me ha besado es diferente, hace que sienta cosas que nunca sentí por Yukito, y lo peor de todo es que me gusta, es como un vicio- suspira como derrotada -decidí darme otra oportunidad después de descubrir que Yukito nunca me había amado-.

-Hm- se queda callada un poco y continua -veo que estás descubriendo que te gusta- finaliza con una sonrisa.

-Yo no he dicho eso- dice estrepitosamente y totalmente acalorada -lo que quiero decir Tomoyo, es que no me queda de otra, si eso es…- tratando de convencerse de lo mismo -estamos destinados a estar juntos queramos o no ¿cierto? No es mejor- su amiga iba a hacer intentos de hablar pero Sakura no la dejó -que disfrutemos lo que sea que tengamos mientras uno de los dos… muere- esto último lo dijo un poco desanimada.

-En cierta parte tienes razón amiga- le coloca una mano en el hombro -pero creo que vas a terminar de enamorarte, si es que ya no estás sumamente ilusionada, y si piensas en que uno de los dos va a morir pues, al final será así, de una u otra forma-.

-Ese fue el legado que dejé- dice sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-Puedes cambiarlo, al fin y al cabo, has demostrado no ser del todo Witch Moon, sino Sakura Kinomoto- su amiga levanta la vista y la fija contra sus ojos, "¿y si Tomoyo tiene razón…? ¿Shaoran y yo seríamos felices?" piensa la castaña.

-Pero…- sus palabras quedan en el aire ya que sienta la presencia de su prometido.

-¡Eriol!- le dice a su novio mientras lo besa fugazmente -Li, que gusto verte- saluda cortésmente la morena.

-Hola chicos- dice Sakura volviéndose hacia los recién llegados.

-Hola Sakurita-.

-Ho…- Sakura se había acercado a su novio y depositó un pequeño y suave beso muy cerca de los labios del chico provocando nerviosismo en el ambarino -ho…hola- dijo con dificultad, sus amigos solo se limitaron a verlos y a enviarse sonrisas cómplices entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue en clases?- y repentinamente sin pensarlo tomó la mano del castaño, su novio.

-Bi… bien, bien, lo mismo de siempre- contestó recuperando la postura.

-¿Qué es lo mismo de siempre?- pregunta ingenuamente la castaña provocando que el chico se quedara perdidamente mirándola con ternura.

-Ser uno de los más listos de la clase, contestar absolutamente todo lo que preguntan, añadiendo temas y teorías diferentes que hacen que los profesores suspiren orgullosamente de su alumno prodigio, las pocas chicas suspiren enamoradas y los chicos lo miren con envidia- el oji-azul soltó una risita al final mientras Shaoran lo miraba con aparente enojo.

-¡Vaya! tengo un novio popular, hm… el que seas inteligente y guapo, no es problema con los chicos que te odian y los profesores que te adoran, sino con las viejas alrededor- analiza Sakura la situación.

-¿Celosa cariñito?- le dice a manera de broma el chico olvidando los comentarios de su compañero de clases.

-Tal vez…- le dice con una mirada misteriosa y guiñándolo un de sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos tortolitos, podríamos salir a comer los cuatro hoy ¿si les parece?- los invitó el inglés.

-¡Excelente idea!- exclama la amatista -di que si Sakura- le pregunta juntando sus dos manos al frente con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Por mí no hay problema, como a las siete de la noche- propone la joven maga.

-¿Tú qué dices Li?- pregunta de forma interesante el oji-azul.

-¡Que si!- contesta emocionada la novia del joven.

-¡Oye!- dice un tanto molesto el ambarino.

-Yo me encargo de convencerlo, ¿A dónde nos vemos?-.

-Se me antoja pizza- dice Tomoyo.

-Pizza será, ponme un mensaje de texto tipo seis y media para ver que restaurante elijen- dice la oji-verde.

-¿No me vas a discutir el lugar?- pregunta un poco extrañada la morena.

-Pues no, ya estoy acostumbrada a perder en cuanto a este tipo de elecciones contigo- las dos chicas rieron al igual que el peli azul, Shaoran solo se limitó a observarlos.

-Bien, entonces nos hablamos más tarde- dijo complacida la amatista.

-Hasta la noche- se despide el inglés.

-Como sea- respondió el castaño mientras giraba para dirigirse a su auto.

-¡Espérame Shaoran!- le pide su novia.

-¿Qué quieres?- le contesta el chico de mal modo.

-¿Por qué estás molesto?- le dice una vez que se acomodo a su lado.

-¿Quién te da derecho a decidir que puedo, quiero o no hacer?- soltó lo que lo molestaba de una buena vez, realmente estaba molesto, como era posible que ella estuviera decidiendo por él, quien se creía, si bueno, es su novia, su prometida, solo eso, "rayos"-.

-¡Oye!- dijo con tono molesto -soy tu novia, quiero ir a comer con mis amigos; tú y yo vamos a entrenar toda la tarde y quiero que me acompañes, eres mi novio, y siempre estamos juntos, a menos que tengas planes con otra belleza exótica y la prefieras a ella antes que a la mujer que es tu prometida, la madre de tus hijos y demás- dijo bajando el tono y cambiándolo por uno más burlista.

-Lo de la belleza exótica se puede arreglar- dijo con un tono un tanto presumido el chico.

-Imbécil…- le pega un codazo y avanza rápidamente al convertible de su novio.

-Celosa- le dice una vez que llega junto al auto y se dispone a abrirle la puerta a su prometida.

-Ya desearas-.

-No me provoques-.

-El que perdería serías tú- le afirma la chica.

-Ah sí- le dice y en lugar de abrir la puerta del auto pasa la mano que disponía para hacer esa acción, por detrás de la cintura de la chica y atraerla junto a él -aunque podría cambiar de opción- le dice provocadoramente.

-Ah sí, ¿a cambio de qué?- pregunta sin quitar su mirada esmeralda de la mirada marrón, la cual se notaba llena de deseo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica, acto que la hizo sonrojarse también.

-De…- la voz del chico salió un poco ronca y no lograba salir con facilidad, en qué momento la chica lograba quitarle el aliento… ah sí, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella antes de conocerla y aun no lo reconocía.

-¿De?- pregunta totalmente perdida en los ojos del ambarino.

-De…- pero no pudo resistir la tentación, el sentir el aroma de la chica sobre él, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo propio, demasiada tentación y sin pensarlo, se mojó los labios y se abalanzó sobre los rosáceos labios de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, la reencarnación de la Witch Moon, la maga más fría y calculadora, sin embargo en este caso, la reencarnación más tierna y deseada que nunca nadie, ni ningún ser mágico pudo imaginar. Sakura recibió deseosa el beso que Shaoran no pudo resistir a darle, notó el deseo que el chico sentía por ella en ese momento y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Fue un beso algo intenso al principio, hace varios días no se besaban y el no hacerlo los tenía en ascuas y el deseo crecía a cada momento por probar un poco más del otro, y no solo físicamente, sino más bien espiritual y sentimentalmente.

-¡Vaya! Creo… creo que me empiezan a gustar tus "castigos"- y dicho esto deshace el agarre de su prometido y se sube al auto dejando al pobre chico en un estado de… shock e impotencia.

-Castigos… ¿Cuáles?… ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?- y sin más se monta al auto y se dirigen a la casa del ambarino en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, no, solo con la música de la emisora que Sakura puso, si, ella ya empezaba a manejar a su antojo las cosas del chico y eso raramente le agradaba al chico.

Mansión Li

-¡Sakura!- la saluda su suegra -Querida nuera ¿cómo estás? Veo que se ha incrementado tu nivel de magia-.

-Pues así es, tengo un gran sensei- dice con aparente satisfacción, comentario que incomodó al sensei.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… hijo- le miró.

-Madre…- a manera de saludo.

-¿Tienen tiempo para tomar el té?- les pregunta la señora.

-Si no fuera molestia y a Shaoran no le incomoda, me encantaría- dice con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Iré a cambiarme, ya bajo- anuncia el chico.

-Excelente, vamos a la terraza… Wei, sírvanos el té por favor- el mayordomo iba entrando a la estancia.

-Si señora- le responde con una reverencia.

-¿Cómo está Wei?- le saluda Sakura.

-Muy bien gracias señorita Sakura- le responde con una sonrisa.

-Por acá querida-.

-Gracias señora Ieran-.

-Quiero que hagamos un almuerzo con tus padres si es posible- le sugiere su suegra.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Me gustaría que nos conozcamos más, como vamos a formar una familia, si todo sale bien- le explica la señora.

-Ya veo, pues con gusto les diré, usted solo dígame en qué momento le parece apropiado y lo coordino con ellos-.

-No es necesario, yo puedo ponerme de acuerdo con tu madre directamente, si no te molesta-.

-No es molestia- le dice con una sonrisa la nuera.

-Veo que tú y mi hijo se tratan mejor- comenta sorbiendo un poco del té que una de las mucamas acababa de servirle por órdenes de Wei.

-Pues…- se sonroja levemente la joven -creo que si, al menos yo lo estoy intentando, no se Shaoran cómo lo estará tomando pero el hecho es que nos llevamos mejor- dice lo último con una sonrisa.

Habitación de Shaoran

-Permiso joven Shaoran- le pide Wei.

-Ya bajo Wei-.

-Muy bien joven… si me permite, puedo hacer un comentario, si no le molesta-.

-Adelante Wei- dice sin prestarle mucha atención mientras terminaba de alistarse.

-La joven Sakura se nota más radiante últimamente, su nivel de magia también se ha incrementado, en resumen, se ve muy feliz a su lado joven-.

-¿Feliz? -empezó a ponerle más atención a Wei en el momento en que este dijo el nombre de su prometida.

-Así es, usted también se nota diferente, parece que el compromiso ya no es un peso más, se nota aliviado-.

-¿Aliviado?- al parecer últimamente los monosílabos eran su fuerte.

-Sí, aliviado de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos-.

-¿De dónde sacas eso Wei?- le pregunta dándole la espalda, estaba sonrojado y de cierta forma ilusionado.

-Solo le comento lo que noto joven Shaoran y ahora, con su permiso, debo recibir a la joven Mei Ling, es mejor que baje antes de que tome de los cabellos a su novia- le indica al joven.

-Mei Ling…- susurra el chico, eso significaban problemas, otro dolor de cabeza.

En la terraza

-Se ha tardado Shaoran-.

-No hay problema, he disfrutado este tiempo a solas con usted, la verdad es que nunca había tenido una suegra-.

-Lo sé, y ¿qué tal te he parecido hasta ahora?-

-En honor a la verdad, al principio me daba miedo, usted tiene un porte autoritario impresionante sin embargo, cómo he lograda tratarla pues, me gusta mucho su forma de ser, de cierta forma siento que nos quiere proteger a Shaoran y a mi aunque nos deja que cometamos nuestros errores para que aprendamos, y el porte autoritario pues ya no me asusta más bien me inspira- finaliza con una sonrisa la chica.

-Ya veo… muchos me han dicho que les causo temor, hasta mi esposo en un principio.

-Y con razón, pero uno se da cuenta con el tiempo de que esa es su forma de ser-.

-¿Qué hace esta aquí?- grita Mei Ling a manera de saludo.

-Esos no son modales para saludar a tu prima Mei Ling-.

-Ella no es mi prima- afirma mientras Sakura sigue tomando su té tranquilamente.

-Un gusto volver a verte Mei Ling- le saluda la castaña.

-Pues para mí no es un gusto sino una molestia- le contradice nuevamente.

-No le hables así a mi novia Mei- dice el chico interrumpiendo en la escena, Sakura se alegró al escuchar su voz y cómo la había defendido.

-Pero Shaoran…- le dice un poco resentida la morocha.

-Siéntate a tomar el té con nosotros Mei- le pide su tía.

-Solo si esa se va-.

-Esa, es mi prometida, trátala con respeto prima-.

-¡Vaya! Sí, se llevan mejor de lo que esperaba, ¡qué bueno!- habla nuevamente Li Ieran, su hijo se sonrojó al igual que la castaña.

-Mejor… ¿de qué hablas tía?- sintió un desahucio en su corazón.

-¿V a tomar té Shaoran?- le pregunta su novia para cambiar el tema.

-Creo que no, es mejor irnos a entrenar para salir en la noche un poco descansados-.

-Bien, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad- dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres como una hija más querida, no tienes que agradecerlo, esta es tu casa-.

-Gracias- dijo nuevamente y con una sonrisa, ya esos comentarios no la incomodaban.

-Queda pendiente el almuerzo con tus padres- le anuncia Ieran.

-Bien, permiso, un gusto volver a verte Mei Ling- la chica solo le volteó el rostro.

-Nos vemos después- dijo el ambarino y así los castaños se tele transportaron a entrenar al recinto de los sabios.

-Sobrina, no ganas nada con esa actitud, si no lo viste, esos dos ya están enamorados, lo mejor es que aceptes a Sakura como la futura señora Li-.

-Si es que sobrevive- dijo rencorosamente.

-Por nuestro bien es mejor, porque Shaoran dará su vida por ella antes que nada-.

-No lo creo- dice como si estuviera muy segura de sus palabras.

-Disculpen que opine pero, la señora Li tiene razón, el joven Shaoran dará su vida por la reencarnación de Witch Moon- comenta Wei educadamente.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- pregunta un tanto molesta y de mal modo Mei.

-Porque al fin, los sentimientos del joven son correspondidos-.

-¿Cómo?- la chica quedó en shock.

-Ya me lo suponía- dice complacida Li Ieran.

-¿Desde cuándo Shaoran se enamoró de esa, hace poco están juntos?- alega un poco desubicada la morocha.

-El joven ha estado enamorado de la señorita Sakura desde antes de conocerla-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Recuerda que Wei crió y ayudó a entrenar a Shaoran- le recuerda la tía a la sobrina.

Salón de entrenamiento de los sabios

-A ver, atácame sin miedo- le pide Shaoran a su prometida.

-Podría herirte…- dice con miedo la chica.

-No lo creo, las espadas con mi especialidad-.

-No me retes Shaoran- dijo con un brillo intenso en los ojos, el chico sonrió.

-Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz- le vuelve a pedir.

-Bien- y así comenzaron una pelea con las espadas, estaba muy pareja, los sabios miraban la pelea con ansias y temor, se estaba convirtiendo en un gran duelo, los castaños se habían dejado llevar y ahora solo estaban esperando a ver quién era el mejor, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y el poder que recorre su sangre, recorría sus venas intensamente.

-Eres buena- la felicita el chico.

-Lo aprendí del mejor- dijo mientras trataba de incrustar la espada en el hermoso torso del ambarino.

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras hacía volar la espada de la chica hacia el suelo -pero no has logrado superar a tu sensei-.

-Porque es muy bueno- dijo de una forma arrogante, la verdad es que no podía lastimar al castaño, sintió temor cuando casi lo roza con el filo de su espada, pero eso no la detuvo para practicarle una zancadilla que lo dejó arrodillado a sus pies.

-¡Oye! El duelo había terminado- se quejó el chico.

-Creí que nunca debería darle la espalda a mi enemigo- dijo la chica de forma aniñada mientras le extendía una mano al chico.

-Ya veo- dijo bajando el rostro con una sonrisa sexy mientras aceptaba la mano de su novia- en cuanto la tuvo sujeta la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta completamente sonrojada por el acto del muchacho, todos los magos y sabios presentes en ese momento los estaban mirando.

-¡Vaya!- murmura El Gran Sabio -El amor… de verdad que éstos dos están destinados a estar juntos- dijo complacido ante la escena.

-Tiene usted razón Gran Sabio, yo lo sabía desde que los vi- decía el mensajero de nombre Akira.

-Lo que me preocupa es la poca actividad de los demonios y seres malignos- vuelve a hablar El Gran Señor.

-Es cierto, Witch Moon ha capturado unos diez demonios, a estas alturas es de que ya tuviera casi todos los demonios que fueron liberados…-.

-Nunca te confíes- dijo el ambarino soltando el agarre de la chica al notar que todos tenían la mirada fija en el espectáculo que ellos estaban creando.

-Eh…- la chica se sentía tan bien estando así con Shaoran, siempre lograba que se olvidara del mundo que los rodeaba.

-Vamos a casa, sino llegaremos tarde para la cena con tus amigos- dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a incorporarse.

Residencia Kinomoto

-No tienes que esperarme, de verdad- le dice la oji-verde.

-Es más sencillo si nos vamos juntos desde mi casa, es más cerca y ya vamos retrasados- alega el chico.

-Bien, trataré de apresurarme, ayúdame a escoger la ropa-.

-¿Qué te ayude?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Así es, mientras me baño, escoge lo que quieras que me ponga, de acuerdo a la ocasión, solo vamos a cenar recuerdas-.

-Lo sé- dijo pesadamente poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se dirigía al closet de la chica, desde cuando hacía todo lo que la chica le pedía, parecía un perrito faldero, pero bueno, era su perrito.

-No vayas a escogerme un traje de baño- gritó la chica mientras ingresaba al baño.

-¿Cuál traje de baño?- entró gritando el hermano mayor de Sakura a la habitación en donde solo se encontró con el joven Li -Mocoso…- apretó sus puños.

-Kinomoto…- chispas se reflejaban en el camino entre las miradas de los dos jóvenes.

-Mocoso, sentí sus presencias, ¿cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?- interrumpe Kero.

-Deberías haber estado presente- dijo cruzando los brazos el joven mago.

-La mamá de Sakura me preparó un pastel y no pude rechazarlo- dijo con simpleza.

-Eres un glotón- le hace nuevamente la observación Li.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hermana?- le exige una explicación a su cuñado.

-Escojo la ropa que se va a poner- dijo mientras volvía a fijar la vista en las vestimentas de Sakura.

-¿Con qué permiso?-.

-Con el de Sakura… ¡aja! Esto- dijo mientras tomaba una enagua tres cuartos con picos en forma de A, color gris y una blusa verde con las manguas en los hombros y unas botas negras y altas.

-¿Eso quieres que se ponga mocoso?- le pregunta Kero.

-Si-.

-Bueno ya escogiste, ahora sal y esperamos en la sala- le ordena Touya.

-Sakura me dijo que la esperara aquí- alega para no tener que obedecerle a su cuñado.

-Lo siento, esperaremos abajo- dijo con cara demoniaca.

-Bien- dijo de mala gana el ambarino.

-Te quedas aquí peluche- le ordena a Kero Kinomoto.

-¡Oye!- empieza a alegar el pequeñín.

Restaurante Italiano

-Sakura siempre es muy impuntual- le comenta Tomoyo a su novio.

-Ya veo, los males se pasan-.

-Pues Li llegará igual de tarde porque viene con Sakura- trata de disculpar la amatista al chico.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en juntar un poco más a esos dos- comenta repentinamente Eriol a su novia.

- Capté tu idea rápidamente- le sonríe la chica.

-Tomoyo… hay algo importante que debo decirte- dijo adquiriendo un tono y un semblante serio.

-Dime…- le pregunta con calma.

-Perdón por el retraso, mi hermano y Shaoran se pelearon en cuanto bajé para irnos- dice interrumpiendo Sakura.

-Empezó a agredirme desde que me vio en tu cuarto- se excusa el chico con los brazos cruzados.

-Oigan tórtolos- (los interrumpe el oji-azul, una gotita cayendo por su nuca.

- ¡Ay qué pena! Perdón- se disculpaba la castaña mientras Shaoran le apartaba la silla para que se sentara –gracias- le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo estuvo su tarde?- les interroga Tomoyo para hacer conversación.

-Muy interesante- le responde su prima.

-Nosotros fuimos de compras- dice Eriol con cara que demostraba traumatismo.

-¡Qué dichosos!- dice emocionada la castaña, la amatista asiente con una sonrisa.

-Te compadezco…- le dice Shaoran brindándole su apoyo al novio de la prima de su novia, él sabía lo que era salir de compras con mujeres, con cuatro hermanas y una prima para ser más específicos.

-Gracias por entenderme-.

-¡Oigan!- dicen las dos chicas al unisonó.

- Tú nunca has ido de compras conmigo como para que digas eso- le reclama su chica.

-Me bastan cuatro hermanas y una prima…- la castaña entrecerró los ojos.

-Te compadezco a ti también- dice Eriol brindándole esta vez su apoyo al ambarino.

-Eriol, bien que te divertiste- le reclama su novia.

-Claro princesa… mientras no te volvías loca comprando y llenando mis brazos con bolsas- dijo lo último casi en un murmullo que Shaoran logró escuchar.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- interrumpe un mesero para atender la mesa de los chicos.

-Nosotros queremos una pizza mediana mitad jamón mitad suprema- Sakura solo lo veía con una sonrisa, él conocía sus gustos, su novio.

-Yo quiero con hongos- le dijo a Eriol la morena.

-Entonces nosotros una pizza mediana de jamón con hongos- contesta el oji-azul.

-¿Y de beber?- pregunta nuevamente el mesero.

-Coca cola-.

-Yo igual- dijo el ambarino secundando a su novia.

-Coca cola light- pide Tomoyo.

-Gin- pide el inglés.

-Bien, permiso- al rato el mesero trajo las órdenes de los chicos y empezaron a degustarla entre risas e historias por parte de Eriol.

-Así que ustedes hacían ese tipo de travesuras de pequeñas- comenta Eriol después de que Sakura y Tomoyo hayan contado sus travesuras de niñas.

-Tomoyo era mi mala influencia- rió la joven maga.

-Sakura siempre ha sido muy fácil de convencer- comenta su prima.

-Solo tú tienes ese poder sobre ella- uno de los pocos comentarios que el ambarino había hecho en toda la noche.

-Tienes razón- apoya la amatista.

-¿Te gusta el football Li?- le pregunta el inglés.

-Eh… pues si-.

-Me han contado que es muy bueno, pero nunca lo he visto jugar- le comenta su novia.

-Podemos montar un partido con los chicos de la universidad- le propone Eriol.

-Solo avísame- le pide el chico.

-Oye Sakura- le dice susurrando al oído Tomoyo.

-Dime- le dice de la misma forma su prima.

-¿No te dijo nada Li?- te vestiste muy bonita, le piropea la morena.

-El me escogió la ropa- dice tratando de sonar muy normal, cosa que no consiguió.

-Te ves muy bonita, ¿no te dijo nada?- insiste la chica.

-Pues… se sonrojó cuando me vio bajar, creo que no le soy tan indiferente- le dice un hilo de emoción en su voz.

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta-.

-¿Eh?- la castaña se quedó tirando líneas, "¿a qué se refiere Tomoyo?".

-Que les parece si vamos damos una caminata por el parque pingüino antes de volver a casa- propone Tomoyo como para dar por finalizado el tema con su prima, ya había logrado lo que quería.

-¡Si!- dijo emocionada su prima olvidando el asunto -la luna hoy está preciosa-.

-Encantadora idea princesa-.

-Como sea- dijo en un suspiro después de ver la ilusión en la cara de Sakura, su prometida, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, el parque estaba a un costado y el parqueo quedaba a tres cuadras del lugar.

En el parque

-Es cierto Sakura, ¡la luna está preciosa!- decía la morena mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de su novio.

-Así es- dijo con un poco de decepción, Shaoran ni siquiera le había tomado de la mano, se acercó al puente y se quedó mirando el reflejo de la luna, Shaoran la miraba desde el comienzo del puente y dudaba si acercarse o no, lo deseaba, deseaba estar cerca de ella, tenerla entre sus brazos, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en un banco a poca distancia de ellos diciéndose cariñitos al oído, el chino suspiró y se acercó lentamente a su prometida, no creía que ella quisiera estar acaramelada como lo estaba su prima, sin embargo se posicionó detrás de ella y posó sus brazos a ambos lados de la castaña y se animó a hablar.

-¿Te gusta contemplar la luna?- le pregunta cerca del oído a su prometida.

-Me encanta…- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la oji-verde.

-Realmente es muy hermosa- dijo sin dejar de mirar la cara de su chica.

-Aja…- logró decir mientras lo miraba de reojo y su respiración se hacía más agitada, pero como no todo es color de rosas, una presencia maligna apareció frente a los chicos.

-Los encontré- dijo el serque despedía un aura maligna.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Li mientras tomaba posición protectora ante Sakura.

-Soy uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, vengo a derrotar a Witch Moon para sobrevivir ante Kagura- les dice el demonio.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta dudosa la castaña.

-Kagura está absorbiendo nuestros poderes para derrotarte, yo no se lo voy a permitir, te derrotaré y absorberé tu magia…- dijo sin dar más explicaciones –prepárate-.

-Sobre mi cadáver- habló de forma determinada Li Shaoran y así empiezan a luchar, el demonio era uno de los más poderosos, tenía un fuerte dominio en el uso de la espada y sus poderes tenían un alto nivel, Sakura por su lado era atacada por sombras que habían salido del demonio, Eriol y Tomoyo miraban la escena, la chica un tanto sorprendida y preocupada por sus amigos y el que diría Eriol de ver tales actos sin embargo el peli azul solo miraba muy concentrado la escena.

-Eriol…- lo llama su novia.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-.

-No estás asustado?- pregunta bastante extrañada.

-Para nada, al igual que tú, ¿cierto princesa?-.

-¿Eriol?-.

-¡Shaoran cuidado!- grita cuando pierde el control de una de las sombras y esta trata de atacar a Li.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo preocúpate por ti- esas palabras no hicieron sentir muy bien a Sakura, tanto, que se enfadó un poco.

-Idiota…- y dicho esto creó una ventisca eléctrica que fulminó a las sombras que la rodeaban, todos quedaron impresionados por la acción de la chica, cosa que aprovechó el demonio para atacar a Shaoran ya que el ataque de Sakura lo debilitó un poco -Shao…- trató de gritar pero el ambarino ya estaba en el suelo y su espada estaba largo de él, el demonio lo sujetó con otras sombras que creó dejándolo a su merced.

-Ahora sí, nadie se interpondrá para que yo consiga el poder de Witch Moon- pero fue callado por el ataque de Sakura, quien le estaba proporcionando una serie de rayos, Shaoran seguía sujetado al suelo por lo que el demonio aprovechó para atacarlo con una especie de rayo.

-¡No! Shaoran- y se interpuso entre el ataque y su prometido tratando de utilizar la carta del escudo, la cual no se activó en su totalidad.

-¡Es suficiente!- todos volvieron a verle -hasta aquí llegaste engendro- hizo aparecer un báculo en su mano derecha y una sombra cubrió el parque, cuando la sombra desapareció dejando todo impecable como estaba antes de ser atacados se dieron cuenta que el demonio se estaba deshaciendo -es tu oportunidad de capturarlo Sakura- le indica.

-Si…- dijo un poco confusa y débil. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban realizó el conjuro de sellado y absorbió el poder del demonio.

-¿Creo que tenemos que hablar?- dijo una aparentemente enojada Tomoyo.

-Princesa…- expresó con una risa nerviosa el novio de la chica.

-¡Eres imbécil! Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, ¿por qué hiciste esa estupidez?- le reclamó en el momento en que se posiciona al lado de su novia.

-¿Quién dijo que solo tú puedes protegerme? ¿Por qué no puedo protegerte yo a ti?- le contesta con otra pregunta.

-Porque así debe ser, tu lo predispusiste así- le dice un poco traumado por la terquedad de su novia.

-Yo no hice tal cosa- dice fingiendo demencia, teóricamente lo había hecho.

-Eres tan desesperante cuando no haces caso- estaba sumamente alterado, nervioso, preocupado, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abofeteaba, tras de que ella se preocupaba por él, él muy malagradecido la regañaba.

-Pudiste lastimarte o… peor- dijo en un susurro mientras sobaba su mejilla y los ojos de Sakura se agrandaban, "estaba preocupado por mi…" ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa se formó en su rostro " y Eriol nos ayudó y…" un momento, algo no calzaba ahí.

-Yo… un momento Eriol, creo que nos debes una explicación- le exige la castaña.

-Me vas a decir que… ¿aun no sabes quién es? ¿No lo habías notado?- le habla Li Shaoran a su novia.

-¿De qué hablan?- un brinco de temor fue lo que dio el corazón de la amatista al escuchar las palabras del novio de su prima.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

-¡Eres imbécil! Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, ¿por qué hiciste esa estupidez?- le reclamó en el momento en que se posiciona al lado de su novia.

-¿Quién dijo que solo tú puedes protegerme? ¿Por qué no puedo protegerte yo a ti?- le contesta con otra pregunta.

-Porque así debe ser, tu lo predispusiste así- le dice un poco traumado por la terquedad de su novia.

-Yo no hice tal cosa- dice fingiendo demencia, teóricamente lo había hecho.

-Eres tan desesperante cuando no haces caso- estaba sumamente alterado, nervioso, preocupado, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abofeteaba, tras de que ella se preocupaba por él, él muy malagradecido la regañaba.

-Pudiste lastimarte o… peor- dijo en un susurro mientras sobaba su mejilla y los ojos de Sakura se agrandaban, "estaba preocupado por mi…" ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa se formó en su rostro " y Eriol nos ayudó y…" un momento, algo no calzaba ahí.

-Yo… un momento Eriol, creo que nos debes una explicación- le exige la castaña.

-Me vas a decir que… ¿aun no sabes quién es? ¿No lo habías notado?- le habla Li Shaoran a su novia.

-¿De qué hablan?- un brinco de temor fue lo que dio el corazón de la amatista al escuchar las palabras del novio de su prima.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 15**

-Hasta donde sé, me cuidé de que no descubrieran mi presencia- dijo el inglés.

-Fallaste el día de la fiesta de Sakura, ese día estabas tan borracho que no controlaste al cien por ciento tus poderes- le explica Shaoran.

-Ya veo, y ¿porqué no dijiste nada?- le pregunta el chico.

-Te estaba observando, tenía mis sospechas y algo me habían comentado los sabios de tu verdadera identidad-.

-Ya veo- dice sin más el oji-azul.

-Creo que nos debes una buena explicación…- se limitó a decir la amatista mientras la reencarnación del mago Clow la miraba fijamente para empezar a hablar, ya se habían trasladado para la mansión del inglés.

-Cuando mi antepasado, Li Clow estaba a punto de morir, dejó arreglada la ayuda para el regreso de Witch Moon.

-¿Cómo?- decía el joven Li que estaba de pie al lado de un inmenso ventanal de la sala de Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación del mago Clow -Se supone que Witch Moon dejó todo eso arreglado- algo no estaba claro ahí.

-Más o menos, ella al final de su existencia deseó poder cambiar todos los errores de su vida, si conjuró su regreso en cuanto Kagura también lo hiciera por medio del supuesto sufrimiento pero Clow fue quien mágicamente dejó el libro de las cartas con los sabios por medio de un conjuro, él estaba seguro que Witch Moon moriría ya que estaba segada por Yue, Clow sabía que Yue traicionaría a ésta en algún momento, lo presentía- explica la reencarnación del sensei de Witch Moon.

-Pero… yo tengo los recuerdos de la muerte de Witch Moon, y…- dijo la castaña un poco confundida, Tomoyo estaba sentada en un gran sillón y entre sus piernas reposaba la cabeza de su mejor amiga, quien aun no se recuperaba del ataque, Shaoran estaba preocupado pero, esta revelación era importante también.

-Es cierto, Witch Moon dejó arreglado su compromiso como un freno para no volver a caer en el traicionero de su guardián pero, Clow movió sus cartas antes y aunque tú eres la reencarnación de mi antepasada aprendiz y posees sus habilidades, no eres ni una cuarta parte de lo que fuiste, ese fue el conjuro de Clow, tienes fracciones de recuerdos que solo sirvieron para que tú misma creyeras en la magia pero Clow definitivamente no quería que volvieras a ser ese ser frío y calcular aunque de buenos sentimientos- le dijo en cierta forma con un poco de ternura.

-¿Por qué? No se supone que sería una mejor guerrera-.

-Serías la mejor, como una vez lo fuiste pero a la vez, infeliz y parte de eso fue el legado que mi antepasado dejó para mi, evitar la reencarnación de Witch Moon volviera a sufrir en silencio el dejar el amor de su vida por un ser más poderoso-.

-¿El amor de su vida?- articula Shaoran, esas revelaciones cada vez se volvían más intensas -No fue Yue el verdadero amor de la vida de Witch Moon…- expone una vez más el ambarino.

-Eso es lo que todos piensan pero la verdad, en uno de mis recuerdos, Witch Moon le confesó a Clow que amaba a Li, pero cómo ser poderoso, no podía estar con él siendo tan débil ya que sería una carga- en ese momento Sakura tuvo un recuerdo sobre esa conversación con Clow y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla ya que sintió el dolor con que la propia Witch Moon había pronunciado esas palabras que fueron las causantes de su propio fin.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en lo que nos estás diciendo si hasta el momento nos has estado mintiendo?- habló la amatista llena de resentimiento, cosa no pasó desapercibido para los presentes.

-Enviamos a Kaho Mitsuki para que fuera el contacto entre Clow y ustedes por medio de Kinomoto Touya- dijo Nakuru entrando en la habitación, Sakura se sorprendió de verla ahí, la chica que acabó con su anterior relación.

-Tú… tú te metiste entre la relación de Sakura y el joven Tsukishiro- afirmó un poco enojada, tras de que su novio la había engañado vivía con la mujer que se metió en la relación de su mejor amiga causándole mucho dolor.

-Es uno de mis guardianes, es lógico que viva aquí princesa- dijo con un poco de miedo –su propósito era enamorar a Yue-.

-No me llames así- Sakura volvió a ver a su prometido suplicando ayuda.

-Es cierto el comentario de Daidoji- interrumpió el lobito entendiendo las súplicas de su novia y para calmar el ambiente preguntó -¿cómo podemos confiar en usted?-.

-No es necesario cuestionarlo- afirma muy segura Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?- Shaoran solo la miró fijamente con un poco de enojo… celos, no él no era celoso, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse en ese momento.

-Lo que nos contó sobre mi decisión por Yue obviando mis sentimientos por el antepasado de Li es cierto, tengo ese recuerdo y algo tan íntimo no lo puede saber cualquiera- bueno, el chico de ojos marrones suspiró, se sintió relajado al saber que su antepasado fue correspondido… bueno ¿y eso a él que le importa…? cierto hace poco había aceptado estar enamorado de su prometida, pero solo Wei sabía de sus sentimientos ocultos, "esperemos que siga siendo un secreto", pensó para tranquilizarse, nunca se le había declarado a nadie y pensaba que eso eran puras cursilerías, Sakura no sentía lo mismo por él pero de igual forma se casarían si sobrevivían, al menos algo bueno iba a salir de ahí, le ahorrarían la parte de la declaración, que punto a parte, el sentimiento no era mutuo.

-Bien, entonces contamos con un aliado más, eso es bueno- finalizó Li con la conversación.

-Así es, por lo que veo has hecho un buen trabajo con Sakurita- dice para felicitar al ambarino.

-Sakurita…- ok, no pudo soportar mostrar un poquito de celos cosa que sacó una risita nerviosa en Sakura y una mirada de reproche por parte de Tomoyo hacia su supuesto "novio".

-Disculpa, es la costumbre, Clow veía a Witch Moon como a una hija- explica el inglés.

-Sakura ¿cómo te sientes?- le dice la amatista cuando ve que su prima se está incorporando.

-Mejor, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… ¿Shaoran me acompañas a mi casa?-.

-No tienes que preguntármelo- y se acercó a ella, pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él -bueno, nos retiramos-.

-Esperen…- todos la miraron -¿puedo irme con ustedes?- pregunta la morena.

-Ehh…- su prima mira a ambos morenos -si quieres…- dijo no muy convencida.

-Princesa, creo que debemos hablar…-.

-No me llames así- dijo bastante enojada.

-Creo que deberías escucharlo prima, sé que no va a pasarte nada- le sugiere la chica.

-Que sea rápido- responde la amatista.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos- y por medio de la tele transportación desaparecieron del lugar.

-Tienes cinco minutos- Nakuru salió del recinto para darles privacidad a los morenos.

-¿Dime por qué estás tan enojada? Sé que te oculté lo de mi antepasado pero no estaba seguro si tú estabas al tanto de todo y lo confirmé desde la fiesta de Sakura cuando ella te habló telepáticamente y desde ese momento he estado buscando el momento preciso para decírtelo-.

-Eso no tiene importancia ya- dijo aparentemente dolida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el chico sintiendo un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Solo me usaste para acercarte a Sakura, ¿cierto?- preguntó con terrible sufrimiento en cada una de sus palabras.

-En un principio fue así, lo admito- la chica bajó la mirada, lo presentía pero le partió el corazón esa confirmación - pero apenas empecé a tratarte todo cambio y empezaba a cuestionarme y a preguntarme ¿qué tanto me importaba mi legado? Pero Sakura es muy importante para ti y por eso es que seguiré adelante para protegerla, a ella y a Li- esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a la chica, su prima era una de las personas más importantes en su vida sin embargo aun seguía dolida.

-Pues entonces, no permitiré que te apartes de tu misión, hemos terminado- le afirmó sin pestañar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Tomoyo?- le dijo un tanto desesperado interponiéndose entre la chica y el camino a la puerta.

-Déjame pasar- le ordena.

-Tomoyo, no por favor no lo hagas, yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, ¡te amo!- le gritó causando un nudo en la garganta de la chica.

-Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes de utilizarme- le dijo tratando de abrirse paso, no podía seguir un minuto más ahí, si seguía escuchándolo de seguro lo iba a acceder y no sabía si lograría perdonarlo de corazón.

-Así no son las cosas, yo no te estaba utilizando- le grita en su desesperación.

-Es mejor así Eriol, adiós- le dijo provocando que el chico se quedara de piedra y aprovechó esto para salir antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunta Nakuru, ella se encontraba fuera de la habitación y escuchó todo.

-No lo molestes Ruby Moon- le dijo Spy.

-Es pasajero, ¿verdad? Vamos a volver…- el chico seguía en shock, Tomoyo lo había dejado y él que pensaba que estaba haciendo todo bien, solo cayó en su sofá rojo y se quedó ahí mientras la amatista corría por las calles tratando de llegar a su casa y las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus ojos, no sabía en qué momento su obstinación la había llevado a tomar esa decisión, se arrepentía, si, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía usada.

Casa Kinomoto

-¿Qué pasó mocoso? Los sentí llegar…- los recibió el "amable" cuñado del ambarino.

-Una pelea pero ya está bien-.

-No la protegiste- le echa en cara.

-Claro que si Touya, pero yo me arriesgué más de la cuenta, eso es todo-.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- pregunta preocupado el hermano.

-Eh…- la chica no sabía qué decirle.

-Fue mi culpa, fue por protegerme- Touya se quedó de piedra, ya estaba sucediendo, su peor temor, miró con rabia al castaño.

-Ta veo, mocoso no es tu deber protegerla- le recuerda.

-No lo regañes hermano, él me pidió que me mantuviera al margen, yo fui la necia y ya mi prometido me regañó bastante- y si, su hermana termina de confirmárselo, ya no había nada que hacer, lo más probable es que uno de los dos llegue a morir por salvar al otro, era su destino –solo espero que Eriol y Tomoyo se arreglen- comenta para cambiar el tema aprovechando que su hermano se había quedado callado.

-Se veía muy disgustada Daidoji- dijo el chico sentándose en la cama al lado de su novia.

-Está dolida, siente que Eriol la engaño todo este tiempo-.

-¿Qué haces mocoso, no es hora de que te vayas?- le dice con tono impertinente a su cuñado.

-Lo siento, me quedaré toda la noche, Sakura está un poco débil y quiero cuidarla, no vaya a ser que se aprovechen y la ataquen-.

-Ahora si te preocupas- dijo de forma hiriente e irónica Kinomoto Touya.

-¡Touya ya basta!-.

-¿Y por qué Tomoyo se enojó, ya descubrió quien es ese mocoso en realidad?- dijo cambiando de tema súbitamente.

-¿Tú también lo sospechabas?- pregunta sorprendido Li Shaoran.

-Es un ser poderoso, solo se eso- aclara el moreno.

-Es la reencarnación del mago Clow- interviene Sakura.

-Ya veo, bueno, bueno, debo irme a trabajar, el peluche hartó tantos chocolates que está medio muerto en el cajón- y diciendo esto salió del cuarto dejando solos a los castaños.

-¿Kero?-.

-Tranquila está dormido- le dice cerrando el cajón, el cual funciona como habitación del pequeño guardián.

-Es un glotón- comenta molesta la oji-verde.

-No están tus padres…-.

-Si no se sienten sus presencias supongo que no- dice la chica.

-¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer?- le pregunta amablemente el chico.

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte, solo quiero descansar-.

-Te haré algo sencillo y rápido- insiste.

-Gracias- el chico se sonrojó y salió de la habitación de su novia, apenas estuvo fuera suspiró profundamente, no entendía como su prometida lo comenzaba a poner nervioso con su simple compañía, antes eso no sucedía pero antes, antes no se besaban y mucho menos ella se arriesgaba por él, "rayos" su cabeza iba a estallar si seguí pensando en la pequeña posibilidad de que esa hermosa y tierna chica sintiera aunque fuera una cuarta del sentimiento que él sentía por ella.

-Llamaron tus padres- le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de su novia con una bandeja que contenía un plato con sopa al parecer) dijeron que estaban fuera de la ciudad y que un puente colisionó y quedaron atrapados en Hakodate así que mañana tomarán una ruta alterna para regresa.

-¡Vaya! Espero se encuentren bien- dijo sentándose con un poco de dificultad.

-Están bien, un poco preocupados por ti pero les dije que te haría compañía y quedaron más tranquilos- dijo mientras se sentada a la par de la chica y le brindaba la bandeja.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, sincera, que dejó al chico embobado un buen rato.

-Si… si, ya sabes, es mi deber- dijo recuperando la postura el lobito.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- rió sinceramente -me gustaría saber si solo lo haces por que estamos comprometidos y demás o…- se quedó callada mirando el plato fijamente, con la mirada un poco triste -o si al menos te agrado un poco…-.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? Igual debo hacerlo-.

-Si hay diferencia…- susurró la chica.

-Puede que… que me estés agradando- dijo sonrojado y volteó el rostro -ahora come o se te enfriará- le ordena.

-¡Sí!- dijo con una sonrisa, inevitablemente el saber que le agradaba a Shaoran la había llenado de felicidad y más que ahora sabía que su antepasada, Witch Moon, nunca amó a Yue sino al antepasado de Shaoran, sería que estaban destinados a estar jntos… pensó.

-Iré a lavar esto y regreso, recuéstate-

-Shaoran…-

-Si- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Gracias, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo la castaña bajando el rostro y presionando las sábanas que tenía en sus puños.

-Dime- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Duermes conmigo? Quiero decir…- dijo rápidamente, estaba sonrojada -solo quiero que… que te recuestes y me abraces… ¿sería mucho pedir?- le preguntó levantando la vista y fijándola en el rostro del ambarino, el cual estaba levemente sonrojado pero más que eso, sorprendido), ninguna chica nunca, le había propuesta semejante acto de ternura.

-Está bien- y sin decir más se retiró a la cocina. Una vez que subió se puso mágicamente un pijama de pantalón, sin camisa y se recostó al lado de la castaña que lo estaba esperando y debido al nerviosismo no pudo dormirse al instante, aplicó un conjuro a la puerta en caso de que Touya regresara, fijo lo mataría si los encontraba así, durmiendo juntos. Apenas se introdujo bajo las sábanas Sakura se abrazó al chico, le dio las buenas noches, un beso en la mejilla y se durmió, aun se sentía débil; él por su parte la abrazó por la cintura y trató de conciliar el sueño ya que estaba sumamente nervioso sin embargo, había sido un largo día y por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la universidad

-¡Vaya! Han atrapado cinco demonios esta semana, se ha incrementado la actividad- comenta la amatista sorprendida.

-Así es, nos han estado atacando en pareja- dijo un poco pensativa la maga -lo más probable es por el miedo a Kagura-.

-Ya veo, lo bueno es que tu y Li les han dado buena pelea y han salido victoriosos-.

-Así es, estamos como mejor sincronizados últimamente- sonríe al decir lo anterior.

-Me alegro- le dice con una sonrisa un poco melancólica a su prima.

-Pienso… pienso que deberías hablar con él- ese comentario saca de sus pensamientos a la morena.

-¿A qué te refieres?- responde tratando de evadir el tema.

-Lo sabes Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que daría mi vida por ti, eres como una hermana-.

-Yo siento lo mismo- le dice tomándola de las manos.

-Gracias… es por eso que no quiero verte triste Tomoyo-.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- la trata de convencer.

-Lo sé, pero podrías estar mejor… él está muy arrepentido, se que hizo mal desde un punto de vista pero tampoco es tan grave, estaba protegiendo su identidad en parte para que tampoco te hicieran daño- esto hizo que la amatista abriera los ojos en acto de sorpresa -eso nos lo confesó la última vez que capturamos al demonio de aire, se que estás dolida por ocultarte algo tan importante pero de cierta forma tu también omitiste decirle que tu mejor amiga es "maga"- hizo el gesto de las comillas y las dos echaron a reír -además, de cierta forma siento un gran afecto por él-.

-¿Gran afecto?-

-Si…- ríe -pero no se lo digas a Shaoran, en mis recuerdos se que lo sentía por el mago Clow y pues, él es su reencarnación, su presencia se parece mucho y siento un calor de mi corazón como si fuera el de mi padre- le confiesa a su mejor amiga.

-Entiendo- le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Se acercan- le anuncia mirando un camino por el que no venía ninguna persona aun.

-Aun no lo sé- suspira, ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de rarezas mágicas -voy a dejar que las cosas se calmen y me sienta menos enojada para hablar con él y no lastimarlo- analiaza la situación y siente que es lo mejor por ahora.

-Bien- le dice con una sonrisa mientras los dos jóvenes magos iban apareciendo por donde las chicas miraban.

-Buenas tardes- saluda el inglés.

-¡Hola!- saluda Sakura.

-Buenas- saludó la amatista mirando a Li.

-Buenas tardes- Sakura se acercó al chico y lo besó fugazmente provocando un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno yo me retiro- anuncia la morena.

-Tomoyo… ¿podríamos hablar?- le pide el chico que hace unos días atrás se hacía llamar su novio.

-Yo… hoy no creo que sea posible, con permiso- y se marchó sin mirar atrás, la reencarnación del mago Clow solo agachó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, solo necesita tiempo- le anima Sakura.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunta un poco emocionado.

-Se por qué te lo digo, la conozco desde hace mucho, ella solo está dolida pero te quiere mucho además, me lo dijo- le dijo cerrando un ojo provocando que el oji-azul sonriera -ella es bastante obstinado pero por nada del mundo haría sufrir a alguien y menos a alguien especial-.

-Muchas gracias Sakura- le dijo el inglés haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- le pregunta el novio a Sakura mientras la pega a su cuerpo, últimamente esos comportamientos le era necesario hacerlos.

-Si, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿nos acompañas Eriol?-.

-Te lo agradezco pero quiero aprovechar para avanzar con el proyecto final, estamos por terminar este bloque de clases y no sabemos si vamos a tener disponibilidad-.

-Tienes razón, yo avanzaré un poco hoy también- dijo pensativo.

-¿Y yo?- pegándosele del brazo al chico, le preguntó con cara de corderito.

-¿Tú qué?- la mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y mi tiempo? Solo me vas a llevar a comer algo y ya- lo mira haciendo un puchero, desde cuando su prometida le reclamaba por el tiempo que le dedicaba…

-Sakura… tengo que avanzar-.

-¡Ya sé!, Tú te pones a estudiar mientras yo veo tele en tu cuarto y hago una que otra tarea que tengo para la otra semana- le propone para poder compartir tiempo con él.

-Como quieras, mientras que no me retrases- dijo tratando de ocultar su felicidad, la chica solo quería estar con él, si, se sentía feliz.

-Prometo que no lo haré- y así se marcharon despidiéndose del oji-azul.

-Veo que estás consiguiendo lo que tanto rechazaste hace tiempo atrás, parte de mi misión está completa, si muero en lo que viene me voy sin remordimientos- susurró la reencarnación del mago Clow y así emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa. Por otra parte los castaños pasaron a una cafetería camino a la casa Li y luego se marcharon.

Casa Li

-Hola Shaoran, Kinomoto- saluda Mei Ling haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Mei- le saluda su primo.

-¿Cómo estás Mei Ling?-.

-Muy bien gracias- mientras se fijaba en el gran espejo del lobby de la mansión -¿cómo me veo Kinomoto, no estoy muy recargada?- le pregunta repentinamente.

-Eh… pues yo veo que estás muy bonita- dijo dudando un poco de sis su respuesta sería la correcta.

-Si lo sé, es que voy a salir con Tani Kazuo, es un chico de mi clase pero es muy pacífico un poco naturalista, inteligente y es el líder del equipo de baseball- explica sin darle mucha importancia.

-Yo sé quién es, no lo conozco mucho pero es simpático- comenta Sakura, cosa que interesó a la morocha.

-¿De buena familia?- pregunta repentinamente Li Shaoran, una gotita rodó por la nuca de la oji-rubí.

-Hm… pues se que no tienen problemas económicos, su padre creo que trabaja en una empresa transnacional y su madre es profesora de un jardín de infantes, creo que tiene dos hermanas que van en la escuela-.

-Si así es- dijo un poco dudosa Mei.

-¿Algún problema con otros compañeros?- vuelve a preguntar el ambarino.

-Pues siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy amable con todos y servicial, nunca se ha visto envuelto en discusiones- contesta Sakura.

-Está bien Mei, puedes salir con él- le da permiso su primo.

-¡Oye!- dijo gritando -creo que estoy grandecita como para poder elegir con quien o no puedo salir-.

-Aja, como sea-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia -voy a buscar a Wei- dijo el lobito.

-Gracias- le dijo en un susurro a Sakura.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Conozco a Shaoran, no dejaría que salga con cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino-.

-Yo solo dije la verdad, tampoco me gustaría que salieras con alguien que pudiera lastimarte- le dice sinceramente la castaña.

-Gracias, también quería disculparme contigo por lo grosera que he sido todo este tiempo, debo confesar que estaba celosa-.

-No hay cuidado, lamento si en algún momento te causé mucha molestia- se disculpa también la oji-verde.

-No, no lo hiciste- confiesa la chica Li.

-Mis padres están de viaje, ya le dije a Wei que comerías aquí- le anuncia a Sakura.

-Gracias- le devuelve una sonrisa a su novio.

-Debe ser Kazuo- dijo emocionada la morocha al escuchar el timbre de la mansión.

-No regreses tarde, si a las diez no has venido te iré a buscar- le advierte el chico.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo con cara de súplica.

-Sabes que lo haré, mis padres no están y tú eres mi responsabilidad- le explica.

-¡Sakura!- suplica en su nueva prima.

-Vete tranquila, pero trata de no llegar tarde- la secuencia Sakura.

-Bien gracias- y se dispone a salir de la mansión sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunta molesto el ambarino.

-Deja que se divierta, ya está grande-.

-No seas irresponsable Mei- le grita el chico.

-Lo sé, nos vemos- y se marchó.

-Bueno, vamos a mi habitación- los dos castaños subieron y el chico se sentó frente a su computador mientras que la chica se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a hacer un diseño y otras tareas sin importancia.

-¡Vaya! Han pasado dos horas desde que comenzamos- comenta el chico.

-Viste que no te distraería- le dice la chica.

-Si…- empezó a girar su cuello 360º en señal de cansancio y stress.

-¿Quieres unos masajes? Te ves algo cansado- le comenta la joven maga.

-¿Sabes dar masajes?- preguntó un poco sorprendido el mago.

-¡Vaya! Veo que al final no sabes todo sobre mi- ríe -no soy experta pero me han dicho que son buenos-.

-Vamos a ver si es cierto- y dicho esto se recostó a la par de la chica, la verdad es que no pudo concentrarse mucho estando ella en su cama y solo deseaba estar como estaba en ese momento.

-Bien- y empezó a masajear los hombros de Shaoran y la espalda, después de unos diez minutos se detuvo y se recostó a la par del chico, él estaba encantado con el tacto de la chica.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- pregunta decepcionado.

-Si quieres masajes profesionales paga por ellos, ya no aguanto mis manos-.

-Hm y puedo pagar en especies- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se posicionaba sobre ella, hace mucho estaba esperando para poder besarla.

-Eh… depende de qué tipo de especies- dijo de una forma muy pícara, acto que le gustó al castaño.

-Que tal esto- y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Podría gustarme- ese comentario le provocó un poco más de confianza al ambarino como para continuar.

-Ah sí… que tal si juego un poco- le dijo mientras le mordía la oreja.

-Ah… la oreja… me encanta- el chico sonrió y así comenzaron a besarse, iban aumentando el ritmo cada vez un poco más.

Parque Pingüino

-¡Ah! Suéltame- gritaba desesperadamente Tomoyo mientras era sujetada por un ser maligno, su cara demostraba miedo, a esto se refería Sakura cuando le dijo que Eriol se preocupaba por ella.

-Creo que así llamaremos la atención de tu noviecito-.

-Y haremos que haga lo que nosotros queramos- dijo el otro demonio que lo acompañaba.

-Eriol… no…- suplicaba la chica.

-Lo pondré al tanto- dijo uno de los dos y desapareció.

Mansión Li

-No crees… que debamos…- le decía entre besos Sakura a su novio, quien ya se había desecho de la blusa que cubría a la castaña.

-Sh…solo un poco más- le decía el chico, estaba absorto besándola, la deseba, la deseaba mucho.

-Creo que debemos parar- le dijo una vez que Shaoran liberó sus labios -es mejor, luego no podremos detenernos- le indica la chica, ella sabía que si seguían no iba a querer detenerse.

-¡Rayos!- la chica tenía razón, lentamente se fue quitando de encima de su novia y le pasó la blusa -me gusta ese sostén- y se levantó de la cama dejándola más sonrojada de lo que estaba entró al baño, se cambió de ropa y cuando salió Sakura ya estaba completamente vestida, que mal, pero recordó que ya era tarde, lo mejor sería ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa y ver que Mei Ling ya hubiera llegado.

-¿Cómo pasó el tiempo de rápido? Es mejor que me vaya-.

-Te acompaño pero primero quiero ver que haya llegado Mei- al finalizar este comentario se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba absorta en la ventana -¿pasa algo?-.

-Creo que siento una presencia…- sintió como se le estrujó el corazón -Tomoyo…-.

-Yo…- estaba confundido, no había detectado esas mínimas presencias hasta que una mayor se les unió -debemos investigar, una de ellas parece la presencia de Hiragizawa-.

-Vamos, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo la joven maga.

Parque Pingüino

-Básicamente queremos vengarnos de ti por habernos puesto como los demonios de entrenamiento de la Witch Moon- le explica un demonio al inglés.

-Pero yo…-.

-Si no quieres que tu novia muera tendrás que defenderte de nosotros sin usar tu magia- le dijo el otro engendro.

-No hagas caso… ¡Eriol!- gritaba la amatista que se encontraba en una cárcel mágica, los morenos se miraron fijamente, el chico pudo distinguir lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su amaba.

-Bien- dijo rindiéndose, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara al amor de su vida, tampoco pudo avisar a los castaños, esa fue una de las condiciones de los demonios, debía morir si era necesario, solo por el bienestar de su princesa.

-Esto será muy divertido-.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

-Básicamente queremos vengarnos de ti por habernos puesto como los demonios de entrenamiento de la Witch Moon- le explica un demonio al inglés.

-Pero yo…-.

-Si no quieres que tu novia muera tendrás que defenderte de nosotros sin usar tu magia- le dijo el otro engendro.

-No hagas caso… ¡Eriol!- gritaba la amatista que se encontraba en una cárcel mágica, los morenos se miraron fijamente, el chico pudo distinguir lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su amaba.

-Bien- dijo rindiéndose, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara al amor de su vida, tampoco pudo avisar a los castaños, esa fue una de las condiciones de los demonios, debía morir si era necesario, solo por el bienestar de su princesa.

-Esto será muy divertido-.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad de mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 16**

-Debemos darnos prisa Shaoran- dijo la reencarnación de la maga más poderosa de la historia

-No entiendo porqué Hiragizawa no se ha comunicado aun con nosotros- dijo el ambarino

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… Eriol… Tomoyo – dijo la chica con una mano en el pecho

Los castaños seguían corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, aun no localizaban exactamente las presencias por eso no podían tele transportarse exactamente al lugar de los hechos. Mientras ellos corrían, los morenos vivían una peor angustia, Eriol esquivaba a como podía los ataques de los demonios, solo podía huir y darles pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y dada esta situación, Tomoyo lloraba amargamente, tenía el corazón en la mano y le gritaba constantemente a Eriol cuando lo iban a atacar por la espalda.

-Tu noviecita nos está causando problemas- dijo uno de los demonios

-Deberíamos callarla de alguna forma- dijo el otro

-No se atrevan, de lo contrario se arrepentirán- dijo Eriol mostrando un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Tomoyo quedó impactada ante esa mirada tan profunda llena de tantos sentimientos, llena de pasión, pasión hacia ella, ahora lo sabía, Eriol daría su vida por ella

-No te merezco Eriol- dijo en un susurro la chica –Soy una estúpida, lo soy, estaba tan equivocada- dijo para si misma

-¿Nos estás retando?- volvió a hablar uno de los demonios

-Solo les advierto que no les conviene hacerme enojar más de lo que estoy- volvió a hablar el oji-azul

-No les hagas caso Eriol, usa tu magia, yo…- gritó desesperadamente Tomoyo, sin embargo calló antes de terminar de hablar, un nudo en la garganta no la dejó terminar

-Tomoyo…- dijo un sorprendido Eriol

-Yo… yo… no te merezco- dijo con dificultad –Por favor… no soportaría perderte, te amo demasiado- finalizó entre lágrimas la amatista

-Tomoyo… pero… de que hablas- gritó desesperadamente el chico –Eres la persona más importante para mí, no voy a permitir que te pase algo malo, antes… prefiero morir-

-Eriol…- las lágrimas nublaban su vista sin embargo pudo distinguir como uno de los demonios se acercaba sigilosamente a su amado – ¡Eriol, cuidado!- gritó desde su jaula

Uno de los demonios se aproximó a la reencarnación del mago Clow por detrás, Tomoyo avisó al chico y este logró esquivarlo torpemente recibiendo parte del ataque eléctrico que le pretendía proporcionar, cayó al suelo un poco herido mientras el demonio se recuperaba del ataque un poco fallido

-Estoy cansado de ti, hasta aquí llegaste- dijo el otro demonio con intensiones de atacar a la amatista

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó Eriol mientras corría en auxilio de su amada, Tomoyo solo se agachó, se tapó la cabeza con sus manos y cerró los ojos esperando un milagro

Una luz resplandeció alrededor de los presentes, esa luz fue producto del ataque en forma de trueno que el demonio le proporcionó a la prisionera sin embargo, fue recibido por el cuerpo de Eriol quien no tuvo oportunidad de crear un escudo o protegerse de alguna manera, Tomoyo, al darse cuenta del resplandor y no sentir ningún dolor, abrió temerosamente los ojos y la escena que vio le desgarró el alma y por ende el corazón. Eriol, su Eriol había recibido el ataque que iba dirigido a ella y yacía en el suelo, casi inconsciente, casi sin respirar, pálido, inmóvil, sangre se veía a su alrededor.

-¡Eriol!- gritó la amatista -¡Eriol!- volvió a gritar, su voz salía en un susurro casi inaudible, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, sus ojos estaban sumamente hinchados y se le hacía difícil respirar

-Imbécil jaja- dijo uno de los demonios

-Es increíble que la reencarnación de Clow sea un idiota capaz de arriesgar su vida por un simple mortal- dijo el otro

-Eri…- ya no lo soportaba, estaba hincada en una de las esquinas de su jaula tratando de alguna forma alcanzar con una de sus manos el cuerpo de su amado

-Tomo… Tomoyo- dijo en un susurro

-No hables… por favor- suplicó una abatida Tomoyo, que sabía, no era capaz de hacer nada para salvar al hombre que había robado su corazón, le había mentido, si, pero fue por una buena causa al final de todo además, eso ya no importaba ahora, solo importaba lo que sentía y lo que sentía era que quería estar a su lado, al lado de la reencarnación del mago Clow y la impotencia de no poder hacerlo la estaba matando

-No te… no te preocupes… princesa- dijo con dificultad –Mi misión ya está… mi legado ya se… ya se cumplió, ellos… creo que estarán bien mientras estén juntos- ella sabía a quienes se refería Eriol

-Por favor Eriol… hablar te hará daño- dijo de manera de súplica la chica, se notaba que le estaba costando respirar y si seguía así… si seguía así no quería ni pensar lo que podía sucederle, el chico comprendió el sufrimiento de su amada y calló, respiró profundamente y trató de alcanzar la mano que la amatista trataba de brindarle, solo lograron rozar levemente la punta de sus dedos en un intento desesperado en medio de la desolación y la obscuridad que se produjo en el parque pingüino, dos enamorados que estaban siendo alejados producto del mal

-Te amo princesa, perdóname por…-

-No Eriol, no tengo nada que perdonarte… - lo miró tiernamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - yo también te amo- dijo exasperadamente la amatista

-Perdón por no… por no protegerte- dijo el chico acercándose levemente a la jaula de su amada

-Eso es, acércate, así mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro- dijo el demonio con poderes de truenos

-Es una buena idea, los mataremos juntos jaja- dijo el otro mientras preparaba su ataque eléctrico y lo estaba dirigiendo a los morenos

Los dos demonios se juntaron a cierta altura y distancia de los morenos y se propusieron atacarlos de forma similar, Tomoyo se aferró con una de sus manos a los barrotes de la jaula mientras con la otra mano sostenía una de las manos que su prometido logró darle en su intento desesperado de acercamiento, no podía moverse después del mismo, y solo deseaba protegerla haciendo de escudo humano, no podía utilizar magia y salir de ahí, había sido gravemente herido, había ayudado un poco a acercar a los castaños pero al final no pudo proteger a la mujer que amaba y cargaría con ese peso toda la eternidad. Todo pasó muy rápido y los reflejos de unas luces hicieron que perdieran el conocimiento, tal vez para siempre.

Residencia Kinomoto

-Ya veo, es una pena lo que sucedió- dijo con un dejo de tristeza Nadeshiko, ya había pasado casi un día desde lo ocurrido en el parque pingüino

-Así es, es por eso que ahora debemos tener más cuidado, es muy probable que puedan volver a atacarnos de la misma manera- dijo Li Shaoran quien se encontraba en un sillón de la residencia Kinomoto

-¿Qué piensan tus padres y los sabios de lo sucedido con ese mocosa y… mi prima?- dijo con un tono preocupado y poco usual Touya Kinomoto

-Pues… al tener que explicarle solamente yo la situación, como comprenderán Sakura no se encontraba en estado de hacerlo- hizo una pausa al ver la expresión triste de los presentes para continuar con las mejores palabras que podía decir en ese momento – pues el consejo cree conveniente reforzar la seguridad y vigilancia de los familiares y personas importantes a nuestro alrededor-

-Ese será el trabajo de nosotros- dijo Kaho Mitsuki – los seres poderosos que no podremos hacerle frente a Kagura, así Sakura y Li podrán pelear con todo su poder sin tener que preocuparse por sus seres queridos- finalizó la pelirroja quien hasta el momento había sido la conexión junto con Touya entre la reencarnación del maho Clow y Witch Moon

-Si hay algo que deben comprender los sabios y seres mágicos es que, estos dos sucesores que evitarán la desgracia son seres humanos con sentimientos y aunque mi hermana sea la reencarnación de la maga más poderosa, fría y sin sentimientos primero que nada siente y sus sentimientos están antes que su deber- dijo el mayor de los Kinomotos a lo que todos asintieron

-Buenas noches- dijo Ieran Li apareciendo en la sala de la casa de la Familia Kinomoto junto a su esposo

-Buenas noches- dijo Fujitaka junto a su esposa

-Nos enteramos de lo sucedido, solo queremos disculparnos- dijo Ieran Li

-Fue un accidente- dijo difícilmente Nadeshiko

-Shaoran- dijo Hien Li de forma seria, ya habían hablado unas cuantas palabras en el salón de los sabios, el castaño sabía que sus padres estaban molestos, tal vez si él y Sakura hubiesen llegado unos minutos antes eso no hubiese pasado pero… esos minutos fueron los que pasó casi en el cielo con Sakura mientras la tenía en sus brazos y la besaba como él lo había deseado desde hace tanto, estaba claro que a lo único que su prometida y él podían hacer era entrenar y luchar antes, no debían hacer nada más ya que sus seres queridos sufrían a causa de su felicidad, si, esa fue la pobre conclusión a la que pudo llegar

-Padre-

-Espero que les haya quedado de lección y estén preparados día y noche- dijo seriamente Hien Li

-Si señor- la explicación que dio en el consejo fue que estaban viendo televisión y que tiempo después sintieron la presencia de Hiragizawa y por eso salieron en busca de esa presencia junto a las otros dos sin embargo no pudieron llegar a tiempo

-Bien y ¿Sakura?- Preguntó Ieran Li

-Se encuentra en su habitación junto a los guardianes y…- trató de decir Nadeshiko

-Pero están descansando, será mejor no molestarlos- dijo Touya

-Es cierto, bien, nos retiramos- dijo Hien – Si necesitan algo no duden en decirnos, con mucho gusto los ayudaremos y nuevamente nos disculpamos por nuestro hijo- Shaoran solo apretó los puños ante las palabras de su padre, Touya Kinomoto vio la reacción del joven e intervino

-El mocoso no tiene la culpa, todos estamos expuestos a este tipo de peligros, creo que no es momento de culpar a nadie, al contrario, es momento de unirnos todos para evitar que vuelva a suceder- finalizó

-¡Vaya! Y eso que tu cuñado no te quiere Li jaja- dijo Kaho –Pero tiene toda la razón- ese último comentario hizo sonrojar al chico en cuestión

-Bien- dijo Ieran Li, en el fondo sabían que no era culpa de su pequeño hijo pero, él era el elegido junto con Sakura para proteger a este mundo de la desgracia, qué más podían hacer ellos

-Si todos trabajamos unidos, la carga de Li y Sakura será menor y harán mejor su trabajo- dicho esto por Kaho se dispuso a abandonar el lugar junto a los suegros de Sakura

-Sonomi aun no sabe nada- comentó Nadeshiko

-Desde el consejo la llamaron y se hicieron pasar por Daidoji, le dijeron que se quedaría a dormir aquí- comentó el ambarino

-Gracias- dijo su suegra –¿No quieres comer algo?- le preguntó

-No gracias, quiero subir para ver como sigue Sakura y los demás-

-Bien, supongo que dormirás aquí-

-Si señora, si no es molestia- volvió a hablar el castaño

-Al contrario, nos sentimos más seguros-

-Cuidado con lo que haces mocoso-

-Touya por favor, no es el momento para esto- habló Fujitaka –Es mejor tranquilizarnos, por el bien de todos-

-Disculpa papá, tienes razón- dicho esto, todos se retiraron a descansar, había sido un día sumamente largo

Habitación de Sakura

-¿Cómo siguen?- Preguntó Shaoran una vez que entró a la habitación de su novia

-Tomoyo ya está más tranquila- le dijo mientras la observaba dormir en su cama –Se asustó mucho y no es para menos-

-Sí, supongo que ver al amor de tu vida dar su vida por ti debe ser frustrante-

-Y doloroso, sumamente doloroso imaginarse pasar el resto de tu vida sin esa personal tan especial- volvió a hablar la castaña de ojos verde

-Pues el amo Eriol sintió lo mismo cuando terminaron el otro día en su mansión- habló Spy

-No es lo mismo- dijo Nakuru –Es más doloroso lo que la señorita Tomoyo vivió- dijo la chica que se encontraba en su transformación como Ruby Moon al lado de Yue

-Creo que ustedes ya pueden retirarse a la habitación de Touya- dijo Sakura –Eriol y Tomoyo no despertarán por hoy, Shaoran y yo cuidaremos de ellos, no se preocupen-

-Gracias Sakura- dijo Spy –Nos retiramos para que descansen-

- ¿Puedo dormir con ellos Sakura?- Pregunta Kero

-Si, está bien- dice Sakura un poco confundida

-Ahora si Spy, jugaremos toda la noche con la consola y no podrás ganarme- dijo Kero mientras que a los presentes a excepción de Spy se les hacía una gotita en la nuca

-Eso crees- y dicho esto, los guardianes salieron de la habitación de la reencarnación de Witch Moon dejando a los castaños el cuido de los morenos que descansaban en la cama de la chica

-¡Vaya día!- dijo Sakura

-Lo importante es que ya pasó-

-Pudo ser mejor, si nosotros hubiésemos…-

-Ni lo pienses, por lo menos llegamos antes de que una desgracia peor hubiese pasado, están vivos, eso es lo importante- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba

-Por unos segundos- dijo recordando en las condiciones en que encontraron a su prima, una de las personas más especiales para ella y al novio de ésta, que también fue un ser muy especial en otra época y un gran amigo en la actual

_Flash Back_

_-Tomoyo… Eriol…- gritó desesperadamente Sakura_

_-Hazlo, Sakura- le dijo su prometido_

_-¡Libérate! Escudo- _

_-Engendros- __dijo Li Shaoran colocándose delante de Sakura quien había utilizado la carta escudo para detener el ataque de los demonios y proteger a sus amigos, Eriol en ese momento ya estaba inconsciente y Tomoyo en shock, sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su amado como si su vida dependiera de ello, al no sentir ningún impacto abrió los ojos y al ver a sus amigos se sintió segura y se desmayó, sus nervios ya no soportaban más la situación pero logró soportarla por Eriol pero al estar Sakura ahí, no tenía que temer más _

_-Shaoran, apártate, yo me encargaré de éstos dos- dijo secamente la reencarnación de Witch Moon_

_-Pero, Sakura…- trató de decir el chico sin embargo ella lo interrumpió_

_-No les perdonaré el haber jugado de esa forma con Eriol y menos el que hayan tratado de lastimar a Tomoyo- dijo sin titubear una aparentemente enojada Sakura_

_-Sakura…- la miró firmemente a los ojos para continuar –Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Daidoji y a Hiragizawa-_

_-Bien-_

_-Sakura- la chica, que estaba avanzando hacia los demonios quienes estaban un poco confundidos al ver a ese par de castaños en la escena, se detuvo sin mirar hacia atrás -¡Cuídate!, pero si se atreven solo a rasguñarte, aunque me pidas que no intervenga, los haré trisas- dijo Li mientras liberaba a Tomoyo de su prisión y recogía del suelo al oji-azul_

_-Bien- dijo la chica completamente sonrojada por las palabras de su prometido_

_Shaoran acercó a sus amigos, los cuales seguían inconscientes, a un árbol y por medio de un simple conjuro creó un campo de fuerza que impedía a cualquiera tocar a quienes se encontraban dentro de él. El chico se puso frente al árbol y se dedicó a observar a su prometida, atento __a cualquier paso en falso o ataque inesperado, también se dedicó a investigar el área para evitar posibles ataques sorpresas por parte de otros demonios o seres oscuros._

_-Qué piensas hacernos chiquilla, jaja- _

_-Se arrepentirán por hacer sufrir a Tomoyo y por lastimar a Eriol- dijo con los ojos cerrados _

_-Graciosa, verdad compañero, vamos- dijo el otro demonio, mientras empezaban a atacar a la castaña_

_Sakura solamente se quedó en el mismo lugar, lentamente hizo el intento de abrir los ojos, los volvió a cerrar y de un pronto a otro los abrió precipitadamente mostrando una furia incontenible en ellos, suavemente movió una de sus manos, la posicionó frente a su cara y en sus dedos apareció una carta, miró a los demonios por unos segundos, y con fuerza arrogó la carta frente a ellos y pronunció el nombre de la carta "agua" mientras ésta mojaba completamente a los engendros malignos, estos detuvieron su ataque y se quedaron extrañados ante el ataque tan extraño de la chica, su novio solo la observaba atentamente mientras pensaba "¿qué tendrá en mente?" entonces, otra carta se vislumbro en el cielo "ataca, trueno" gritó Sakura mientras su báculo hacia contacto con la carta y esta se extendía alrededor de los demonios._

_-Nuestros ataques provienen de los rayos- dijo uno de los demonios que se encontraba bastante herido_

_-No lograrás detenernos así- dijo el otro casi en un susurro que mostraba el dolor causado por la joven maga _

_-Eso solo era la bienvenida… ¡Fuego!-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Me sorprendiste… no esperaba un ataque de la manera en que combinaste las cartas- dijo Shaoran

-Realmente estaba muy molesta y el ver a Tomoyo así… provocó que mi miedo se convirtiera en furia-

-Sabes que es importante que controles tus sentimientos, es esencial en una batalla- sentenció el ambarino

-Sí, lo sé-

-Pero por esta vez no te voy a castigar- dijo a manera de broma el chico como tratando de liberar el stress que había en el ambiente

-Ah no… lástima, ya me estaban empezando a gustar tus castigos- dijo con un aire pícaro que excitó al joven Li

-Sakura…- dijo abriendo los ojos la amatista –¿Y Eriol?-

-Tranquila, está descansando, se repondrá- dijo tomando una de las manos de su prima

-Gracias- dijo cerrando los ojos –Tuve mucho miedo- comentó

-Tranquila, al menos no pasó algo que no tuviera remedio, están a salvo y eso es lo importante- dijo nuevamente la castaña

-Sí pero… yo… no pude hacer…-

-No es tu deber hacer algo- intervino Shaoran –Hiragizawa actuó bien-

-Pudo haber muerto- dijo angustiada la chica mientras miraba a su amado quien estaba recostado a su lado

-Actuó como su corazón le indicó- dijo simplemente el ambarino

-Si hubiera muerto yo no estaría feliz ni satisfecha… ¿por qué?-

-El te ama, para él esa fue la mejor decisión, arriesgar su vida por ti prima, para promover tu bienestar, ya haría lo mismo por ti- le dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba

-Tranquilízate ya, ahora Hiragizawa ocupa que seas fuerte para que lo ayudes a recuperarse-

-Shaoran tiene razón, descansa si, nosotros los cuidaremos esta noche-

-Gracias Sakura, Li, por salvarnos la vida y preocuparse por nosotros-

-Supongo que volverás con él, estaba desecho sin tu presencia- dijo Sakura

-No podría dejarlo nunca- dijo mientras lo veía tiernamente

-Traeré los edredones, ya vuelvo-

-¿Ocupas ayuda?- pregunta el chico

-No, quédate con Tomoyo y Eriol, ya regreso-

-Lamento ocasionar molestias- dijo la amatista

-No te preocupes, igual ya le avisé a Tía Sonomi que te quedarías a dormir aquí- y con esto desapareció

Cafetería

-No veo porqué me hayas hecho venir a estas horas a un lugar como este-

-Lo lamento pero, tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Dilo-

-Veo que no me tienes mucha confianza Kinomoto-

-Es que no la inspiras y menos si eres aliada de ese mocoso-

-Eriol es un buen muchacho-

-Al grano Mitsuki-

-Preferiría que me llamaras Kaho, te parece Touya-

-Como sea, ¿pasa algo con Sakura?-

-He estado investigando y…- hizo una pausa –La cantidad de demonios y seres malignos ha descendido, Sakura nos comentó que Kagura también está absorbiendo los poderes de los demonios pero…-

-¿Qué piensas? Que Kagura tiene la mayor parte de los demonios…- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto

-Así es, creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto-

-Bien-

-Bien… no lo vas a cuestionar o…- fue interrumpida

-Es mi hermana, solo quiero lo mejor para ella y si averiguando que es lo que está pasando le va facilitar esto, no cuestionaré nada, se que tú tienes tus motivos también-

-Eres valiente aun sin tener poderes mágicos para luchar o defenderte-

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa- y así se marcharon en medio de la noche

Residencia Kinomoto

-Buenas noches mami- la castaña cerró la puerta y se acomodó entre los edredones que acomodó en el piso junto a su novio

-Se durmió hace un buen rato, ya está más tranquila-

-Gracias Shaoran, por ayudarme y acompañarme en estos momentos-

-No digas tonterías- dijo un poco sonrojado el muchacho y al mismo tiempo dio gracias al cielo el que la luz estuviese apagada y ocultara su rostro

La chica maga se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio, rozó levemente sus labios y se acurrucó en su pecho. Había sido un día largo, pero lleno de revelaciones para todos. Sakura descubrió que tenía más poder del que imaginaba, Shaoran resultó ser un gran apoyo y Eriol daría su vida por Tomoyo quien resultó soportar grandes presiones y miedos en una situación que requería fortaleza de alguna u otra forma, es difícil ver como lastiman casi de muerte al amor de tu vida ¿cómo reaccionarían los castaños ante una situación como esta?

-Se acerca el final Witch Moon, pronto tendré todo aquello que me quitaste- dice una sombra que se encontraba algo alejada de la casa de la reencarnación de Witch Moon –pronto, muy pronto, ya faltan pocos demonios-

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

La chica maga se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio, rozó levemente sus labios y se acurrucó en su pecho. Había sido un día largo, pero lleno de revelaciones para todos. Sakura descubrió que tenía más poder del que imaginaba, Shaoran resultó ser un gran apoyo y Eriol daría su vida por Tomoyo quien resultó soportar grandes presiones y miedos en una situación que requería fortaleza de alguna u otra forma, es difícil ver como lastiman casi de muerte al amor de tu vida ¿cómo reaccionarían los castaños ante una situación como esta?

-Se acerca el final Witch Moon, pronto tendré todo aquello que me quitaste- dice una sombra que se encontraba algo alejada de la casa de la reencarnación de Witch Moon –pronto, muy pronto, ya faltan pocos demonios-

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad en mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 17**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el ataque, Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban recuperados y se habían reconciliado. Shaoran y Eriol parecían amigos de toda la vida, aunque Li no quisiera reconocerlo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine esta noche?- dijo alegremente Tomoyo, quien iba tomada de la mano de su novio

-¡Sí! Yo quiero Shaoran- le dice entusiasmada al chico, el cual estaba tomado de su mano - ¡si, por favor!-

-Bien- suspira resignado, últimamente no podía negarse a nada que la chica le pidiera –pero debemos entrenar aunque sea un poco-

-¡Ay! Pero ¿porqué?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es lo mejor Sakurita, ya falta poco para la batalla final- dijo la reencarnación del mago Clow

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta Sakura

-Lo presiento además, hice un censo mágico, el poder está concentrado en un solo ser, los pocos demonios que quedan, se están escondiendo

-Ya veo- dice Sakura con preocupación

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo confío en ti, sé que lo lograrás- le dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía de la chica y el joven mago

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?- le pregunta la chica de ojos color esmeralda refiriéndose al sitio en el que entrenarían

-Es una sorpresa- mira hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera para tele transportarse, toma a la chica de la cintura y la atrae hacia él -¿lista?-

-Aja…- le dice mirando atentamente la boca del chico, por lo que coloca las manos sobre el trabajado pecho del chico, se coloca de puntillas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios – cuando quieras-

-¡Oye! Últimamente- le dice rozando las narices de ambos –andas muy cariñosa- dice el ambarino

-¿Te molesta?- pregunta sorprendida

-No- dice después de pensarlo un poco –pero de una vez te digo que, no me hago responsable si pasa algo más- le dice sobre los labios de la castaña

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-

-No me provoques Sakura- le dice dándole un apasionado beso a la chica mientras la pegaba más a él

-Creí que de… debía ir… a entrenar- le dice entre besos la chica

-Así es- le dice rompiendo el beso –vámonos, de lo contrario no iremos al cine-

-¡A no! Yo quiero ir- le dice haciendo un puchero que le causó mucha gracia al chico

-Bien, vamos entonces- y así se tele transportaron a una montaña que contenía una cascada

-¡Vaya, es hermoso! ¿Qué haremos acá?-

-Vas a aprender a controlar el fluir del agua-

-¿Y yo puedo hacer eso?-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con los elementos naturales-

-¡Wow!-

-¡Oye! No es para tanto, debería ser fácil para ti porque puedes manipular los elementos mágicamente en cambio para otros magos, incluyéndome, debemos empezar por manipular la estructura de cada elemento para así poder manejarla- le explica el chico

-Tú utilizas una especie de pergaminos para crear un elemento natural- le dice confundida

-Esos los cree una vez que logré controlar los elementos naturales- le vuelve a hablar el chico

-Ya veo… eres muy inteligente Shaoran- el chico se sonrojó por el comentario de su prometida

-Sí, bueno, cómo sea, empecemos- y así pasaron la tarde entrenando

Centro comercial

-¿Crees que esto le guste a Sakura?- pregunta la amatista

-A ella le gusta todo lo que tú le compras- le dice el peli-azul –lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre piensas primero en Sakura que en ti- a lo cual ella lo mira de forma extraña –no me mal entiendas princesa, solo digo que me gustaría ver que te compres algo que te agrade-

-Jaja, pues si lo hago, es solo que, me gusta tu opinión para lo que compra para Sakura, ella es muy especial para mí, lo sabes y tu opinión también es importante

-ya veo, pues, déjame regalarte algo, para recompensarte- dijo el joven

-No es necesario- alegó la chica

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo tiernamente el joven mago

-Bien pero te advierto… no soy nada barata- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica mientras uno de sus ojos brillaba (estilo anime)

-No hay… problema- dijo Eriol con dificultad, el dinero no es problema para él, simplemente la actitud de su novia lo asustó

Mansión Li

-Buenas tardes querida Sakura-

-¿Cómo se encuentra señora Ieran?-

-Muy bien, gracias querida, si gustas algo de comer puedo decirle a Wei que te prepare algo ya que, nosotros vamos saliendo-

-No se preocupe, iremos al cine así que, comeremos allí- le dice simplemente la nuera

-¿Y a donde van madre?-

-Tenemos una cena con los padres del novio de Mei- dijo secamente

-Una cena… desde ya pero si… apenas tienen como un mes de estar saliendo- citó el chico

-Y eso ¿qué?- pregunta su madre

-No te parece un poco precipitado- le dice con una mueca en la cara mientras veía como su prima bajaba las escaleras de la mansión con una cara que mostraba frustración

-Hola Mei- dijo Sakura para tratar de alivianar el ambiente

-Hola Sakura- dijo lentamente y suspirando

-Veo que no quieres hacer esto Mei- dijo su primo seriamente

-Es hora de irnos querida- dijo Hien Li bajando las escaleras

-Buenas tardes señor Hien- dijo la nuera haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas linda Sakura, nos vas a tener que disculpar pero, debemos salir con Mei a solucionar un problema-

-¿Problema?- dijo Shaoran -¿Qué hiciste Mei?- la chica solo agachó la cabeza

-Luego te lo comentamos Shaoran, ahora nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde- y con esto los tres se despidieron t se marcharon, mientras que los novios subieron a la habitación del chico

-Puedes escoger mi ropa si quieres mientras yo me ducho- le dijo el chico mientras entraba al cuarto de baño

-Bien- dijo la castaña un poco emocionada y un poco nerviosa

Cafetería

-Es una coincidencia el que nos hayamos encontrado aquí-

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias Touya-

-Veo que tienes algo que decir- le dice seriamente el moreno

-Así es- le dice la peli roja –pero, ¿por qué no me invitas a comer?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

-Yukito me ha cancelado porque Nakuru le pidió que la llevara al cine así que, ¿por qué no? ¿qué te apetece Kaho?-

Mansión Li

-¿Ya escogiste?- le dice Shaoran saliendo del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura

-Sí, me gusta esta cam…- se volteó hacia su novio y lo que vio, mejor dicho, como lo vio, provocó que el corazón de la castaña empezara a latir rápidamente, el nerviosismo recorría sus venas

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta aparentando inocencia sin embargo, se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que estaba provocando en la chica y le gustó

-No, no nada, eh… esta camisa, si, esta camisa me gustó- logró decir en medio de snu trabalenguas

-Está bien, esa camisa me gusta- le dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a la chica

-Con un pantalón negro se vería muy bien- dijo volteándose hacia el armario

-Aja- le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se pegaba completamente a ella -¿estás nerviosa?- le pregunta

-¿Quien yo?… jeje, para nada- dijo con bastante trabajo

–Si quieres que me ponga eso- le dice besando el cuello de su novia –será un placer- le dice al oído –complacerte-

-Gra… gracias… pero, si no… quieres…- trató de decir la chica

-Sí, sí quiero- le dice volteándola hacia él para capturar sus labios, la besaba apasionadamente y ella correspondía a sus besos, la atrapó entre el closet y su cuerpo, Sakura posó sus piernas en la cintura del chico, se mantuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que él la llevó hasta la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, la besó en los labios, bajó a su cuello y estaba por quitarle la blusa

-Dime… que me detenga… ahora- le decía entrecortadamente el ambarino mientras la seguía besando

-Shaoran… no quiero que lo hagas pero…-

-Quiero comerte toda- le dijo de forma sexy el chico y con la voz gruesa

-Y yo quiero que me comas…- si, la chica había dejado de pensar con claridad

-Pero es hora de irnos- le dijo apartándose –Daidoji empezará a llamarnos hasta que nos encuentre- le dijo levantándose de la cama –y aun debemos ir a que te alistes-

-Es cierto- dijo en tono decepcionado, se acomodó la ropa y esperó a que Shaoran se terminara de alistar para abordar el convertible del chico y dirigirse a su casa

Casa Kinomoto

-Hola mamá-

-Hola cariño-

-Buenas noches señora Kinomoto-

-Hola joven Li- le dice con una sonrisa su suegra

-Voy a cambiarme, me esperas acá Shaoran…-

-Sí, claro- dijo el castaño

-¡Mocoso!- dijo Kero

-Pero si es el muñeco glotón-

-No estoy de humor para ti- le dice pasando de largo –señora Nadeshiko, ¿hay pastel? Es que jugué carreras toda la tarde y me arden los ojos pero también tengo hambre-

-Jaja, si ya te traigo un trozo Kero- dice la madre de Witch Moon mientras se dirige a la cocina –¿Li, usted gusta comer algo?-

-No gracias señora, vamos para el cine y ahí comeremos- le responde educadamente

-Parece que distraes mucho a mi ama…-

-Entrenamos toda la tarde, en cambio tú, no te apareciste para nada-

-Ya dije, estuve ocupado en las carreras-

-Así no serás de ayuda en la batalla final-

-Mocos…- fue interrumpido

-Buenas noches familia, ya llegué- dijo Fujitaka desde la puerta de la casa

-Hola cariño- sale Nadeshiko a recibir a su esposo

-Joven Li, ¡qué gusto tenerlo por aquí!- le dijo Fujitaka estrechando la mano de su único yerno, se sentaron en la sala y mientras Shaoran esperaba a Sakura charlaba con sus suegros

-Ya estoy lista- dijo la oji-verde

-Bien entonces, nos vamos- le dijo el chico levantándose –buenas noches- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Nos vemos- les dijo a sus padres mientras con un abrazo, se despedía de ellos –ve a dormir Kero y no comas más-

-Pero… pero- balbuceó el pequeño guardián

-Sabes- le dice el chico mientras salían de la casa tomados de la mano –te ves hermosa- y con esto le abrió la puerta del auto

-Gracias- le dijo sonriente la chica, le cerró la puerta y se dispuso a entrar él también

-¿Daidoji no ha llamado?-

-Imagino que Eriol la tiene ocupada ja-

-Bien, vamos antes de que empiece a rastrearnos- y así se dirigieron hacia el cine, llegaron al parqueo, luego se dirigieron al área de cines en donde la otra pareja los estaba esperando

-¡Hola Tomoyo!- dice la castaña emocionada

-Hola Sakura- le dice volviéndose hacia ella –ya te iba a llamar-

-Tuvimos un pequeño retraso- acto por el cual Shaoran se sonrojó un poco –pero lo resolvimos más rápido de lo que esperaba- si señores, esa fue una indirecta para el joven, apuesto y sexy Li Shaoran "¿cómo qué rápido?" pensó el chico "si no me separo de ella sabe Dios qué hubiera pasado"

-Agradece que fue rápido- dijo con tono aparentemente molesto –sino aun estarías ahí- sentenció el chico

-¿Ah sí?- le dice la chica alzando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente

-Jaja, bueno chicos no queremos saber de sus problemas íntimos- dijo Eriol

-Así es, es mejor que lo arreglen entre ustedes- dijo graciosamente Tomoyo provocado el sonrojo en los castaños –veamos… quiero ver esta película de acción- habla nuevamente la amatista

-Trata de un secuestro… y que el padre de la chica la busca incansablemente- dice Sakura

-Así es, ¿quieren verla?- pregunta el oji –azul

-Pues… a mí si me gustaría- dice desinteresadamente Shaoran

-Yo también quiero- dice Sakura

-Está decidido, compramos los boletos Li…- dice Hiragizawa

-Espérame aquí- le dice Li a su novia mientras la soltaba para seguir a Hiragizawa

-No tardes- le dice juguetonamente Sakura mientras lo volvía a tomar de la mano y lo acercaba lentamente hacia ella para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios

-Ya regreso- dice un poco sonrojado ya que, él no era del tipo de chico que le gustaba andar exhibiéndose en público, lo había hecho un par de veces pero por alguna razón de peso como en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica cuando la besó delante de todos los amigos de la misma cuando apareció Tsukishiro

-Oye Sakura, veo que tú y Li se llevan mejor- le dice su prima

-Tú crees…- le dice des entendidamente la castaña

-A mi no me engañas Sakura- le dice observándola de manera inquisidora

-¡Ay! Lo sé Tomoyo…- se queda un poco pensativa mirando en dirección a su prometido –en realidad no sé lo que siento por él, estoy confundida-

-Es… ¿una mala confusión o… es buena?- le consulta su mejor amiga

-Creo que… bueno… no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy consciente es de que… nunca- lo piensa un poco más –nunca había sentido algo así tan fuerte, ni siquiera por Yukito y lo peor… o… mejor, no lo sé- suspira –es que se ha vuelto como una adicción, no quiero separarme de él- le dice resignada

-Ay Sakura, jeje, yo creo que estás enamorada- le dice simplemente Tomoyo

-¿Ena… ena… enamora…?- trata de decir la castaña

-No te asustes- le dice mientras ríe –es normal, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y no solo eso, también han pasado por situaciones fuertes

-¿Tú crees qué yo… y él?- le pregunta de forma insegura –no sé lo que Shaoran siente por mi…- su amiga la vuelve a ver como dudando de lo que le está diciendo

-Sakura, yo creo qué…-

-Tomoyo, él solo está conmigo por obligación- le dice cabizbaja

-Ay Sakura, si fuera así, no se sonrojaría cuando te ve o cuando lo besas-

-Puede que sea tímido- alega la oji-verde

-No lo creo pero tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo. ¿Sientes que te corresponde cuando lo besas?-

-Pues… si, la mayor parte del tiempo él empieza los besos apasionados como hoy- habló sin medir sus palabras

-Así que ese fue el retraso- dijo pícaramente la amatista

-No, no, no, no… cómo crees- le dice sonrojada y moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro, por otra parte el castaño no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos

-Li, debes complacerla, si ella te pide más puedes llegar tarde al cine, uno como hombre comprende- le dice el oji-azul

-Pero qué dice Hiragizawa- le dice bastante sonrojado –Sakura y yo, nosotros no… ella solo está conmigo por…- Eriol no lo dejó terminar

-Es una buena manera de enamorarse- Shaoran lo vuelve a ver con cara de "no entiendo" –el actuar como verdaderos novios y tener todos los privilegios y obligaciones-

-Pero nosotros, ella…- balbucea Shaoran, la tristeza inundaba su corazón

-Yo la veo muy feliz contigo, se ve que has dado tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿no crees?- y dicho esto se acercó a las chicas mientras el ambarino pensaba "de verdad estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo… y lo sí doy en verdad ¿qué pasaría?". La película transcurrió de forma normal, las parejitas se sentaron juntas, disfrutaron de palomitas de maíz y gaseosas y cuando la película terminó, iban comentando sobre lo mucho que les había gustado.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, gracias por acompañarnos- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Gracias por invitarnos- le dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo y en eso apareció Yukito junto con Nakuru

-Buenas noches- dijo educadamente Nakuru

-Buenas- dijo solamente Tomoyo

-Veo que hicimos los mismos planes- dijo Yukito

-Así parece- dijo Sakura aferrándose a la mano de Shaoran

-Amo, amo, ¿puedo llegar un poco tarde el día de hoy? Yukito me va a llevar a comer-

-No hay problema- y diciendo esto los dos guardianes se despidieron –lo lamento, no sabía que estarían aquí- dijo Eriol

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dijo un poco molesto Shaoran

-Nos veremos mañana- dice Eriol

-Si- fue lo único que atinó a decir Shaoran, disfrutó de la película pero la conversación que tuvo con Hiragizawa lo había pensativo "¿debería decirle como me siento?" pensó, y ahora la aparición de Tsukishiro también lo había puesto a dudar, se dirigieron a casa de Sakura, aun era temprano

-Shaoran- dice la chica cuando él detuvo el auto al frente de su casa

-Dime-

-Sabes, hay un lugar que me gusta mucho… como no es muy tarde pensé qué…- se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¡vaya! Y eso que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el chico –bueno, si tu quieres- y empezó a mover sus dedos, verla así a Shaoran le provocó mucha ternura, tanta, que no pudo resistir las ganas de besarla tiernamente

-Me encantaría acompañarte- le dijo y así, ella lo dirigió hasta un mirador en las afueras de la ciudad, tenía una vista magnífica, las luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos y el cielo estrellado estaba despejado, se lograban distinguir montañas en los alrededores

-Me ha gustado desde siempre este lugar-

-Ya veo porqué- le dijo, los dos estaban sentados en la tapa delantera del auto mirando el firmamento y ella se había acostado en el pecho de él –Sakura- la llamó

-Si- dijo débilmente

-¿Qué sientes por mí en este momento?- le preguntó

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

-Me encantaría acompañarte- le dijo y así, ella lo dirigió hasta un mirador en las afueras de la ciudad, tenía una vista magnífica, las luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos y el cielo estrellado estaba despejado, se lograban distinguir montañas en los alrededores

-Me ha gustado desde siempre este lugar-

-Ya veo porqué- le dijo, los dos estaban sentados en la tapa delantera del auto mirando el firmamento y ella se había acostado en el pecho de él –Sakura- la llamó

-Si- dijo débilmente

-¿Qué sientes por mí en este momento?- le preguntó

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad en mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 18**

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta la castaña tratando de retrasar su respuesta, suave y lentamente se sentó sin separarse completamente del chico

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿qué sientes por mi? A veces parecemos realmente novios…- dijo débilmente y de forma muy pensativa el ambarino

-Se a lo que te refieres…- habló la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza, él solo la observaba fijamente –me gusta mucho estar contigo- dijo finalmente y se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada –no voy a mentirte, nuestra relación es muy diferente a la que tuve con Yukito y raramente me gusta más estar contigo…-

-¿Conmigo?- pregunta bastante sorprendido el chico ya que la había visto sufrir tanto por Yukito que no se lo esperaba realmente

-Sí, creía amar a Yukito, estaba segura que nunca más volvería a enamorarme de otro chico, menos de ti que solo estás conmigo por lo que pasó tiempo atrás y pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo, es por eso que me confundes- "¿la confundo?" se preguntó el castaño y repentinamente se sintió feliz

-¿Te confundo?- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Como tú lo has dicho, parecemos una pareja normal- hizo una pausa, desvió su mirada al horizonte y siguió hablando –no sé realmente lo que siento por ti pero… me gusta estar contigo, más que con nadie y espero que Tomoyo nunca se entere- los dos sonrieron –no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo Shaoran pero eres como un vicio, el cual no quiero dejar- finalizó la chica

-¿Puedo confesarte algo Sakura?-

-Si- responde un poco confundida

-Estoy enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, pasó antes de conocernos- le dijo así sin más, el corazón de la maga sintió una gran punzada, él amaba a alguien más y no era ella, sintió un nudo en la garganta y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte

-Ah- fue lo único que logró salir de su boca

-Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos me enfadé tanto, era injusto y no quería aceptarlo, me concentré en mi entrenamiento como si mi vida dependiera de ello pero aun así seguía sabiendo de ella y yo empecé a tratar de odiarla por destruirme la vida-

-ah sí…- dijo desinteresadamente la chica, no entendía por qué él tenía que estarle contando esto, "¿desde cuándo habían intimado tanto?" se preguntaba mentalmente molesta la chica

-Sí y lo peor es que daría mi vida por esa bruja de ojos verdes- dijo sin más el chico, ya se había dado cuenta de que la chica se estaba molestando, "¿celosa?" esa idea le estaba gustando

-¿Ojos verdes?- pregunta un poco desconcertada, ella era de ojos verdes y también podría decirse que era una bru… un momento, ella era una bruja de ojos verdes… ¿sería posible que él, SU Shaoran, vaya, estaba un poco posesiva; estuviese enamorado de ella? Y antes de conocerla, eso era lo raro…

-¿Estás celosa?- le pregunta con una sonrisa sexy

-¿Celosa yo?- pregunta con un tono bastante molesto

-Ya decía yo que era raro ver a una persona celosa de sí misma- el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco y sus latidos empezaron a acelerarse repentinamente provocando un tierno sonrojo en su rostro

-¿Estás… ena… enamorado de… mi?- le dice con su respiración entrecortada, él se sentó de la misma manera que ella, la miró fijamente, acarició su rostro y su cabello

-Sí- dijo seriamente –desde que tengo memoria sé que debo casarme contigo y… se todos tus gustos o al menos la mayoría al igual que los detalles de tu vida, así que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti sin quererlo y cuando te conocí me di cuenta que estaba perdido

-Shaoran- le dijo y lo besó tiernamente, él, sintió un gran alivio después de decírselo que se dejó llevar sin pensarlo mucho, no quería pensar en ese momento si era o no correspondido pero haría su mejor esfuerzo por conquistarla, al menos, al menos sabía que no le era indiferente a la chica, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, se recostó en el parabrisas del auto y la siguió besando dulce y tiernamente, eso era lo que el momento ameritaba, cuando se separaron, ella se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho

-Shaoran- lo llamó suavemente, él estaba jugando con los cabellos castaños de su prometida, el llamarla así en ese momento no dejaba el mal sabor de siempre

-¿Qué pasa?- aun seguía acariciándola y ella no hacía el mínimo intento por separase

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando Kagura aparezca?-

-No lo sé- detuvo la caricia y posicionó su mano sobre el cuello de la chica

-No quiero que suceda nada malo- el chico suspira

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada, eres mi prioridad y no solo porque seas mi responsabilidad o porque el consejo de sabios lo diga- dijo muy seguro el chico

-Pero, no quiero que te suceda nada malo- le dijo levantando el rostro para mirarlo –no quiero- él sonrió ante esas palabras, cómo deseaba que fueran porque lo amaba como él la amaba a ella, ella que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él

-No pienses en eso ahora, cuando llegue el momento veremos que haremos- le dijo para tranquilizarla, él hace mucho tiempo atrás había decidido salvarla acosta de su propia vida y con eso, no había vuelta atrás

-Prométeme algo- le dice

-Depende-

-¿Cómo que depende? Soy el amor de tu vida, debes confiar en mí- eso provocó una risita en el chico, la miró fijamente y la besó por unos cortos segundos

-Está bien, dime- la miraba tiernamente y con una mirada que transmitía paz y seguridad, Sakura nunca imaginó que Li Shaoran podía ser tan tierno y cariñoso y tampoco podía imaginar que llegaría a sentirse tan segura y protegida

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien… que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir los dos con vida - le dice seriamente

-Te lo prometo- no lo dudó ni un segundo, esa promesa él mismo se la había hecho años atrás, haría su mejor esfuerzo para que ella estuviera bien

-¡Te quiero mucho Shaoran!- le dijo abrazándose al joven mago que se había puesto bastante sonrojado, tanto que se quedó congelado ante esas palabras las cuales ansiaba escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo, su corazón dio un brinco y una sonrisa alumbró su rostro

-Yo te quiero aun más- le dijo mientras la abrazaba -¡Te amo Sakura! Mi Sakura- la chica se sonrojó y su corazón empezó a latir estrepitosamente, parecía que iba a salírsele el corazón, nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentirse así, si alguna vez creyó amar a Yukito, estaba totalmente equivocada porque ahora si estaba segura de que había encontrado al príncipe azul de sus sueños y estaba feliz

-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar- le dijo aun abrazada al él

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-No me refiero a la batalla- él la miró confundido -prométeme que nunca me cambiarás por otra- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada

-Nunca lo haría, tú eres quien ilumina mi vida, por la única persona que daría mi vida, tú eres mi persona más importante en mi vida- y con estas palabras regresaron en silencio hasta la casa de la joven maga, se despidieron con un pequeño beso

-Avísame cuando llegues, ten cuidado-

-¡Buenas noches!- estaba más que feliz, la chica de sus sueños, de la cual estuvo enamorado en silencio, bueno, su mayordomo Wei lo sabía pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, esa chica que lo volvía loco y que por ella había mostrado en pocas ocasiones sus sentimientos, esa chica a la que no le podía negar nada y la cual lo hacía perderse en esos ojos verde esmeralda tan intensos, que lo volvía loco con el más mínimo roce de labios, de cuerpos, esa chica que tanto deseaba le estaba correspondiendo, le había dicho que lo quería, estaba sumamente feliz, realizado, era el mejor día de su vida. Llegó a su casa, estacionó el auto en su garaje, le envió un mensaje de texto al amor de su vida y se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando su madre lo interceptó en el camino

-Madre, me asustó-

-¿De dónde vienes Shaoran?-

-Eh- dijo un poco confundido –estaba con Sakura-

-Ya veo… ¿vienes feliz?- pregunta un poco intrigada

-¿Feliz?- lo meditó un poco –pues si, fue un gran día- dijo sin entrar en detalles

-¿Y Sakura es parte de esa felicidad?- el chico se sonrojó, no supo que decir –Tomaré eso como un sí- él la miró confuso

- ¿Pasa algo madre?-

-Es Mei Ling-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Recuerdas que tuvimos una cena con los suegros de tu prima-

-Así es, me pareció extraño- su madre muy pocas veces le comentaba algo pero si lo estaba esperando es porque iba a comunicarle algo

-Tu prima no se ha comportado muy bien que digamos- él solo hizo una mueca pero dejó que Ieran continuara –La encontramos en poses muy comprometedoras con el novio Tani Tazuo, y ese no es un comportamiento de una Li-

-Ya veo- se limitó a decir el chico

-Hablamos con los padres del chico y con el chico, nos dijeron que no había pasado nada más, le prohibimos que se volvieran a ver-

-Pero madre…-

-Eso es todo, buenas noches- con esto Ieran se dirigió a su habitación, Shaoran por el contrario fue a ver a su prima

-¿Qué pasó Mei?- fue lo primero que le dijo el chico después de que ella le dio permiso para que entrara a su habitación, lloraba amargamente en la cama, ella le contó que sus padres la habían encontrado besándose apasionadamente en el recibidor de la casa y que le habían dicho al chico que se fuera y después de eso llamaron a los padres del mismo para hablar del asunto y pedirles que mantuvieran al chico largo de ella

-Lo siento Mei-

-¿Por qué Shaoran? A ti no te dicen nada si te encontraran así con Kinomoto, es más te aplaudirían- le dice volviendo a llorar

-Es diferente, ellos quieren que Sakura y yo nos enamoremos-

-¡Ha! Cómo si ya no lo estuvieran- ante esas palabras el chico se sonrojó

-Ya veremos que se nos ocurre, si Tani aun quiere verte, te ayudaré-

-¡En serio!- le dice emocionada

-Hablaré primero con él y no te preocupes, seré un poco más sutil que mis padres-

-Gracias Shaoran, pensé que me regañarías-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues, por cómo me encontraron los tíos, deja mucho que desear, ¡qué pena!-

-Pues si pero, es algo muy común en las parejas modernas, solo espero que no haya pasado a más-

-¿Cómo crees? Apenas nos estamos conociendo-

-Está bien, no quiero saber detalles- le dice revolviéndole el cabello y entregándole un pañuelo

-Gracias primo- le dice sinceramente, después de esa conversación Shaoran se retiró. Al día siguiente él le comentó sobre el asunto a su novia y ella quedó en ayudarlo, estaba sorprendida de que esos dos estuvieran en esos planes tan pronto aunque la verdad no los conocía del todo bien como para asegurarlo, de igual forma se disculpó con su prometido ya que ella le había que era un buen muchacho, claro el hecho de que los hubieran encontrado bastante acaramelados no indicaba que no lo fuera.

-¿Y te confesó que te amaba?- grita Mei Ling

-Cállate Mei- suplica Sakura, las dos chicas estaban junto a Tomoyo en el campus de la universidad, esperaban a los chicos para marcharse, todos menos Mei Ling que tenía clases en media hora más

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo… Wei comentó algo pero yo aun lo dudaba- dijo disculpándose Mei

-¿Wei?- pregunta Tomoyo

-Es el mayordomo de la familia Li, ayudó a entrenar a Shaoran y es como su confidente, era el único que estaba enterado, Shaoran me lo comentó el otro día- explicó Sakura

-¡Ay Sakura! ¡Qué romántico!- dijo Tomoyo –A la luz de la luna, al aire libre, con las estrellas a flor de piel, los dos solos con la vista de la cuidad en la noche, divino- exclamó Tomoyo, Sakura se sonrojaba aun más de lo que estaba mientras relataba la declaración del ambarino -¿Y se besaron?- pregunta pícaramente la amatista sacando de base a la castaña

-Eh… si- respondió en un susurro

-¿Y qué le respondiste? Es lo más importante- dijo Mei

-Yo… como le he dicho a Tomoyo… no se que siento por él, creí estar enamorada de Yukito pero, esto que siento por Shaoran es diferente, más fuerte me atrevería a decir, se que lo quiero mucho y que me encanta estar a su lado, a veces desespero cuando se retrasa y eso casi nunca sucede- las otras dos chicas se veían complacidas por la respuesta de la oji-verde

-Entonces- le dice Tomoyo para que continúe

-No quiero engañarlo, cuando esté segura de mis sentimientos hacia él, se los diré, él me dijo lo que sentía sin que yo se lo preguntara, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es lo mismo- dijo bastante segura la chica

-Pero, dices que lo quieres, no es lo mismo…- le dice la chica de ojos rubí

-El me dijo que me amaba…- dice Sakura pensativa, las otras dos solo la miraban atentamente –eso es muy fuerte, yo quiero corresponderle de la misma manera y creo que voy por buen camino, nunca antes me había sentido así y sabe que me encanta estar con junto a él, solo necesito tiempo…- finalizó la maga

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, mi primo nunca te obligaría a nada-

-Lo sé, pero es que está muy serio, más de lo normal y fue desde la confesión-

-Es lógico- dice Mei

-¿Lógico?- pregunta desconcertada la castaña

-Así es, es su personalidad- dice Tomoyo

-Mi primo no quiero obligarte a que le des una respuesta, es por eso que está así, no te preocupes-

-No quiero verlo así- suspira

-De igual forma Sakura, me alegro tanto Sakura, igual deben casarse, si los dos están enamorados es mejor porque el compromiso obligado pasa a ser secundario- dice Tomoyo

-En eso tienes razón prima- le dice con una sonrisa Sakura –Ya vienen, mejor cambiamos de tema- dijo Sakura una vez que sintió las presencias de su novio y el novio de su mejor amiga

-¡Vaya! Que dichosa, podría acostúmbrame a poderes mágicos siempre y cuando no tenga que luchar contra seres malignos- las tres chicas rieron pro la ocurrencia de la morena de ojos rubí

-Chicas, hola- saludó Eriol mientras saludaba formalmente a su novia

-Hola- dice Mei

-Hola- dice tímidamente Sakura cuando estuvo próxima a Shaoran

-Hola- saluda sin más el chico, un poco seco para el gusto de Sakura

-¿Me extrañaste?- le pregunta la castaña aproximándose al joven mago quien se puso un poco nervioso, últimamente estaba más serio de lo normal como Sakura había sentido y si, fue desde la confesión y era para no incomodar a la chica

-¿Eh?- pregunta desconcertado el chico mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del chico y este se ponía un poco nervioso, estaba su prima y los amigos de ambos

-Yo si te extrañe- le dice ella mientras atrapaba suavemente los labios del castaño y este queda en shock ante las palabras de la chica, "ella… me extraña…" piensa el chico provocando una gran felicidad en el interior de su ser, cierra los ojos y corresponde el beso de su prometida mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos –Me gustas más cuando eres cariñoso conmigo- le dice con voz chineada

-Eh… yo…- ok, el chico estaba trabado, desde cuando unas simples palabras de la bruja de ojos verdes de la cual estaba enamorado le afectaban tanto… ah si, desde que ella le dijo que lo quería, que él era como un vicio que no quería dejar y que gustaba de su compañía… ah y ahora lo extrañaba, al parecer el gran Li Shaoran había sido vencido por su prometida, oficialmente estaba rendido a su pies, estos últimos días había estado pensando en qué hacer y cómo actuar y debido a eso estaba un poco aparte, para pensar con claridad pero la realidad era que la chica le hacía demasiada falta y solo quería estar con ella, iba a conquistarla, como Hiragizawa le había dicho, si gustaba de él sería más simple y pudiese ser que ella se enamorara de él ¿cierto?

-Hola Mei- dice Tani llegando al grupo de chicos

-¿Tanzuo?- la chica estaba tan avergonzada, pensaba que él nunca más querría hablarle por el espectáculo que le armaron sus tíos

-Bien Mei, Sakura y yo hablamos con Tani, puedes seguir saliendo con él, yo se lo comunicaré a mis padres y ya saben, tienen mi vote de confianza, no vayan a meterse en problemas

-Gracias, gracias- grita la chica mientras abrazaba a su primo y a Sakura

-El estaba sumamente apenado por lo que pasó, por eso no te había buscado, igual que tu, será mejor que hablan- dijo Sakura al finalizar el abrazo

-Bien- dice Mei mientras se posiciona al lado del chico

-Pero no te saltes la clase o tendremos problemas- le dice seriamente Shaoran

-Yo me encargo de llevarla hasta el salón, muchas gracias Li, Kinomoto- haciendo una reverencia se retiraron

-Hora de irnos- dice Tomoyo – ¿qué quieren hacer? Sakura y yo ya terminamos con los cursos de esta semana y no tenemos más asignaciones

-Nosotros también, así qué…- las palabras de Eriol quedaron en el aire ya que una fuerte presencia se mezcló en el ambiente, los jóvenes magos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, en el fondo sabían lo que pasaría

-Es… la presencia de Kagura- dijo la castaña

-Así es- dijo Eriol, Shaoran los miró un tanto confundido –nosotros ya conocemos esta presencia, en nuestra vida pasada, es por eso que la reconocemos

-Ya veo- dijo el ambarino

-Será mejor darnos prisa, princesa, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa- le dijo el joven oji-azul

-Ni de broma- dijo la amatista

-Es por tu bien Tomoyo- alegó esta vez Sakura

-Y perder de grabarme la batalla más intensa y peligrosa del mundo mágico, yo los acompaño- dijo con estrellas en los ojos

-Tomoyo…- dijo Sakura

-Princesa…-

-Además, quiero estar con ustedes, no pueden pedirme que me quede en mi casa si ustedes corren peligro- dijo un poco más seria

-Como sea, vámonos- dijo Shaoran, y así se marcharon en dirección de la poderosa presencia maligna, sus guardianes se les unieron en el camino

-Gran sabio, parece que es el momento- dijo Akira, el mensajero

-Seres mágicos y sabios- los llamó mentalmente alrededor del mundo –se aproxima la batalla de Witch Moon contra Kagura, está por suceder, debemos estar preparados ante cualquier situación- fueron las palabras del hombre, alrededor del mundo todos los seres mágicos empezaron a congregarse por áreas para observar la batalla

-Querido, creo que debemos ir con los Kinomoto para que ellos estén al tanto de lo que le pase a nuestra nuera- dijo Ieran Li poniéndose de pie

-Bien, vamos- con estas palabras se trasladaron a la residencia Kinomoto en donde comentaron a sus consuegros la situación por la que el mundo y el mundo mágico estaba pasando, Nadeshiko solo sintió como su corazón dio un alto molesto en su pecho y Fujitaka solo la abrazó mientras miraban por una especie de bola mágica como los jóvenes y sus guardianes corrían en medio de una especie de bosque en busca de Kagura

-Sakura, hija… cuídate mucho- dijo Nadeshiko

-Creo que… debemos encaminarnos, por si tal vez podamos ayudar- dijo Kaho Mitsuki quien se encontraba con Touya Kinomoto en un café de la ciudad

-Qué bueno que no tuve que pedirte que lo hicieras- dijo Touya levantándose

-Este día, puede ser un nuevo comienzo para el mundo…- habló Kaho

-O puede ser su final- finalizó Touya, los chicos estaban ya muy cerca del lugar en donde la batalla se daría

-Lo siento princesa, pero te quedará acá- y mágicamente Eriol encerró a Tomoyo a unos 500 metros de donde se encontraba Kagura, en un claro del bosque, al cual los había guiado la presencia –Spinelson, cuida de ella- dio la orden el mago

-Si mi amo- dijo Spy quien ya se encontraba en su forma original mientras los demás se marchaban hasta llegar a Kagura

-¡Sakura, Eriol!- gritaba Tomoyo –cuídense por favor- suplicó en un susurro -¡vaya, no tengo muy buen ángulo desde acá- dijo sacando su cámara para empezar a filmar

-Después de trescientos años… nos volvemos a encontrar Witch Moon- dijo Kagura encarando a Sakura

-Preferiría que me llames por mi verdadero nombre en este mundo, no soy la misma que conociste pero de igual forma te voy a derrotar- dijo seriamente Sakura

-Pues, a lo que vinimos, lo he estado esperando desde el infierno- dijo Kagura mientras empezaba sus ataques

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

-Creo que… debemos encaminarnos, por si tal vez podamos ayudar- dijo Kaho Mitsuki quien se encontraba con Touya Kinomoto en un café de la ciudad.

-Qué bueno que no tuve que pedirte que lo hicieras- dijo Touya levantándose.

-Este día, puede ser un nuevo comienzo para el mundo…- habló Kaho.

-O puede ser su final- finalizó Touya, los chicos estaban ya muy cerca del lugar en donde la batalla se daría.

-Lo siento princesa, pero te quedará acá- y mágicamente Eriol encerró a Tomoyo a unos 500 metros de donde se encontraba Kagura, en un claro del bosque, al cual los había guiado la presencia –Spinelson, cuida de ella- dio la orden el mago.

-Si mi amo- dijo Spy quien ya se encontraba en su forma original mientras los demás se marchaban hasta llegar a Kagura.

-¡Sakura, Eriol!- gritaba Tomoyo –cuídense por favor- suplicó en un susurro -¡vaya, no tengo muy buen ángulo desde acá- dijo sacando su cámara para empezar a filmar.

-Después de trescientos años… nos volvemos a encontrar Witch Moon- dijo Kagura encarando a Sakura.

-Preferiría que me llames por mi verdadero nombre en este mundo, no soy la misma que conociste pero de igual forma te voy a derrotar- dijo seriamente Sakura.

-Pues, a lo que vinimos, lo he estado esperando desde el infierno- dijo Kagura mientras empezaba sus ataques.

**The Weakness in my Heart**

**(La debilidad en mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 19**

El mundo mágico estaba consternado ante los recientes acontecimientos, en estaba batalla estaba en juego el destino del mundo que hasta el momento se había conocido, el mundo al que una vez, hace muchos siglos atrás, ellos, los seres poderosos y sabios, habían decidido proteger y mantener al margen a los simples humanos de los seres malignos, esos seres que querían apoderarse de él y lo querían dejar en las tinieblas. Las batallas eran interminables en aquel entonces y los humanos normales vivían refugiados, temerosos del mal que los rodeaba; y así fue hasta que el mago Clow apareció y empezó a controlar la situación, dándole esperanza a todos, pero luego apareció Kagura, fue cuando Clow sacó a la luz a su aprendiz y nunca más hubo oscuridad. Witch Moon se convirtió en el peor temor de los seres de magia negra, los cazaba, los asechaba, los torturaba hasta que los absorbía. La gente volvió a salir a la calle e inició a vivir con normalidad, ya los demonios no se paseaban libremente, solo atacaban en las noches pero Witch Moon, aparecía para sacarlos de la faz de la tierra. Luego, vino la pelea de los seres más poderosos tanto del mal como del bien, no hubo ganador, solomente las dos desaparecieron amenazando con volver, por tanto los seres mágicos decidieron que lo mejor, era mantenerse al margen de la humanidad, finalmente los seres mágicos, sabios y demás, con el transcurso de las décadas, fueron quedando como un mito, una leyenda.

Ahora, en el mundo actual, esta batalla solo la esperaban los pocos entes de la raza mágica y en estos momentos, se congregaron para esperar el desenlace que siglos atrás no pudo ser. Todos esperaban que el sucesor de Li haya entrenado bien a la reencarnación de Witch Moon de lo contrario, debían aprovechar el desenlace de la misma y dar caza a Kagura mientras estuviera débil. Así se había decidido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Todos tienen sus esperanzas puestas en Witch Moon- aclara el mensajero del Gran Sabio –ya todos detuvieron sus actividades y se reunieron en puntos estratégicos del mundo en caso de tener que tele transportarse hasta el punto de batalla-.

-Como lo hemos venido planeando desde hace mucho- aclara el gran señor.

La residencia Kinomoto se encontraba convertida en una especie de cuartel, Li Mei Ling había sido llamada al lugar ya que, el resultado era incierto. Tani estaba con ella, asustado con la presencia de los que podía decirse eran sus suegros, aterrado porque estaba descubriendo que eran magos y que el mundo estaba en peligro y además… cuatro chicas estaban sobre él diciendo lo guapo que era y preguntándole un sinfín de cosas de él y Mei que él ni siquiera sabía; era lógico que las hermanas de Shaoran hayan sido llamadas a participar el evento mágico ya que también pertenecían a él.

-Sakurita es divina- dijo Femei –Shaoran tiene suerte de que su futura esposa sea la maga más poderosa y la más hermosa-.

-Así es, muchas gracias señores Kinomoto por haberla hecho tan linda- dice Futtie causando un desconcierto en los señores de la casa.

-Niñas compórtense- dijo Ieran Li ante una típica escena en su familia.

-Si madre… Shaoran se ve tan guapo, él y Sakura hacen una pareja preciosa, ya quiero conocerla en persona- dijo emocionada Shiefa, los padres de las chicas solo suspiraron y siguieron mirando la batalla que ya daba inicio.

-Ya quiero conocerla, ¡qué emoción!- dijo Faren

-Lamentamos mucho este espectáculo- dijo el esposo de Faren –ellas son muy entusiastas-.

-Y adoran a su hermano- comentó el esposo Shiefa.

-Y todo lo que tenga que ver con él- agrega el esposo de Futtie.

-Lo lamentamos- dijo sinceramente el esposo de Femie tratando de detener a su esposa.

-No es problema- dijo Nadeshijo mientras sonreía tiernamente y volvía a mirar con preocupación a su esposo.

-No creas que te vas a salvar de que hablemos señorita- le dijo Ieran Li a su sobrina quien tragó con dificultad y se limitó a observar la batalla.

-Yo me encargaré de estos demonios de acá- les indica Eriol mientras era rodeado por siete demonios diferentes que estaban bajo el mandato de Kagura. Shaoran y Sakura avanzaban hacia la bruja no obstante, ella comienza a lanzarles un ataque masivo de flechas.

Los castaños, sincronizados debido al arduo entrenamiento que realizaron desde que se comprometieron, lograron escabullirse del ataque, él creó un escudo con su espada mientras que la castaña, utilizó el poder de la carta escudo y así iban avanzando hacia Kagura.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le grita el ambarino a su novia.

-Tú también- mientras los dos seguían avanzando, entonces Kagura crea dos monstruos de tierra, los cuales se crearon bajo el suelo en el que los castaños estaban, esto los obligó a apartarse súbitamente, ella utilizó la carta salto y él empezó a flotar bajo una especie de nube y fue por su prometida.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, supongo que lucharemos contra estos seres de tierra… ¿cierto Shaoran?-.

-Sí, recuerda que son de tierra para que prepares tu ataque-.

-Bien, ahí vienen- anuncia la chica así que utilizó la carta vuelo y se separó del chico para darle libertad de movimiento.

Por otra parte Eriol luchada contra los demonios que Kagura tenía bajo su poder, ya había derrotado a dos, los había congelado y electrocutado quedando en cenizas. Tomoyo miraba desde su prisión la batalla de los tres magos, los cuales tenían en sus manos el destino de la humanidad.

-¡Tomoyo!- le grita su primo, quien se aproximaba corriendo -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás encerrada?-

-Es una prisión hecha por la magia de la reencarnación de Clow- aclara Kaho Mitsuki.

-Aun no entiendo cómo estás con un tipo como ese- le comenta el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto a la peli roja.

-Los celos no son propios en este momento querido primo- le dice graciosamente Tomoyo –además, ese tipo como tú le dices, es mi novio-.

-Lo sé- dijo con mala gana el moreno.

-Y… te encerró para mantenerte alejada de la batalla…- le hace el comentario la mujer de misteriosas palabras. –Se enojará si te libero-.

-Así es- le dice Spy, quien había vuelto a su forma original para que su amo no gastara energía en él –Me pidió que la protegiera-.

-Sí pero… desde acá tengo un pésimo ángulo, no podré filmar con claridad la batalla- dijo bastante decepcionada la amatista, los otros solo se volvieron a ver y tenían una gotita en su nuca.

-Spinelson, ve con Eriol, Touya y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar a la señorita Daidoji- le indica Mitsuki al guardián de la reencarnación del mago Clow. El fiel servidor asintió y se reunió con su amo, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en derrotar a otro demonio que obvio el hecho de que aun seguía rodeado y teniendo en cuenta que Ruby Moon le guardaba la espalda.

Sin embargo, el ángel de alas negras estaba teniendo dificultad para proteger a su amo ya que, dos demonios la habían cercado, por lo que se encontraba ocupada tratando de liberarse. No obstante Spinelson llegó a tiempo para detener un ataque sorpresa a su amo.

-Gracias Spinelson… ¿Y Tomoyo?-

-La señorita Mitsuki y el hermano de la señorita Sakura la están cuidado- explicó el guardián.

-Bien-.

-Ten cuidado Sakurita- le gritó el guardián de ojos dorados mientras lanzaba un contra ataque de fuego al ataque que el gigante de piedra le estaba lanzando a la maga.

-Ven Kerberos, acabemos con sus pies- le dijo Yue a su compañero. El guardián de ojos dorados comenzó un ataque de fuego que empezó a debilitar los pies del monstruo creado de tierra, al mismo tiempo el ángel de alas blancas lo bombardeaba con un ataque de flechas. Por otra parte, el castaño inicio un ataque congelante para luego derretir al gigante, Sakura hizo lo mismo con su monstruo.

Los dos magos luchaban cuidadosamente para no agotar sus energías y evitar que un ataque les diera directamente. Kaho Mitsuki, lejos de la batalla que libraban los seres legendarios, liberó a la novia de la reencarnación del mago Clow y juntos se acercaron un poco más a la batalla.

-Touya…- dijo la peli roja sin dejar de observar la batalla –Si algo sale mal, vete junto con Daidoji-.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kaho?- le pregunta desesperado el moreno.

-Tú sabes como yo, que si los chicos no lo logran…- traga y no deja de mirar la ardua ofensiva de los jóvenes magos-los magos de todo el planeta intervendremos para tratar de derrotar a Kagura-.

-¡No!- grita la amatista –Estoy segura que Sakura lo logrará- les dice más calmada la chica –Yo confío en ella, Sakura lo logrará- volvió a repetir transmitiendo la gran confianza que le tenía a su prima.

-Yo también confío en mi hermana… y en el mocoso- dijo entre dientes lo último.

-También confío en Eriol, él no permitirá que les pase nada- volvió a hablar la chica, la peli roja solo los miraba perpleja en un principio, ellos tenían razón, todos debían confiar plenamente para transmitirle ese sentimiento a los chicos y para que vencieran… finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también confío en ellos-.

-Además- habló Touya – si pensaste que te iba a dejar aquí… estás muy equivocada- le dijo firmemente a Mitsuki.0

La batalla ya se estaba alargando, Kagura creó una especie de sombras que rodearon a los tres, estaban espalda contra espalda, a Kagura se le acababan los trucos, casi era tiempo de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemiga. Kaho tuvo que crear una barrera para evitar que los ataques los alcanzaran. Los seres mágicos a nivel mundial miraban sin perder detalle la pelea. Todos estaban nerviosos, los padres de Sakura estaban anonadados ante lo que sus ojos veían, nunca creyeron que este día llegaría, lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Nadeshiko y el nerviosismo recorría el cuerpo de Ieran Li, ya que, las vidas de los hijos de estas dos grandes mujeres, eran las vidas que más riesgo corrían.

-Creo que uno de nosotros debe atacarla directamente- declaró el oji-azul.

-De acuerdo- dice el ambarino.

-Encárguense ustedes, ella y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- dice la castaña.

-¡Oye! Eso lo debemos decidir…- le empieza reclamar el castaño ante el miedo de dejarla sola con la bruja.

-Eso lo decido yo- finiquitó la chica mientras se agachaba y colocaba su mano en el suelo, bajo esta apareció una carta y pronunció las siguientes palabras –Tierra, ¡sacúdete!- y una especie montaña se fue creando hasta atacar a Kagura.

-¿Qué haces?- le dice el chico ambarino.

-Recuerda tu promesa- y con estas palabras la chica dio un salta utilizando la carta para dicha maniobra.

-¡Sakura!-.

-Déjala, es su pelea, ella sabe lo que hace… acabemos con esto para ayudarla- le dijo el inglés mientras empezaba a acabar con las sombras.

-Bien- y de mala gana el ambarino lo imitó, mientras Sakura introdujo a sus guardianes en su báculo mágico.

-Es ahora Witch Moon-.

-Supongo que aquí se acaba esta rivalidad-.

-Es la idea querida-.

-Bien, no puedo culparte de mis desgracias, yo misma me las busqué y con ellas sentencié a la humanidad… solo voy a corregir mis errores pasados, no te lo tomes a manera personal- le dice irónicamente la oji-verde.

-¡Vaya! recuerdo que la última vez me dijiste que no me perdonarías por haberte robado a tu guardián- rió con actitud prepotente.

-En realidad lo que no te perdono es que me hayas alegado del amor de mi vida- y sin más empezaron a batallar. Las dos eran grandes espadachines, sí, quisieron revivir una de sus batallas pasadas, solo se escuchaban los filos de las espadas chocar una contra la otra y uno que otro ataque de energía que Kagura le lanzaba a Sakura.

Los chicos ya estaban a punto de acabar con los seres creados por la bruja malvada, fue sencillo ya que ésta se concentró en su batalla actual por lo que estos seres se debilitaron. Sakura ya había empezado con ataques de sus cuatro elementos mágicos, también había utilizado a árbol, flechas y disparo. El haber hecho uso de la mayoría de sus cartas ya la estaba debilitando.

-No me ganarás- decía exhausta Kagura.

-Eso lo veremos- en un intento por derrotarla, Sakura la encierra en un campo de fuerza y aplica la carta agua junto con trueno, este ataque dejó aparentemente inconsciente a la mujer malvada.

La chica cae al suelo, ya casi no tenía fuerzas –Sakura…- susurra su chico, aun no habían acabado con las sombras, eso era extraño y en un descuido de la castaña, Kagura la sorprende por detrás lanzándole su ataque más poderoso, ese que había estado aguardando como estocada final. Un extraño rayo violeta, lleno de energía maligna, esa misma energía que había recolectado de todos los demonios que odiaban a Witch Moon, esa energía cargada de odio salió de las manos de Kagura directo hacia la castaña de ojos verdes.

Kagura estaba realizada, al fin el por qué de su existencia, el poder derrotar a la maga más poderosa del mundo se estaba haciendo realidad, la iba a exterminar y estaba a punto de ver con sus ojos su sueño hecho realidad, el matar para siempre a Witch Moon sin embargo, el ambarino se interpuso para proteger a Sakura, su espada no fue lo suficientemente poderosa para detener el ataque y se rompió frente a los ojos del castaño, se quebró en mil pedazos permitiendo que el fucilazo por parte del ser siniestro embistiera directamente en el chico.

-¡Shaoran… no!- gritó la maga de ojos color esmeralda –Shao… Shao… Shaoran- lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su corazón se estremeció, no podía respirar, vio como el chico caía a sus pies, inmóvil, inconsciente, pálido. Eriol detuvo su batalla, estaba estupefacto ante el hecho de ver, antes que nada, a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo… sin vida.

-El mocoso…-

-Tú lo sabías Touya… sabías que él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por tu hermana- le dijo la peli roja.

-Li… él no puede, él no…- decía Tomoyo sin lograr formular algo tangible.

-Ese ataque, era demasiado poderoso como para…- decía Mitsuki.

-No… Sakura…- decía la amatista mirando fijamente y de rodillas la escena, escena en donde su prima sostenía entre sus brazos al chico que se hacía llamar su prometido.

-Shaoran… hijo… su presencia, desapareció-

-Querida… esto… podía pasar… lo sabíamos…- trataba de decir Hien Li mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa, Ieran por su parte estaba congelada ante la escena. Las hermanas de Shaoran lloraban desconsoladamente, sus esposos trataban de consolarlas. Nadeshiko lloraba en brazos de Fujitaka.

-¡No! Shaoran, levántate- gritaba Mei, Tani solo la abrazaba.

-Eres una… eres… esto no te lo perdonaré- dijo firmemente la castaña, depósito suavemente el cuerpo de su novio en el suelo y le besó la frente -¡Te amo Shaoran! Más que mi vida- le dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas, en ese momento, cuando sostenía el cuerpo de Shaoran en sus manos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese chico, ese chico que se presentó como su prometido, ese chico que siempre estaba ahí para ella y que la amaba con toda el alma, ese chico al que nunca le pudo decir cuánto lo amaba porque… simplemente porque no había querido aceptar sus sentimientos y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

-No te lo perdonaré- volvió a repetir la chica de ojos verde mientras se levantaba, la carta fuego empezó a rodearla, se empezó a aproximar a Kagura, quien estaba débil debido al ataque y la tomó de sus ropas –si es necesario nos iremos al infierno las dos-.

-Estás loca- le grita la bruja –suéltame, no vale la pena morir por un hombre-.

-Ese hombre… es el amor de mi vida- y con estas palabras todo alrededor de las chicas empezó a derretirse –Fuego- dijo la castaña.

-Sakura ¡detente!- le grita Eriol, el poder era tan grande que no podía aproximarse.

-Agua- volvió a decir la chica, estaba utilizando dos carta de elementos al mismo tiempo, era un suicidio después de haber utilizado tantas cartas –trueno- se escuchó nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Tomoyo sumamente angustiada.

-Hay que detenerla Touya- le grita Mitsuki.

-Pero, no podemos acercarnos- dice el moreno.

-Es imposible- dice Eriol llegando al lado de los observadores –Debemos alejarnos, esto va a salirse de control-.

-¡Sakura!- grita Touya sin embargo él sabía que no iba a detenerse, ella se había dado cuenta de cuánto amaba al chico, era un amor imposible que este mundo no estaba preparado para vivir. Una explosión se llevó a cabo, todos los seres mágicos perdieron el contacto de la escena, Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo, Eriol y sus guardianes salieron volando por los aires debido al mismo estallido y las presencias de las dos brujas dejaron de percibirse alrededor de la faz de la tierra.

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

-Sakura ¡detente!- le grita Eriol, el poder era tan grande que no podía aproximarse.

-Agua- volvió a decir la chica, estaba utilizando dos carta de elementos al mismo tiempo, era un suicidio después de haber utilizado tantas cartas –trueno- se escuchó nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Tomoyo sumamente angustiada.

-Hay que detenerla Touya- le grita Mitsuki.

-Pero, no podemos acercarnos- dice el moreno.

-Es imposible- dice Eriol llegando al lado de los observadores –Debemos alejarnos, esto va a salirse de control-.

-¡Sakura!- grita Touya sin embargo él sabía que no iba a detenerse, ella se había dado cuenta de cuánto amaba al chico, era un amor imposible que este mundo no estaba preparado para vivir. Una explosión se llevó a cabo, todos los seres mágicos perdieron el contacto de la escena, Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo, Eriol y sus guardianes salieron volando por los aires debido al mismo estallido y las presencias de las dos brujas dejaron de percibirse alrededor de la faz de la tierra.

The Weakness in my Heart

(La debilidad en mi Corazón)

Capítulo 20

-No es posible, deben seguir buscando- reclamaba Tomoyo una vez más.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla señorita Daidoji, debe usted comprender que…- le explicaba el Gran Sabio a la amatista.

-No… ni siquiera se atreva a decirlo-.

El Gran sabio junto con su comitiva se había hecho presente en la residencia Kinomoto. Ya había pasado una semana completa desde la batalla entre Witch Moon y Kagura. Después de la gran explosión, los presentes saliendo expulsados a cierta distancia, sufrieron unas lesiones, leves, el poder que se dispersó fue tan grande que el escudo de Kaho Mitsuki no pudo protegerlos.

Una vez reincorporados, Mitzuki y Hiragizawa se quedaron de piedra, Touya estaba confundido sin embargo la actitud de los dos seres mágicos estaba confirmando su temor, la prima de este preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos y exigía una respuesta, la cual no llegaba, al igual que ese día, aun lo recordaba, con poca claridad porque se desmayó en brazos de su novio pero recordaba.

_-¿Qué pasa? Debemos ir a buscarlos- miraba una y otra vez a los presentes, su pecho sentía que se achicaba y le costaba respirar y aun así, en medio de la desolación y el alboroto que los rodeaba, ninguno se atrevía a hablar –Eriol…- le susurra al chico que se limitó a mirarla fijamente –Debemos… Sakura__… necesita de nuestra ayuda-._

_-Tomoyo…- dijo pausadamente el oji-azul mirándola con un rostro que solo demostraba angustia._

_-No, no- y salió corriendo en dirección en donde minutos atrás tuvo lugar esa épica batalla -¡Sakura! ¡Li!- gritaba desesperadamente, pero no recibía respuesta, no observaba nada, nada, solo un gran hoyo y todo lo que alguna vez fue naturaleza, árboles, fértil tierra y demás, todo eso, había desaparecido._

_-Princesa- escuchó que la llamaban pero ella seguía buscando con la mirada a su prima, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, una de las personas más importantes tanto para este mundo como para su mundo._

_-Sakura… ¡Sakura!- volvió a gritar._

_-No la llames Tomoyo- y esa fue la voz de su primo, su corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos –Ella ya no…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, cayó de rodillas al suelo, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras que de los de Tomoyo parecían cataratas._

_-No, Touya ¿qué estás?- _

_-Las presencias de Sakura y Li han desparecido de este mundo- habló Kaho Mitsuki con su mirada fija en el gran hoyo._

_-¡No!- grita la morena desconsolada cayendo al suelo al igual que su primo –No… ¡Sakura!- vuelve a gritar, ya nada detenía su llanto._

_-Amo, también la presencia de Kagura ha desaparecido por completo- le informa Ruby Moon quien, sabía que al desaparecer Sakura, con ella también desaparecía Yue. _

_-Spinelson- llama el amo mientras se arrodillaba a consolar a su novia –informa de esto al consejo- le ordena el chico, sabía que Ruby Moon también estaba afectada. _

_-Si mi amo- y con esto desaparece del lugar, eso fue lo último que recordaba, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento. _

-Como entenderá Hiragizawa, no podemos seguir con esta búsqueda, logramos confirmar la completa desaparición de Kagura- dijo el Gran Sabio.

-Lo sé-.

-Con respecto a la reencarnación de Witch Moon y del joven Li, el consejo expresa su más sentido pésame a sus familias, las cuales seguirán bajo nuestra protección, es una gran pérdida para la humanidad y el mundo mágico pero el que ellos hayan desaparecido no fue en vano- dijo el Gran Sabio mirando fijamente a los Kinomoto y a los Li –Como sabrán los hemos buscado a nivel mundial desde el día de la batalla pero no hay rastro de ellos, tampoco pudimos comprobar su muerte… lo siento mucho-.

Las familias solo asintieron, ellos fueron testigos de la búsqueda y más aun de ese espeluznante desenlace entre las magas. Solo restaba la resignación, sus presencias ya no estaban en este mundo. Los seres mágicos se retiraron de la residencia, los Li les dieron su apoyo a los Kinomoto, tratando de hacerse los fuertes, en realidad Ieran y Hien, los demás estaban bastante afectados, se notaba en sus caras.

-Hemos perdido a nuestros hijos- dijo Nadeshiko, quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento –No trate de hacerse la fuerte señora Li, aunque el joven Shaoran estaba entrenando desde siempre para esto, el dolor siempre está ahí- los ojos de Ieran se volvieron cristalinos más aun cuando escuchó a sus hijas llorar desconsoladamente, la señora Kinomoto tenía razón, dolía y mucho, Hien colocó entre sus manos la mano de su esposa y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y con esto se retiraron del lugar.

-Yo también me retiro- dijo Kaho.

-Te acompaño- dijo el moreno.

-Es mejor que estés con tu familia Touya, pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- y con esto abandonó el lugar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa princesa?-

-Yo… yo no sé…-

-Ve a descansar Tomoyo, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Fujitaka mientras se llevaba a la habitación a una desconsolada Nadeshiko.

Los días pasaban y todos los involucrados en el suceso se estaban acostumbrando a esta nueva vida sin amenazas, los seres mágicos ya estaban más tranquilos, es cierto que la pérdida de estos dos chicos era irrecuperable pero ahora serían recordados para la eternidad, un amor que nunca pudo ser, un amor que no estaba destinado a ser feliz, un amor que el mundo no estaba preparado para vivir. Una vez, hace varios siglos atrás, ese gran amor se separó por tabús, intereses, poder y perdió la batalla más importante del mundo mágico, en este siglo volvió a reencontrarse y logró vencer, a un alto precio pero lo hizo y así serían recordados.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, era luna llena y su reflejo llegaba hasta la arena de una hermosa isla perdida en el océano, una isla desconocida para el mundo, dos cuerpos desnudos se lograban distinguir. Solo la luna fue testiga del amor que se procesaron minutos atrás. Ahora descansaban abrazados el uno al otro mirando las estrellas del firmamento.

-Creo que es hora de volver…- expresa la chica en un susurro –Deben estar preocupados-.

-Existe la posibilidad- dijo despreocupadamente el chico mientras acariciaba la espalda de su chica.

-Que gracioso- expresó sarcástica la mujer.

-¿Ya quieres irte? No estás disfrutando de mi compañía-.

-Sabes que me encanta estar contigo- le dice volviendo a colocarse sobre el chico –Pero estábamos muy débiles como para volver, hace unos días logramos despertar y nos hemos recuperado un poco pero yo creo que ya podríamos…-.

-Es buena esta barrera para esconder la presencia, de lo contrario ya nos hubieran encontrado- dijo graciosamente el chico.

-Queríamos estar solos un poco ¿o no?-.

-Me encanta estar solo contigo y tenerte así como te tengo aun más- le dijo con un tono muy sexy mientras atrapaba los labios de su novia.

-A mi también, ¡te amo Shaoran!-

-Y yo a ti Sakura, recuerdas que te escuché cuando me creíste muerto-

-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que vuelva a pasar, es por eso que te lo diré las veces que yo quiera, ¿estamos?- le dice haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Estamos, me encanta como suena mi nombre entre tus labios- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chica más de lo que pudo haber estado hace unos minutos mientras recordaba cómo habían llegado a ese lugar.

_-Sakura ¡detente!- le grita Eriol, el poder era tan grande que no podía aproximarse._

_Con esto la barrera de la carta fuego empezó a extenderse, la reencarnación de Clow se alegó del lugar, sabía que no era su batalla y nada podía hacer para detener a la castaña, lo había superado y por mucho, el cuerpo de Li Shaoran quedó atrapado y Kagura quedó inmóvil._

_-Kagura, este es tu fin-__._

_-El tuyo también, al menos… logré separarte de tu gran amor- y ríe maliciosamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_Los ojos de Sakura mostraron el poder de la carta fuego, ya no había vuelta atrás, su carta hacía exactamente lo que ella pensaba, el poder que llevaba dentro se estaba liberando, el cuerpo de Shaoran comenzó a elevarse del suelo y fue envuelto con el poder de la carta burbuja y fue posicionado detrás de la castaña. _

_-Agua- volvió a decir la chica, __Kagura solo pudo limitarse a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo el poder del fuego y la reacción en cadena que provocó agua estaba desintegrando sus células, sabía que era su fin, lo sabía y aun así lo había aceptado porque tres siglos atrás, no logró superar a la chica que tenía en frente, nunca logró que Clow la entrenara ya que él había detectado la maldad en su ser, nunca logró que Li se fijara en ella y eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en maga cuando trabajaba en el mercado junto al chico por eso robó el corazón de Yue y despreció los sentimientos de Clow para vengarse por no entrenarla, esas eran sus razones._

_-Siempre te odié porque me quitaste todo lo que yo quise-. _

_-Lo sé, lo recuerdo- le dijo la reencarnación de Witch Moon- ella lo sabía, había recordado una de las tantas batallas en las que Kagura le ofendía y le reclamaba, ella la odiaba a muerte, sin duda nunca logró dejar atrás ese resentimiento y ella, ella que solo recordaba partes de su pasado, ella no la odiaba pero… pero no podía perdonarle el que Shaoran se encontrara al borde de la muerte aunque gracias a ello se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun así, Kagura albergaba en su corazón mucho odio y había lastimado a muchos en su camino hasta ella "y eso no lo voy a perdonar" pensó la castaña para dar la estocada final. _

_-Lo siento pero- dijo jadeando la oji-verde –te irás sola al infierno__- y así ingresó a la burbuja que protegía a Shaoran._

–_T__rueno- se escuchó nuevamente y tras este movimiento, activó la carta escudo y fue así como desaparecieron las presencias de los castaños, la nueva reacción que se creó con esta carta pulverizó los restos de Kagura provocando una explosión y para protegerse de ella, Sakura deseó estar un lugar olvidado por el mundo, tele transportándose a una isla, abrazada aun al cuerpo de su prometido cayó desmayada por el cansancio, poca energía recorría sus venas al igual que por las del castaño._

_Pasó una semana y los dos seguían desmayados, aun no lograban recuperarse, el chico abría los ojos de vez en cuando, comprobaba que la castaña siguiera con vida y luego volvía a dormirse, era imposible detectar sus presencias con ese nivel de magia tan bajo, apenas era suficiente para sobrevivir. Pasaron un par de días más y el chico ya lograba moverse un poco más hasta que la chica un día logró abrir sus ojos._

_-¡Te amo Sakura!- le dijo el chico abrazándose más a ella._

_-Yo también… ¡te amo Shaoran!- dijo pausadamente, apenas podía hablar. _

_El resto de los días se dedicaron a descansar, el ambarino fue el primero en recuperarse y formó una especie de barrera alrededor de la isla para evitar que algún demonio o ser maligno los encontrara, sus presencias eran bajas pero en algún momento podrían ser detectados y aun no estaban seguros de haber sido localizados por los sabios y seres mágicos, tampoco podían tele transportarse, aun no era seguro. _

-Bueno, tienes razón, ya podemos dejar que nos localicen- dijo el chico haciendo una especie de puchero.

-Deben estar todos muy preocupados- le explica la chica.

-Bien- la besó apasionadamente y se vistió mágicamente, ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que aun seguían desnudos y se tapó con sus manos.

-Oye- le dice él apartando las manos de ella de su cuerpo –creo que hemos pasado desnudos la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos consientes- la chica se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba –me encantas- y la volvió a besar.

-Pero mejor, ya me voy a vestir- dijo suavemente.

-Me parece, no quiero que nadie te vea así, solo yo- eso le sacó una sonrisa a la chica, utilizó su magia y se vistió, la energía se apoderaba una vez más de sus cuerpos, ya estaban a salvo.

Shaoran retiró la barrera que los protegía del mundo, él chico había incrementado tanto su poder que ya era capaz de esconderse de los que alguna vez fueron los más poderosos de este mundo, lo aprendió de Sakura y su batalla contra Witch Moon, así es, él parecía estar inconsciente pero en realidad su nivel de magia había descendido tanto que no se podía mover ni podía hablar ni abrir sus ojos, estaba sufriendo internamente por ayudar a su Sakura pero ésta demostró ser quien fue alguna vez, la maga más poderosa de este mundo.

Al ser retirada la barrera, sus presencias se extendieron alrededor del mundo. Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba tomando el té con su novia. La visitaba todos los días y se quedaba con ella la mayor parte del mismo pues la chica pasaba deprimida la mayor parte del tiempo y sus padres estaban de viaje por lo que no quería dejarla sola en la mansión, solo estaban sus sirvientes, que no eran de mucha ayuda para levantarle los ánimos. Kaho Mitsuki se había convertido en la novia de Touya Kinomoto y se encontraba en casa de éste visitando a sus suegros, resulta que mientras los dos trabajaban para el Consejo de Sabios y Magos estuvieron saliendo tanto que se formó un interés sentimental y es que, Touya confiaba en la chica de una forma que nunca más logró crecer que podría y la chica pues, se sentía muy bien al haber roto la barrera que ese chico había creado para evitar que alguna otra mujer lo hiciera sufrir. Hien y Ieran Li estaban despidiendo a sus hijas junto con sus esposos en el lobby de la mansión, Mei Ling y su ya aceptado novio Kanzu, los acompañaban.

-Los localicé Señor- dijo Akari a su amo.

-Tráiganlos ante mí-.

-Princesa…-

-¿Eh?- lo mira extrañada la morena mientras el chico cerraba sus ojos y colocaba una de sus manos contra su pecho –Eriol…-.

-Están vivos- la chica lo miró a los ojos para confirmar las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por su novio, lágrimas de felicidad brotaron sus ojos.

-Sa… Sakura- una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Los puños de Touya dieron contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado junto a su novia y a sus padres.

-¿Touya?- dijo asustada su madre.

-Son ellos- pronunció Kaho Mitsuki –El Consejo de Magos ya empezó a moverse, será mejor que vayamos.

-¿De qué están hablando?- les preguntó Fujitaka con una aparente emoción.

-Sakura está viva- le dijo a sus padres. Nadeshiko empezó a respirar con dificultad, las lágrimas eran inevitables como en los días anteriores, Fujitaka se acercó y la abrazó, al igual que ella, lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Tíos?- pronunció Tomoyo apareciendo junto a Eriol en la casa de los Kinomoto.

-La traeremos a casa apenas terminen de interrogarla los sabios- dijo Mitsuki tomando la mano de Touya y mirando a la reencarnación de Clow, luego se tele transportarón a los terrenos sagrados en los cuales, los simples mortal como los señores Kinomoto y Tomoyo, no podían pisar.

-Que tengan un buen viaje hijos- había dicho segundos antes Hien Li a sus hijos, y se refería a sus hijas y a sus esposos, habían hecho una reverencia y se disponían a abordar la limosina que se encontraba aparcada en los jardines.

-Shaoran- pronunció Ieran Li, una de las pocas palabras que había dicho en las últimas dos semanas. Mei Ling se limitó a mirar a su tía esperando algo más, algo que anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba que su adorado primo estuviera con vida.

-Es… ¡Shaoran está vivo!- gritó Femie y se abrazó a su esposo, las demás empezaron a gritar y a llorar de felicidad, los esposos de las chicas comentaban entre ellos lo poderoso que se había vuelto su cuñado.

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Mei.

-Está con él- le dijo su tío -¿Vamos querida?-.

-Sí, los sabios y demás ya se adelantaron a recogerlos, debemos recibirlos en el Consejo, quedas a cargo de la casa sobrina.

-Le dan un gran beso por mí, chicas- les pidió con lágrimas en los ojos la de los ojos rubí mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Todos los implicados aparecieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo en el Salón Sagrado, los magos y sabios que vivían ahí los esperaban y les indicaron el lugar que les correspondía ocupar para recibir a quien los reunía una vez más.

-Gracias por asistir tan prontamente- dijo El Gran Sabio a los recién llegados.

-¿Ya los encontraron?- pregunta Ieran Li.

-Sí, fueron localizados exactamente en una isla desconocida para el mundo, Akari ya está con ellos- al terminar de decir estas palabras, los prometidos aparecieron junto a Akari, el mensajero.

-¡Shaoran!- gritaron las hermanas del chico, su madre les miró y las chicas se callaron.

-Monstruo-.

-¡Touya!- la castaña salió corriendo en dirección de su hermano provocando la misma reacción en las hermanas de Shaoran quienes parecían ahogar al chico.

-Hermanito, ¡estás vivo!- las chicas lloraban de la emoción y lo estrujaban contra sus cuerpos hasta que su madre se acercó, las chicas lo soltaron.

-Hijo-.

-Madre- contestó el chico a manera de saludo con una reverencia y a cambio, recibió un abrazo de la señora, su padre se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo y la otra sobre el hombro de su esposa.

El Gran Sabio les pidió que relataran detalladamente el final de la batalla y así lo hicieron los prometidos. Luego de esto, les advirtió que les quedaba un año para casarse por lo que esperaba que se comprometieran en las siguientes semanas y así volverse en los guardianes del mundo mágico y el mundo humano. Al finalizar el interrogatorio, los castaños se dirigieron a la casa de los Kinomoto en donde Tomoyo y los padres de la oji-verde los esperaban con ansias. Después de dejar a su novia en casa de sus padres, el chico se retiró con su familia y fue recibido por su prima que anhelaba verlo, lo tiró al suelo en un abrazo, era una típica escena por parte de Mei Ling, Kanzu solo observaba con una sonrisa a su novia y ayudaba a Shaoran a levantarse.

Mientras Sakura era recibida en casa de sus padres Eriol hizo aparecer a sus guardianes, Nakuru aguardaba impaciente a que la chica de ojos verdes le diera una señal de que su amado estaba con vida. Sakura la miró fijamente, liberó su báculo mágico y ordenó a sus guardianes para que hicieran su aparición, debido a que en los últimos días estuvo tan débil no pudo sacarlos de ese encierro en el cual dormían.

-¡Yukito!- exclamó emocionada la chica de ojos cafés mientras se tiraba en brazos de su amado.

-Es bueno verte Kero- le dice su ama mientras abrazaba la identidad falsa de su guardián de ojos dorados.

-Sakurita, sabía que lo lograrías- le dijo el "muñequito".

-Ama- le dijo Yukito una vez se deshizo del abrazo de su novia –gracias-.

-No Yukito, gracias por ayudarme- le dijo Sakura, con esto acaban los resentimientos que alguna vez le tuvo la chica, ya que Yukito no significaba nada en la vida de Sakura, solo importaba como Yue, su guardián y como el mejor amigo de su hermano en su forma falsa.

-Sakura, tienes que contarnos todo amiga- le decía Tomoyo a la castaña mientras empezaba a filmarla.

Pasaron los días y el compromiso se llevó a cabo en la mansión Li obviamente, en la casa de Sakura no hubiese cabido tanta gente. Eriol llegó acompañado de su novia Tomoyo y los acompañaba Spi, Nakuru llegó con Yukito, los padres de Sakura hicieron su aparición con sus hijos, Kero y su nueva nuera, Akari fue el representante del Consejo de Sabios, las hermanas de Shaoran y sus esposos pospusieron el viaje para estar presentes. Mei Ling y Kanzu también estaban. La cena transcurrió normal, luego los presentes pasaron al salón pero en el camino los prometidos desaparecieron.

-¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?- le pregunta un poco extrañada la castaña.

-Solo cierra los ojos- y así lo hizo la chica -¿Confías en mí?-.

-Ciegamente- ante las palabras de Sakura el chico sonrió como pocas veces lo hace y tomó las manos de su novia y se elevaron.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- estaban sobre la mansión a muchos metros de altura, había luna nueva, desde lejos se veían sus siluetas.

-Es hermoso Shaoran- y lo abrazó.

-La verdad es que prefería hacer esto a solas-.

-¿Esto?- le pregunta la castaña para mirarlo fijamente y creó una especie de nube que los sostenía, se inclinó.

-Sakura Kinomoto…- respira profundamente para continuar –Eres una persona muy especial, lo sabes, cuando te conocí solo esperaba poder entrenarte, confieso que desde el principio creí que serías una carga- ante esto la chica frunció el ceño –pero luego, me dejaste sorprendido, tu energía era interminable y siempre dabas lo mejor de ti, nunca te rendías hasta conseguir que todo te saliera bien, por eso te admiro-.

-Shaoran…- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-El pelear contigo día a día, el poder enfadarte me divertían tanto pero lo más difícil era tratar de ser indiferente y fingir que no me importaba nada que tuviera que ver contigo y siempre me escudaba en que solo lo hacía porque era nuestro destino, por el bien de la humanidad-.

-Lo recuerdo bien- le dijo la chica mientras él le besaba la mano.

-No quería admitir que te amaba desde hace tanto, luego empezamos a besarnos y todo parecía mejorar, la carga era menos pesada.

-No olvido nuestro primer beso, fue tan…- lo meditó un poco –sorprendente, mi príncipe azul rescatándome –sonrió ante el recuerdo -sabía que necesitaría seguir probándote, eres como un vicio-.

-Tú también lo eres… despiertas sentimientos en mi que nadie más puede hacerlo, amo la persona que soy cuando estoy a tu lado, nunca quiero separarme de ti-.

-Yo tampoco-.

-Es por eso…- el chico empieza a sacar una cajita de su bolsillo y la chica empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad –Es por eso que quiero pedirte que compartas tu vida conmigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura?- y con esto abrió la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de diamantes con una esmeralda pequeña en el centro.

¡Sí! Sí quiero Shaoran- y con esto la castaña se lanzó en brazos de su novio -¡Te amo, te amo!-.

-Yo también te amo, mi Sakura- los dos se fundieron en un apasionante beso, corrientes eléctricas parecían recorrer el cuerpo de los dos, esa era la confirmación de que habían tomado la decisión correcta.

La fiesta de compromiso siguió una vez los chicos regresaron, el tiempo seguía pasando, los dos se graduaron ese mismo año junto a Tomoyo y Eriol y los preparativos de la boda seguían. Los morenos se comprometieron el día de la graduación de las chicas.

-Sería grandioso que fuera una boda doble Tomoyo-.

-Sakura, si lo hacemos así… no podré filmarte- gotitas aparecieron en la nuca de los presentes, Tomoyo nunca cambiaría.

-Eriol, convéncela-.

-Yo no tengo problema con la fecha, como mi princesa decida-.

-Quiero que compartas ese día conmigo, prometo levantarme temprano para que junto a mi madre me ayudes a arreglarme y luego yo te ayudo a ti, ¿qué dices?-.

-Lo prometes-.

-Lo prometo- las chicas se abrazaron y empezaron a planear la boda doble, pensaban como informarle a Nadeshiko y a Ieran los nuevos planes, también a Sonomi, de seguro le daría un infarto.

-¡Vaya! supongo que estamos en problemas Shaoran-.

-Es mejor obedecerles, se avecinan días de estrés total para ellas, solo faltan tres meses-.

-No es tiempo suficiente para cambiar los planes de boda-.

-¿Vamos pensando en la luna de miel?- pregunta dudoso el ambarino.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda, sugiero varios lugares como Inglaterra, Venecia, Grecia, París, tal vez un tour alrededor de Asia, de seguro querrán que vayamos los cuatro juntos.

-No tengo problema con eso-.

-Bien… haré la lista de mis invitados, la de Tomoyo es muy parecida a la de Sakura, solo agregar las amistades de sus padres-.

-¿Te ayudo con tu traje?-

-Sería muy amable de tu parte-.

-Imagino que Sakura querrá vivir cerca de sus padres-.

-Supongo, Tomoyo me dijo que mi casa le agrada, supongo que la remodelará-.

-¿Me ayudas a buscar casas disponibles Eriol?-.

-Con todo gusto-.

-Tenemos que irnos chicos, Tomoyo debe escoger un diseño para su vestido- informa Sakura.

-Tranquilas, vayan, Eriol y yo pasaremos por la tienda en donde compré mi traje para que el escoja uno-.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda Shaoran, muchas gracias- le dijo Tomoyo al castaño.

-También estamos pensando en el viaje de luna de miel, será una sorpresa-.

-Adoro las sorpresas- dijo la castaña –Nos vemos- con esto se despidió de su novio con un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Nos veremos por la noche?- le pregunta el chico.

-Es muy posible- le dice con una sonrisa la oji-verde.

-Bien, si ocupan algo más, no duden en llamarnos.

-Entonces mañana me pasas la lista de invitados-.

-Así es princesa-.

-Nos vemos, se cuidan- le dijo la amatista a su novio mientras se despedía con un beso en los labios.

Pasaron los meses y el gran día de la boda llegó, en ese tiempo las chicas habían empezado a trabajar con la madre de Tomoyo mientras que Eriol empezó a trabajar en la compañía Li junto a su mejor amigo. Nakuru y Yukito ya se habían casado, Kero y Spi se habían vuelto rivales en los videojuegos, Touya y Kaho sostenían una relación seria al igual que Mei y Kanzu.

La ceremonia se iba a llevar a cabo en la mansión Li, en sus jardines. Estaba decorada de una forma exquisita, desde la entrada del jardín se encaminaba una alfombra roja hasta el altar. El altar estaba conformado por un arco de madera decorado con rosas blancas, una mesa estaba detrás de él. Alrededor de la alfombra y frente al altar se encontraban las sillas para la ceremonia religiosa, perfectamente arregladas y con lazos verdes. A un lado de esto, se encontraba el espacio designado para la fiesta, las mesas estaban con manteles blancos y forro azul, el arreglo floral consistía en las mismas rosas blancas del altar, al lado se encontraba la piscina. El bufet fue escogido entre las dos parejas, servirían lomito y/o pollo a la parrilla con varias salsas a escoger, arroz almendrado, varios tipos de ensaladas y de postre mouse de pera y fresas con chocolate. Las bebidas iban desde los frescos naturales, gaseosas y licores.

Luego de la ceremonia en la que las dos parejas se juraron amor eterno vino el discurso por parte de Touya Kinomoto y Kaho Mitsuki.

-Tu hermano no pudo abstenerse de llamarme mocoso-.

-Tampoco de llamarme monstruo, no te quejes-.

-¡Qué hermosa Kaho! sus palabras fueron tan bellas- decía Tomoyo.

-Fue muy gracioso cuando le dio ese codazo a Kinomoto- comentó Eriol.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-.

La mesa principal estaba conformada por los padres de los chicos, era la mesa más grande. La otra mesa principal era la de Touya y las hermanas de Shaoran junto a Mei y a Kanzu. El vals no se hizo esperar, las chicas escogieron una canción para las dos y tocaron "tiempo de vals", las dos parejas pasaron a las pista que fue preparada para la ocasión, se veían radiantes los cuatro bailando al compás de la música, las miradas de los castaños solo estaban enfocadas en ellas mismas transmitiéndose el gran amor que se profesaban el uno al otro mientras se deslizaban por la pista, por otra parte Tomoyo se aferraba fuertemente a su esposo y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba al igual que él.

Este solo era el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos, muchas aventuras les esperaban como los guardianes de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo mágico y el mundo humano, misión que Eriol y Tomoyo habían aceptado llevar al lado de sus mejores amigos. La fiesta transcurrió normal y la hora en que los novios partieran hacia el hotel en donde pasarían su noche de bodas se acercaba.

-Te quiero mucho hija- le dijo Nadeshiko a su hija menor.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mamá- y se aferró a su madre.

-Cuídate mucho hija, llama cuando lleguen a Paris-.

-Si papá- y besó a sus padres.

-Yo también te quiero mamá- le decía Tomoyo a Sonomi mientras la abrazaba, su padre las abrazó a ambas.

-Bienvenida a la familia Sakura- le dijo Ieran mientras la abrazaba.

-Es un honor señora Ieran-.

-Sakurita, se cuidan mucho- le gritaban las hermanas de Shaoran mientras asfixiaban a los castaño, Shaoran logró escaparse.

-Primo, cuídate mucho-.

-Gracias Mei- y abrazó a la de ojos rubí –tu también y no vayas a aburrir a Kanzu-.

-Eso es imposible- dijo el aludido.

-Monstruo, no vayas a hacer problemas en Europa, lo entendiste-.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Touya-.

-Es un mes completo de vacaciones, diviértanse mucho- le dijo Kaho.

-Gracias, estaremos en contacto- y así los novios se montaron en la limosina que los llevaría al hotel en donde pasarían su noche de bodas para salir de viaje al día siguiente por la tarde.

-Descansen- le dijo en un abrazo Sakura a Tomoyo.

-Ustedes también, nos vemos mañana- la pareja estaba en medio del pasillo, sus habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra.

-Soy tan feliz Tomoyo-.

-Yo también prima, te quiero mucho- las chicas se despidieron y los chicos las tomaron en brazos para ingresar a la debida habitación de cada uno, cerraron la parte tras entrar.

-Al fin solos-.

-Si, después de tanto tiempo Shaoran-.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo-.

-Yo también-.

-¡Te amo Sakura!-.

-¡Y yo a ti Shaoran!- y con estas últimas palabras se fundieron en un apasionado beso, se amaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer, habían pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo habían hecho, se deseaban cada día más y así sería hasta el resto de sus vidas.

FIN.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a los lectores, en especial a Isa, Euge, Lu. Muchas gracias amigas de verdad que son muy especiales.

También a nashla, Rosh bernal, Dina, florlizeth5 y demás, a quienes no he podido responder sus reviews porque no tengo sus direcciones pero muchas gracias por leer mi historia de verdad, significa mucho el que me digan que les gusta, me emociona mucho y me motiva a continuar.

A EmmY90HP, Sarita Li, amatista1986, Anais-Lovely-Angel, angel seiriu y Hikari Aimi Tsukishiro a quienes ya les contesté por PM, nuevamente les agradezo mucho el apoyo, los comentarios y la emoción que me transmitían con sus comentarios.

Los demás reviews que fueron borrados cuando me borraron la historia, los guardo en mi mail y a todos les agradezco mucho el que hayan siguido una más de mis historias.


End file.
